Dragonball GZ
by MaxXUnlimited
Summary: AU occurring after DBZ with some of the early events of DBGT. What does the new girl in school mean for Goten and Trunks? How will trunks deal with a budding romance between Goten and Bra? How will the elder Z fighters deal with an apparently safe earth?
1. Premonition

**I don't own DBZ or GT characters :(**

**So boring stuff first:  
Changes: DBZ to GT: Baby Saga happened (at start of story, for ages) time between Buus defeat and Baby's arrival is less than the 20 years of the anime, i manipulated ages and events to work for the story.  
Gohan: 28  
Goten: 17  
Trunks: 17  
Bra: 14  
Pan: 10  
Videl: 28  
Goku: 48 (can go SS4. Was never turned into a kid)  
Vegeta: 53 (vegeta gained the ability to go SS3 and SS4)**

**And here we go, read and review please :)**

**Premonition  
**  
4:43 am

"No! No! NOOO! Get away from her! Leave her alone!!" Trunks yelled, his voice cracking under the sheer volume of his screams. His cries of protest were directed at the scene unfolding in the middle of the dark room he was in; the only part of the room that was discernable from the seemingly all encompassing blackness around him. At the center of the room was a girl, a beautiful girl, her head hanging low and her hair covering most of her face. All around her shadowy faceless figure were breeching the light at the center of the room that had previously kept them at bay. They moved with malice motions, drawing weapons, towards the girl who seemed unable to do anything. "I won't let you hurt her!" Trunks attempted to move forward to protect her, but his feet, nay his entire body refused to listen to his desire to help. They were nearly at her now. Trunks flared his Ki turning Super Saiyan, ready to intervene on behalf of the unknown girl. He managed to take a solitary step forward before he was toppled to the ground, his life source seemingly sucked from him by the darkness. His super saiyan form faded as he looked up to see the figures attack the girl. A slashing of weaponry, a gargled scream… and a flash of red later and the girl had fallen to the ground as the light in the center of the room began to fade into nothingness. He didn't actually see it, but he didn't need to. They killed her. It was difficult to see in the dark, but the shadows, seemingly satisfied with their slaughter of the girl turned their attention to Trunks. The light having now faded, the shadows moved more freely, quickly reaching Trunks. They raised their arms, weapons in hand, ready to strike. Trunks saw their faces; there was something horribly familiar about them. He raised his arms to defend, already knowing it was a useless gesture. The shadows wrenched their arms forward, hordes of weaponry raining down upon Trunks to end his short life..... Trunks sat up in his bed, drenched in a cold sweat, and breathing shallowly.

"It was… it was just a dream." He sighed in relief, falling back onto his bed as his breathing normalized. "Oh man.. that was the worst one yet." He said aloud_._ Sleeping had proven to be a luxury lately; this was just another recurrence of similar dreams that had haunted his sleeping moments more and more frequently. It had never been this vivid, nor felt this real to Trunks. Trunks looked to the small table at the side of his bed, his clock's red digits, reading 4:44 am, shone brightly in the darkroom. He took a deep breath, uncertain if he would be able to get to sleep again.

"Who is that girl? Why do I keep having such horrific dreams about her…" Trunks questioned as he lied on his bed contemplatively. His mind wandered back to another dream he had only a few nights earlier. In this one, Trunks had come into a room, the same room that tonight's dream occurred in. It was always that room. In that dream when he entered the room, he'd seen his best friend Goten, his little sister Bra, and a mirror of himself lying in a pool of their own blood, unmoving and pale as death. Once again the only source of light in the room had come from the girl, always that girl. As he'd opened his mouth to speak, to ask, and try to make sense of what he was seeing, of who she was and what she'd done, nothing had come out; his mouth was too dry to form words As he'd taken steps toward her, a dark area opened up in the floor below him, and swallowed him. He'd felt the sensation of falling and impending doom before waking up, in the same cold sweat as tonight. Trunks shook his head. He didn't want to think about this anymore, every time he did he became more sure he was losing it. He forced his eyes shut, willing himself to sleep. After an hour of tossing and turning, he finally did manage to fall asleep again.

7:57 am

The familiar and highly agitating buzz of Trunks' alarm clock flooded through the half-saiyans room, demanding he wake up. A loud groan came from underneath the covers of the bed.

"ugh.." Trunks grunted, bringing his hand down to turn his alarm clock off. He hit it a little too hard, causing it to be smashed into pieces.

"..Not again…" he sighed angrily. That was the 7th clock this month. With the alarm clock out of commission and his body still tired, trunks sprawled back out over his bed, attempting to fall asleep again. Just as he felt the drift into sleep, there was a brief knock on the door. The knocker burst into the room a second later; clearly the knocking had merely been a formality. This person was going to enter the room regardless. It was Goten.

"Trunks! Trunks! Trunks!" Goten yelled as he barreled around Trunks' room, his usual excitable self.

"Gotennnnnn" Trunks groaned, highly agitated. "what are you doing?"

"Come on Trunks! It's time to get up! You're going to be late again." The energetic Goten said, pulling back the blinds and casting the room full of light.

"AH!" Trunks yelled, shutting his eyes as tight as they would. The sudden influx of light agitated his sensitive saiyan eyes. He pulled the covers over top of himself, partially shielding himself from the light. "You go ahead Goten, I think I'm going to stay right here." Trunks,' voice, muffled by the covers said.

"Okay fine, I guess we're going to have to this the hard way." Goten grinned. He put his hands between the mattress and box spring of trunks' bed and popped the mattress up tilting it nearly vertical and causing Trunks to, despite his groggy efforts, spill over to the other side, a tangled mess of blankets and body thudding against the ground.

Trunks stood up, angrily tearing his blankets off himself. "Damnit Goten!"

"Whoaa Trunks… what's up?" Goten asked.

"It's.. "

"Yeah?"

"No it's nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah definitely" Trunks said reassuringly. Goten looked at him suspiciously, but let it go. Trunks let out a yawn and stretched, "Why can't I get these images of her out of my head... who is she.." He thought as Goten began to walk away. Trunks quickly got dressed in a pair of grey pants, a black tanktop and his favourite blue Capsule Corp jacket before heading towards the kitchen. He looked nearly identical to his doppelganger that had appeared all those years ago.

The kitchen was its traditional self; Gohan and Goku were having a civilized discussion in one corner, while Vegeta and Bulma were shouting and arguing about Kami knows what in another. Trunks brushed it off, taking a seat at the table beside Goten. He picked up a box of cereal that had been placed on the table by Goten, pouring it into one of the mammoth sized bowls that the Saiyans had grown accustomed to eating out of. After dousing it with a healthy amount of milk, Trunks to wolf it down at remarkable speed, even by Saiyan standards

"Wow Trunks! You're disgusting" Goten said laughing a little and shaking his head.

"Oh Trunks, you're up" Bulma said breaking from her argument, and finally taking notice of Trunks. She placed a bag, obviously containing Trunk's lunch on the table beside him. "Now Trunks, can you try not to get into trouble again today?".

Goku paused momentarily in his talking to Gohan and looked over to the two boys "You too Goten."

"Oh please, they're just kids, let them have their fun". Vegeta added.

"Thanks for your support" Trunks replied unenthused, fiddling with the spoon in his now empty bowl.

Goten grabbed a cereal box, and pulled the bag out of the box. Then he poured the milk right into the bag. He mixed it up a little by shaking it, tipped the bag, and ate the entire thing in two gulps, spilling some on himself. Then he crumpled the bag up, threw it in the garbage, than wiped his face with his arm. Trunks started laughing. "And you said I was sick." Goten stuck his tongue out at Trunks, before he stood up and walked back to one of the guest rooms, which might as well have been his room given how often he slept in it.

"Trunks, can you go knock on your sister's door again? She needs to get up"

"Yeah mom, sure." Trunks replied standing up from the kitchen table.

"Remember Trunks, I want you and Goten to be in the gravity room by 3:20." Vegeta told Trunks.

"I remember dad."

8:22 am

Goten was eying the sizable bowl of fruit that was on the kitchen counter, contemplating which piece to add to his already ample lunch.

_"Ah hell, I'll just take them all."_ He definitively thought, moving his back-pack up on to the counter. He picked up the bowl and was about to dump its contents into the opening of his backpack when a voice interrupted him.

"Mornin' Goten."

That voice.. it always flustered him and made him ancy, and he spilt several of the fruit on the counter as he attempted to put the bowl down. He took a quick breath before turning to face the voice.

"Morning B-Chan." She had a smile on directed at him.

"What are you doing Goten?" She said in a laugh observing the spilt fruit behind him on the counter.

"What? Oh… nothing." Goten reached for a piece of fruit near his right hand out of sheer uncertainty of what else to do as Bra began walking across the kitchen. "Apple?"

_"Ugh…. Why do I say these stupid things to her all the time."_ He mentally cursed himself.

Bra paused for a moment as she considered his offer. "Sure actually."

Goten tossed the apple to Bra who caught it easily. She quickly made her way to the other exit of the kitchen opposite where she'd come from, before turning back to face Goten again.

"See you at school Goten." She said taking a bite of her apple before she winked at him then hurried off away from the kitchen.

8:33 am

Trunks was lying on his bed with his hands behind his head, staring at his ceiling.

'Something's weird... something's different...' he thought. There had to be something to his dreams. They always involved the same girl, he'd never seen her face but he knew it was always her... they always involved him being helpless, being able to do nothing about the horrible things he saw happening before his eyes...

"Trunks come on, it's time to go!!" He heard his mom's voice ring out from the kitchen.

"Coming!" He yelled as he sat up. He put it out of his mind for now.


	2. Training Regiment

**Training Regiment**

3:09 pm

"Man, your dad really needs to lighten up on you with this training stuff" Goten said as they walked up the driveway of capsule corp. They heard the bus speed away behind them.

"Well you train with your dad lots too"

"yeah but that's when I want to, he doesn't force me to train all the time."

"Heh I guess... so I kinda told my dad you'd be joining us today."

"What??" Goten protested. "Why would you do that? Your dad's going to beat the crap out of me"

"Oh he is not. Why would he do that?"

"Cause he can't beat up my dad, so he'll try extra hard to do it to me instead. Transference Trunks, look it up."

"Yeah whatever." Trunks said dismissively, though he did acknowledge some truth to Goten's statement. "_Strong as dad is, he's still noticeably lagging behind Goku." _Trunks thought before speaking again. "Honestly though, I'd be more concerned about what he'll do if you don't show up."

Goten looked at Trunks angrily. "That's dirty pool Trunks"

"Maybe, but you better be ready and in the gravity room in 10 minutes."

Goten shook his head but cracked a smile. "You're kind of an ass Trunks, but it's been awhile since I've kicked said ass... so this could be fun"

3:22 pm

Goten stepped into the gravity room, pulling the belt of his gi tight. He hadn't worn it in a few weeks; it felt good to again. It was almost identical to his father's, just less faded due to less frequent use. He saw Trunks and Vegeta already fighting. Trunks noticed Goten and stopped to wave to him. Vegeta's fist collided with Trunk's face hard and sent him reeling back till he stopped himself.

"Dad! What the hell??"

"Trunks what did I tell you about letting down your guard?"

"Never let your guard down in a fight" Trunks grumbled.

"Right, and what were we doing?"

"Sparring dad" Trunks retorted.

"It won't be sparring if you're fighting a real enemy Trunks."

"Okay dad jeez, I got it." Trunks wiped his mouth. There was a small trickle of blood from where Vegeta had hit him.

"Goten" Vegeta demanded.

"umm yes??" Goten answered back unsurely.

"What gravity do you normally train at?"

"What?"

"When you and kakarot train, what gravity factor do you use?" Vegeta boomed loudly.

"Oh um.. well we usually train outside.. Dad says there's not enough space in here, and no fresh air.

"Tch" Vegeta responded irritably. "Well when you do train in here what do you use?"

"100 I think"

"100? Pathetic" Vegeta declared. "How can Kakarot train seriously at that gravity. Even Trunks here trains at 450 times gravity" Vegeta said nodding his head in Trunk's direction. Trunks merely shrugged as Goten looked at him.

"We'll start at 300. Think you can handle it? I don't want to overwhelm little Goten" Vegeta mocked.

"Yeah I can handle it" Goten replied confidently.

Vegeta smirked then engaged the artificial gravity remotely using his energy. Goten immediately crashed into the ground on his hands and knees. He gritted his teeth as he attempted to pick himself up. 'Ugh this is tougher then I thought it'd be' Goten thought. The air was difficult to breathe, his chest felt ready to rupture every time he breathed

"Come on Goten, just do it like this." Trunks said, dropping to the ground before he started doing push-ups with relative ease.

"Easy for you to say Trunks, you're used to it"

"If you can do 100 you can do 300, come on Goten! Just push it!" Trunks said continuing his pushups. Goten heard Trunks counting aloud. Goten focused on his breathing, tensing and loosening his muscles as he breathed in and out. After about a minute, he was breathing easier under the high gravity, and confident enough to start trying to move around.

"89.. 90... 91" Goten heard Trunks say. Goten took a deep breath then moved into push up position. His arms felt like jello, and he felt his legs were bending in ways he knew couldn't be healthy. With a large amount of effort he was able to straighten out his legs, and push himself off the ground. His arms wobbled a little as he reached the peak of the push-up. He looked up and saw Vegeta who was also doing pushups, but at remarkable speed. Goten felt tired just looking at him. Goten returned back to his own exploits. He lowered himself down. "Well that's one"

"Heh, keep going Goten... 114, 115, 116.." Trunks said back.

Goten pushed himself back up again, the lowered himself. "2". Then up, then down "3" Then up then down. "4". He was starting to get the hang of it. Trunks was right. It really wasn't THAT much more difficult then 100, he just needed to get used to it. He could feel his arms loose the wobble, and his push-up speed steadily began to increase. "87, 88, 89"

"237, 238... Good, you got it Goten, think you can do some of these?" When trunks came down off his last pushup, he moved his right hand in ward so it was nearer to his center. He pulled his left hand off the ground and put it behind his back, He pushed himself off the ground using only his right hand.

"1.. 2.. 3.."

"heh yeah I think I can do that" Goten moved his right hand inwards just like Trunks had, and pushed himself up. His right arm felt like it was going to give out the first few times. Trunks was certainly making it look easy. "7, 8, 9". Goten kept pushing. It was definitely getting easier. He definitely had the strength for this; he just wasn't used to it.

"150.." Goten said, he pushed himself up extra hard on the 150th one handed pushup. He pushed himself up just hard enough to switch from his right hand to his left hand before he was pulled down to the floor. "1"

"124, 125.." Goten kept counting until he was interrupted by Vegeta.

"Okay that's enough for the warm up, let's start sparring now. I'm going to turn the gravity to 500, and increase it by 20 every minute up to 800 "

"Whatt!!??" Goten protested, standing up. "Come on!"

"Don't complain, you can go Super Saiyan 2 for this, you and Trunks are going to fight against me."

"Dad," Trunks said, having stood up as well. "No offense but I think me and Goten will take you."

"Well then what are you worried about?" Vegeta replied. He flared his aura then turned super saiyan 2. "Remember Trunks, Goten, keep your energy blasts to a minimum in here, the room can't dissipate the energy of our attacks above Super saiyan."

"Ready Goten?" Trunks asked.

"Totally" Goten replied stepping towards Trunks. The two boys flared their energy and burst into Super Saiyan 2 as Vegeta had just done. Their transformation was much less elegant then Vegeta's, due to their less frequent use of the super saiyan 2 form. Vegeta activated the 500x gravity and turned back to face the two boys. Now that he was in Super Saiyan 2, and after a little practice at 300, Goten was hardly feeling the extra gravity at all. Trunks and Goten rushed against Vegeta. There was a loud concussive noise emanating where Vegeta met their attacks. Goten and Trunks simultaneously unleashed a flurry of attacks against Vegeta. Vegeta was quick though. He met most of their blows with his own. They occasionally got a hit on him, but he almost always met a hit on him with a hit on them. They were traversing the chamber rapidly with their exchanges. Vegeta launched a fist at Goten, but Goten leapt frog over vegeta's fist, driving his fist into Vegeta's face. Simultaneously Trunks dodged one of Vegeta's kicks and drove his fist into Vegeta's side. Their attacks briefly stunned Vegeta. Goten followed it up with a kick to Vegeta's head, while Trunks launched another punch into Vegeta's stomach. Their combined attack sent Vegeta flying backwards till he stopped himself with his ki. Trunks and Goten were clearly getting the upper hand in this fight.

"Heh not bad you two. Let' step it up a notch." Vegeta pushed his aura and in a loud yell turned Super Saiyan 3.

"What! Dad come on, you'll kill us like this!"

"No Trunks we can just do fusion!" Goten declared jumping over to Trunks.

"Exactly" Vegeta said. "Keep in Super Saiyan 2 though; I don't want you two fizzling out on me before I even get started."

Trunks grinned. "He just knows we'd beat him senseless at Super Saiyan 3." He whispered to Goten.

"haha, you're so right" Goten responded as the two separated and assumed the starting position of the fusion dance.

"Fu.... Sion... ha!!!" It'd been awhile since they'd performed the fusion dance but they still executed it perfectly, flooding the gravity room with light. After a few moments the light began to die down and a single figure remained where Goten and Trunks had stood.

"Ladies and gentleman, the invincible Gotenks has returned!" Gotenks declared holding a fist above his head.

"Don't get to cocky." Vegeta said hunkering down in an attacking stance.

"Why not? I've never been this strong." Gotenks responded. He dropped down and start rapidly doing pushups before putting himself into a handstand and walking around the gravity room on his hands, even going so far as to push himself up and down vertically using just his right hand. "I could easily take 10,000 times gravity like this." Gotenks pushed himself out of his handstand, flipping onto his feet.

Vegeta smirked. "I think you give yourself a bit too much credit."

"And I don't think you give me enough." Gotenks sneered dropping into an attack position.

"Now at 700 times gravity" a faint electronic voice declared. Both of the fighters used that as a queue and leapt at each other as soon as the voice had finished speaking.

Gotenks easily dodged Vegeta's left hook, and swung his right leg into Vegeta's side.. only to have it hit nothing as Vegeta sped out of the way. Gotenks stopped briefly, and then dropped to the ground onto his hands and knees just narrowly missing one of Vegeta's punches. He pushed off the ground with his arms and legs launching himself up fast and hard right into Vegeta's chest with the back of his head colliding with Vegeta's face. Vegeta was sent reeling back, and Gotenks grabbed the back of his own head as he spun around to face Vegeta.

"owww my headddd" Gotenks whined clutching his skull harder. He shook his head to try to shake off the pain. It worked... sort of. Gotenks looked up for Vegeta, but Vegeta was no longer in front of him.

"Wha..." Gotenks began but was struck hard in the side before he could finish his sentence. He flared his energy to stop himself, but still hit the wall of the gravity room, causing some light damage.

"Damn.." Gotenks said brushing himself off after propelling himself away from the wall. Gotenks charged his energy briefly then rushed at Vegeta again. "Motion sickness attack!" he screamed, executing one of his wide array of bizarre maneuvers. For this attack, Gotenks proceeded to leap, hop, jump and weave around Vegeta at his top speed, creating many images of himself, screaming bizarrely the entire time. It wasn't meant as an offensive attack but merely to confuse and irritate the opponent. It worked.

"What the fuck??" Vegeta said looking all around himself, trying to pin Gotenks down.

"This is ridiculous..." Vegeta thought. He began lashing out at the images of Gotenks that were all around him. As he struck out at the images they faded in response to his attacks. He quickly reduced the images down to 2, one to his left and one to his right. He hesitated for a moment on which one to attack and decided on his left. As his fist careened through nothing, he heard a loud voice say "Wrong!" and felt a hard strike to his side, followed quickly by another, and another before he was finally able to block Gotenks' attacks again. After several seconds of exchanging blows the two moved away from each other, Gotenks electing to do a series of backflips, while vegeta merely leapt back in one jump. The gravity room let out a strange noise as a few pieces of its roof fell in between the two fighters. The floor had several marks and dents in it, particularly where Gotenks has executed his "technique".

"What's the matter old man? Getting tired?" Gotenks boasted, rotating his right arm and cracking his neck to the left then the right.

"Hmph, not at all. I'm just marveling at the sheer ridiculousness of your fighting style."

"Ridiculous huh? It seems to be working against you."

"Hardly" Vegeta replied defiantly raising his arms into attack position again. The two combatants stared each other down then charged at each other again. A quick exchange of blows later Gotenks screamed "Screaming hyper fist tornado!" sticking out his fists and spinning at rapid speed in Vegeta's direction. He spun with incredible speed, tearing and marking up the floor of the Gravity room. Vegeta backed off trying to dodge Gotenks attack. "how do I get him..." Vegeta thought observing Gotenks. He leapt to his left to avoid Gotenks spinning fists. "There!" Vegeta declared, dropping down with his right hand braced against the floor. He pushed his body forward with his right hand, sliding his legs in a sweeping kick that collided hard with Gotenks legs, knocking him out of his attack and to the ground. As Gotenks picked himself up off the ground, Vegeta sped behind him, putting his arms under Gotenk's arm pits and wrapping them behind his head, effectively incapacitating Gotenks.

"What now Gotenks?" Vegeta mocked.

"Ohhh only this. Galactic Donut!" Gotenks screamed maneuvering his hands. It was difficult while Vegeta was grasping him so tightly, but he still managed to form the energy ring around Vegeta and his legs. Gotenks picked up his own legs, relying on vegeta's hold to support his weight. With a quick finger maneuver he raised the Ring from the ground up to Vegeta's knees, then pulled the ring in tight around them; His own legs dangling safely above the ring. Vegeta let out a groan as Gotenks tightened the grip around Vegeta's legs. Vegeta tightened his grip on Gotenks in response. Gotenks dropped his legs back to the ground. He could feel a shake in Vegeta's arms. Gotenks smirked. He pushed his head back hard against Vegeta's hands. He could feel his head going back a few inches. He shot his head forward then back. Vegeta clearly wasn't expecting that as the backward motion of Gotenk's head caused Vegeta's hands to smash into his face along with the back of Gotenks' head. Gotenks felt Vegeta's grip loosen and easily slipped out of it taking several quick steps out of Vegeta's reach before he turned around. Vegeta tried to move forward, but fell forward as his legs were tightly binded by the energy ring. He braced himself against the floor with his hands. He pushed off the ground just hard enough to get back upright without falling backward. He reached down to try to release himself from the ring, when he felt a tug on his legs, light at first then harder. He was quickly knocked to the ground by the pulling. He was dragged along the floor by the strange pulling. Vegeta quickly realized it was the ring and looked to Gotenks who was slowly moving his right hand in the same direction of the ring, a mischevious smirk on his face. Gotenks quickly raised his right hand upwards and Vegeta was pulled up into the air and dangled above the ground. Gotenks pulled his hand down fast and vegeta was slammed into the floor of the gravity room. He pulled his hand up again, raising Vegeta, and slammed him into the ground even harder. He made to slam Vegeta to the ground a third time, but Vegeta used his energy to stop himself just above the ground. He flared his Aura and started struggling against Gotenks ring. It didn't take to long before he was able to overpower the manipulations Gotenks was attempting to do. Try as he might though he was un-able to free his legs from the ring, nor significantly move himself vertically. Vegeta decided to fight upside down. "It'll be a disadvantage no doubt" he thought, "but as long as Gotenks is wasting energy and effort keeping me binded in this ring, he'll be at an even greater disadvantage." Vegeta propelled himself towards Gotenks using his energy, still suspended in mid-air by the ring.

"uhh.. what the hell?" Gotenks said quietly. He shook his hand, slowly at first then more violently, but it didn't move Vegeta or the ring at all. "Guess this isn't working anymore.. is he actually going to try to fight me like that?". His question was quickly answered when Vegeta took a swing at him. Then another. The two began exchanging blows at a fierce pace. Gotenks found it easier to doge Vegeta's attack since he could just drop down, but that left him unable to attack. His kicks were also much less effective now as it was difficult to actually get them to connect with Vegeta's head. Keeping the energy ring active was only aggravating the problem.

Gotenks dodged one of Vegeta's punches and back flipped, throwing his feet upwards in an attempt to hit Vegeta with his feet. He felt his feet miss, then a tightening on his legs as Vegeta grabbed hold of his legs and threw him away hard.

"You'll have to better then that Gotenks"

Gotenks sighed irritably, and with a quick flick of his hand dissolved the energy ring that bound Vegeta's legs. Vegeta dropped gracefully to the ground, a victorious smirk across his face.

"I'll finish this quick" Gotenks said agitated.

"Come and try" Vegeta beckoned. Gotenks charged Vegeta "dodging Z attack!"

Gotenks leapt quickly right then back rolled left, cart wheeled right, dodged left in an unusual pattern as he closed the distance between the two. Vegeta was actually finding it difficult to track Gotenks. He had to admit his techniques, though absurd and at least somewhat stupid, were surprisingly effective. Vegeta felt a hard hit on his chin that seemed to come out of nowhere. He knocked Gotenks back abit with his energy. The two fighters balled their fists and began to swing at each other. There was a strange noise, almost a sizzling noise, and Vegeta felt his fist strike nothing, and instead of a single punch as he was expecting, he felt two less powerful ones. They still struck with enough force to knock him back.

"Awwww man!" Goten's voice rang out. Vegeta looked up to see that the fusion had expired, and Goten and Trunks stood before him in Super Saiyan 2, breathing deeply, their fists still protruding forward.

Goten and Trunks looked at each other then at themselves.

"Ummm.... that wasn't 30 minutes, how come we un fused so quick?" Goten asked a bewildered look on his face.

"I dunno" Trunks responded looking just as confused. He took a deep breath "Wait... we didn't align our energy at all before we fused... it's been so long I totally forgot about that part!"

"Yeah me too! Damnit" Goten said disappointed.

"Heh looks like I win again" Vegeta sneered, breathing heavily.

"Pff if the fusion had lasted longer we so had you."

"Even if that were true, it didn't last." Vegeta retorted. With a quick maneuver of his fingers he deactivated the gravity field.

The three of them powered out of their super saiyan forms and back to normal, and began slowly pacing the gravity room, catching their breath.

"Man look at this place.." Goten said reaching down and picking up a sizable piece of the floor that had become dislodged during the fight.

"Yeah mom is not going to like this." Trunks replied. There was a small crashing noise as Goten dropped his piece of rubble back to its place on the floor.

"Don't worry about it." Vegeta said cooly "It's been worse. Besides it'll give your mother something to do. She seems to have it rebuilt better every time it's damaged,"

"Well we can at least offer to help her rebuild it" Trunks thought aloud.

"You'll do no such thing. You have better things to be doing then to waste your time on that"

"But Dad" Trunks began.

"Trunks" Vegeta interrupted giving Trunks a dismissive look as he crossed his arms.

Trunks sighed. He knew it was pointless to argue with his father when he crossed his arms like that. "Okay fine dad."

Trunks nodded to Goten. "Let's go."


	3. Goten's Bad Day

**Goten's Bad Day  
**  
4:47pm

Goten and Trunks walked around the mall, school had passed rather uneventfully as usual. They rarely came here, but Goten needed to pick something up for his dad's birthday in a couple weeks.

"Dude, how come you're not at Cassy's, making out or whatever it is you two do after school?" Trunks asked Goten.

"Huh? Oh, she said she was busy today."

"Hm weird, she seems to be busy a lot lately doesn't she?" Trunks said suspiciously.

"Yeah, I guess."

Goten was mulling over what Trunks had said as they continued to walk around. His thought process was interrupted by a loud beeping coming from Trunk's wrist.

"Oh damn, hey Goten sorry to ditch you, but I better get home or my dad is going to have my ass for slacking off. I'm going out with Erin tonight but you should come over tomorrow."

"yeah sure, I'll see you later Trunks" Goten said nodding to Trunks who promptly proceeded to run the direction they came from, toward the exit.

Goten got a drink from one of the numerous stands in the mall and continued to walk around, just thinking and looking for something to get his dad. He yawned, closing his eyes as he did so. While his eyes were closed, he could have sworn he heard Cassy."Hmm weird..." he said. He closed his eyes again and strained his ears, trying to see if he could hear her voice again. "there!" he thought, shes in the food court which was on the other side of the mall. He definitely heard her. "She must be here with her friends, I'll go say hi" he said to himself. Goten walked briskly towards where Cassy was, occasionally sipping from his drink. He headed towards the food court, which was nearly deserted at this time in the afternoon. When he arrived he was greeted by a sight that turned his stomach. He dropped his drink. There was Cassy, his gf kissing another guy. Right there in public. His right eye twitched a little. He walked past them and took a seat on the opposite side of the table they were sitting at, and said "So this is what you've been busy with huh Cassy?". He recognized the other guy, his name was Ryan and he went to school with them.

She looked at him, shocked and immediately pulled away from kissing Ryan. "Oh.. god, Goten!"

"Why do you look so shocked?" he asked leaning in a little closer to them. "You couldn't have been too concerned about being caught. This is hardly a private place."

"Goten.. can we please talk about this later??" she begged.

"mmm no, no we're going to talk about this now."

"She said she didn't want to talk about it Goten." Ryan said.

"You" Goten said pointing at him. "You shut your mouth. I think you should leave so we can talk."

"I'm not going anywhere." Ryan replied sternly.

"I'm going to have to insist. This is between me and her"

"Goten please."

Ryan stood up. "Are you going to make me Goten?"

Goten likewise stood up. "Man, do NOT push me right now." Goten was desperately trying to restrain himself. He closed one of his fists tightly. Ryan took another step towards Goten.

"Ryan don't..."

"Don't what? Do this?" Ryan said coyly before taking a swing at Goten. Goten grabbed Ryan's arm and pulled it behind Ryan's back. Goten stepped to Ryan's left side, then used his other hand to drive Ryan's face into the table. Ryan was totally helpless, he couldn't possibly hit Goten with his other arm, and Goten had his leg braced against Ryan's leg, restraining him from moving. Goten's grip was vice like.

Cassy let out a scream during the scuffle. "Oh god goten don't hurt him!"

"You saw it, he tried to sucker punch me. You got yourself a real class act here"

Ryan was wriggling beneath Goten's hands. "Cassy, I want the truth, what the hell were you thinking? Why would you do this to me I thought we had something?"

"Oh Goten I don't know.. I don't know what I've been thinking lately... I'm so sorry... I swear it only happened a few times.. I was.. it was... was a huge mistake.. I do like you Goten. It's just.. hard being your girlfriend."

"How do you mean?"

"You're just.. always so secretive with your home life.. like you don't trust me with things."

"Heh so you think I'm keeping secrets from you? And you don't like it but then you do this? I can't believe you Cassy. I was really starting to like you."

Ryan finally said something. "Heh Goten, this has been going on for weeks, you must have been the only one who didn't know."

"What!!" Goten said pulling Ryans head a bit of the table. Goten looked at Cassy. He felt sick to his stomach.. "Cassy.. tell me this isn't true, tell me you haven't been fucking around on me for weeks"

Cassy didn't say anything. Goten slammed Ryans head into the table, causing a bit of blood to spill out of Ryan's mouth. "You two are fucking unbelievable, you deserve each other." Goten pushed Ryan across the table and he spilt onto the ground on the other side. Goten began walking away. Cassy ran after him, she pulled his arm. "Goten..". He pulled his arm out of her hand, turning to face her.

"What do you want.. I think you've done quite enough already."

"Goten I really am sorry, he was just.. there"

"Well you can keep him."

"I don't want him."

"Well you obviously don't want me either. Bye Cassy." He said definitively, turning around then storming off. As soon as he was outside the mall, he rocketed into the air, not caring if anyone saw. He wanted to get as far away as he could.

7:59pm

Goten was sitting on a branch near the top of a large tree that overlooked the ocean. The setting sun certainly made the scene beautiful, it was relaxing, but he couldn't get what had happened earlier out of his mind. He needed to talk to someone, but who? Trunks was with Erin, Gohan would be busy with work, then Pan; she was a handful. His dad? No, Goku wouldn't really have anything to contribute to matters like this.

"What about Bra?" he thought. "She was a girl, she was smart and level headed. But was it okay to go to her with this?" He took a deep breath of the crisp ocean side air, then took off from the tree branch. He'd make up his mind on the way back home.


	4. Bra and Goten

**Bra and Goten**

8:13 pm

Goten sighed. He wasn't sure if he should be here. It felt weird. It was trunk's sister; he didn't really talk to her that much considering they'd know each other forever. "She might not even been here" Goten told himself. He knocked lightly on her door twice. "Just a second!" a voice rang out from in the room.

"Oh man... " Goten said quietly. Truth was he had always had abit of a crush on Bra. She was 3 years younger than him, but he thought she was gorgeous; she was as smart as her mom, and she could definitely put up a fight ,as he'd found out a few weeks ago during a training session. She was a little.. spoiled sure, but she was a great girl anyways. He shifted his weight nervously. He was starting to think about leaving when the door opened.

"Oh hey Goten!" She said smiling. She noticed he looked upset.

"Hey B-chan" Goten said nervously as he smiled back at her.

She laughed a little "oh Goten, when are you going to drop that silly nickname?".

Her laugh made him feel abit more at ease "Well when I come up with a better one I'll be sure to let you know". He said smiling and winking at her.

"Hehe". Bra laughed nervously. Was he hitting on her? She hoped he was. She'd had a soft spot for him as long as she could remember, but he'd never really seemed to take notice of her. He was always busy with other girls. "So what's up Goten? Why did you look so sad when I opened the door."

"Oh, it's just... I broke up with Cassy, just wanted someone to talk to, maybe take my mind of it you know?"

'Ohh he finally broke up with that bitch' she thought. "Aw Goten I'm sorry." She gave him a quick hug. She didn't like Cassy but she didn't like seeing him sad either. She let go of him then asked "So how come you came to talk to me? Not that I don't like talking to you... just seems more something you'd go to Trunks with?".

"Well he's out with his girlfriend, I'd be a pretty lousy friend if I interrupted him, I don't even know where they are anyways". Goten said. He was starting to get more upset as he thought about Cassy.

"Oh yeah, he's always busy with Erin lately. Well come in, let's talk." Bra said moving to the side of her door frame so Goten could come in. Goten slowly began walking into her room. He was so nervous he tripped over his feet and nearly fell. Bra laughed a little "Careful Goten".

He hadn't been in her room for awhile, but it looked mostly the same. The dark purple room was illuminated by a large light that hung from the ceiling. Her bed was located in the corner nearest the door, while a desk and set of drawers sat in the adjacent corner. He could see the faint glow from the laptop on the desk. The other corner had a large closet with sliding mirror doors. One of the sliding doors was slightly ajar, and he could see some of her clothes and underwear through the partially open door. He blushed and turned away. He heard her door close. He looked around for somewhere to sit.

He heard her giggling softly behind him "Well Goten, are you going to sit down or not?"

"Oh uh yeah.. sorry.. just on your bed?" He stumbled his words nervously. 'Man I'm making an idiot out of myself', He thought.

"Yeah of course silly". She smiled happily. 'He's so cute.. especially when he's nervous' Bra mused, blushing slightly.

Goten took a seat on the side of her bed. Bra sat down beside him, much closer then was necessary.

"So what happened with Cassy? I mean you dumped her right... so why are you sad? Must have wanted to break up with her?" She said, looking into his eyes.

He was staring directly back into her eyes, her pretty, deep blue eyes. He shook his head. "I caught her kissing some other guy, she tried telling me she was sorry, it was the only time, blah blah blah, but then I found out shed been messing around with him for weeks."

"Ohhh I can't believe she'd do that. I'm sorry Goten... do I have to choke a bitch?" She said smiling, trying to cheer him up.

He smiled back, letting out a small laugh. "Thanks B-chain, but I don't think that's totally necessary."

"Well I kinda think it's a good that you two broke up."

"Really? Why?" Goten inquired.

"Well because..." she though carefully about what she said next. "Because you deserve way better than that skank."

"Haha me? You're kidding right?"

"No i'm serious Goten" she began. "You're hilarious, you're smart, you're nice, you're really cute... I know you can handle anything... " she began to trail off. He was looking at her smiling broadly.

"You're so sweet B-Chan."

She looked to the ground, blushing a little. 'Is this actually happening?' She thought 'Is Goten interested in me?' She decided she'd probe a little to find out.

"Goten, do you think I have nearly as many good qualities about me as you do?"

"You have more, for sure B-Chan."

"Really? Like what?"

"Well you're really sweet, you're a great listener, you're like a genius, you've got a great sense of humour you gorgeo... i mean you're um.. you're really pretty" Goten concluded, stumbling through his last few words. 'ugh I'm so stupid...' he thought.

'Goten was just about to call me gorgeous, oh my god'. She felt a tingle throughout her.

"You know what Goten, let's get out of here for abit."

"Oh? Where do you want to go?" Goten asked.

"Let's go to the lake!" she said smiling broadly.

"Yeah! Let's go" Goten agreed enthusiastically. The two made their way quickly out of capsule corp, the evening air was pleasant and warm. They quickly took off from the ground into the air, flying side by side.

10:51pm

He walked her to the front of capsule corp.

"Thank B-Chan, i really had a good time, thanks for taking my mind off everything." He said smiling at her.

"I had a great time too Goten, we definitely have to do it again" she said before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Goten blushed intensely. They stood grinning at each other for a few seconds.

"Well B-chan, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school"

"Oh," Bra said. 'Damn I was hoping he'd kiss me'. "Yeahh for sure" She replied smiling. They started to turn away from each other.

"Oh Goten?" She asked. They turned to face each other again.

"I have a favour to ask"

"Sure ,name it"

"I want you to help me become a super saiyan"

"Well no probl.. wait what??" Goten asked shocked.

"I want you to help me become a super saiyan." She repeated.

"I.. I dunno B-chan, I'm not sure if I'm the right person.. I don't think I could push you like that. I... don't even know if girls can go super saiyan"

"Well Goten" she said winking "let's find out" and with that she turned back and headed towards the doors of capsule corp.

"What's this all about..." Goten thought before heading back home.


	5. Training Days and Nights

**Training Days & Nights**

10:55pm

Goten entered the gravity room. He was surprised at how quickly it'd been repaired. He couldn't see any indication of the fight that had happened less than a week ago. He walked to the center of the room, and began performing a few light excercises as he waited for Bra. She said she'd be here at 11.

Goten was beginning to get worried and began nervously paced the Gravity Room, waiting for Bra. He checked his watch. 11:18 pm it read. He knew there was little chance anyone else would come in here this time of night, but he still couldn't shake the feeling like he was going to be caught.

"Maybe I should go, she's already late..." He fiddled with the front draw strings of his gi. There was a loud metallic clamping noise as the Gravity Room door opened. Goten held his breath for a second the exhaled in relief as Bra walked in dressed in a tight fitting tank top and shorts, both were her favourite scarlet red. Goten couldn't help but stare at her, his mouth hanging open. 'Wow...' Goten thought.

"Something the matter Goten?" she grinned. She knew perfectly well what was the matter

"Um, no no, heh, that's not the greatest outfit for training though B-Chan."

"Oh... well, I'll go change if you want."

"haha no no, that's okay, we'll worry about that later. Ready to start?"

"Absolutely."

"Can you handle higher gravity?"

"Yeah whenever me and trunks or dad fight we always use high gravity."

"yeah Vegeta loooooves that high gravity. What do you usually train at?"

"I dunno like 150?"

Goten set the gravity machine then engaged it. They were both briefly pulled forward and set off balance as they adjusted to the gravity. Goten strolled over to her. 150 gravity wasn't too noticeable. Bra seemed to be doing fine with as well.

"Okay, let's start with the basics. Do you know many energy attacks?"

"Umm.. actually I only know how to do these kind" she said a little embarrassed. She fired a small energy ball out of her outstretched hand. "Dad and trunks never taught me any of theirs."

"Heh, alright, well I'll teach you the kamehameha if you want?"

"Yeah I definitely do!" she responded enthusiastically. "Hehe I can just picture my dad's response when I pull a kamehameha on him next time we're training."

"Okay well for starters, have to learn to charge your energy. Do another one of those energy balls, except try to hold it in your hand, don't release it."

12:22 am

"Good, good B-Chan!" Goten cheered as Bra held her hands forward, continually streaming her energy into a beam. Bra closed her hands together, ending the beam. "I'm really getting the hang of this." She said.

"Heh yeah you are, okay now the kamehameha form. Watch me." Goten put his hands together then pushed them forward in front of him before pulling them back to his side. "Ka.. me... ha... me... ha!!" he yelled before bringing his hands forward. He didn't actually let out the blast since he wanted to demonstrate the hand movement a few times. "What do you think?" He asked dropping his hands to his sides.

"I can definitely do that.. I think.."

Goten grinned a little. "Okay watch one more time, then you take a shot at it ok?"

"Okay!"

Goten brought his hands forward again, repeating the exact hand movement he had a moment ago. "Ka... me... ha... me... ha!!" He yelled a little louder this time, unleashing the brilliant blue wave, which struck the opposing wall, rippling along it as the wall dissipated the energy. Goten moved over to Bra's right side so he could watch her form better. "Okay show me!"

Bra brought her hands forward just as Goten had done. She pulled them back to her side and began charging energy. "Ka.. Me... Ha...Me...HA!!" She yelled unleashing the blast. But rather then stream forward in a continuous blast, her energy came out in a series of beams that scattered randomly from her open hands and ricocheted around the room. Goten dodged and weaved through her beams, barely escaping being hit several times. She quickly closed her hands together ending the blast.

"Ohh Sorry Goten, you didn't get hit did you??" She said genuinely concerned, but amused at the events that had just transpired.

"No no I'm fine." Goten laughed a little. "Okay I guess I should have been clearer, we need to practice the form abit before you actually start shooting off the energy." He stuck out his tongue. "Okay watch me closely, I'll do the form repeatedly, try to mimic my movements, but DON'T actually fire off the energy". Goten moved so he was facing her head on. He pulled his hands forward then to his side then forward again. He repeated these actions a second time, then a third. On the fourth time Bra attempted to mimic him. He watched her arms and hand movements closely. They mirrored each other a few times before Goten stopped. "Okay good, there's just one little thing.." He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her so he could manipulate her hands.

'Hehe.. perfect, I knew he'd notice I was doing that wrong.' She thought.

"Okay, you're doing it perfectly until here..." Goten started, bringing her hands to her side. He felt weird touching her, but yet.. right at the same time. "You were putting them too close to each other, have to keep them at least this far apart.." He pulled her hands a little further apart. "The more energy you're going to be charging your kamehameha with, the further you're hands should be apart, or you'll run into problems like that earlier one" Goten laughed.

Bra turned her head back to him. "I think I got it." She said as she smiled. Goten let go of her hands and moved so he was on her right side again.

"Okay let's see it!"

Bra put her hands forward again, before pulling them to her side. "Ka! Me!" Her hands were quaking with energy "Ha! Me!" "I've got it this time" she thought. HAAAA!!" She yelled pushing her hands forward. She'd executed it perfectly and the massive energy way erupted from the ends of her hands. It's colour was a little peculiar though. Instead of the blue or red of everyone else's kamehameha, her's was distinctly green.

When her hands had closed ending the blast, she dropped to the ground taking deep breaths. Goten hurried over to her and helped her up.

"Nice one B-Chan." Goten said approvingly.

"That wasn't so hard." Bra said moving the locks of hair that had fallen over her face out of the way. She was still breathing heavily. "Sure is tiring though."

"Yeah I know, don't worry, you'll get less tired with practice. I've never seen a green kamehameha before though."

"Did I do it wrong?"

"No not at all, you did it perfectly. Everyone has abit of a different energy, yours must be different enough to cause it to be green

They kept at this for nearly two months, training at night and when they were pretty sure no one else would be attempting to use the gravity room, and training outside in remote areas during the day. Goten could feel her power rising rapidly. In no time at all she'd broken the million power level mark. He could also feel himself seriously crushing on her; they didn't just train together, they started hanging around with each other inside and outside of school. Bra had made a point to hang around him constantly after his and Cassy's breakup. She noticed the jealously in Cassy's face anytime she saw her and she loved it.  
At the end of their latest training session...

"I think you're ready B-Chan."

"Ready for what?"

"To go super saiyan"


	6. Mid School Special

Note: I don't really like this chapter. Feels... lame and kinda of forced. I'll probably rewrite it, maybe even scrap it, but it's important for the Bra/Goten development so I dunno. I have better chapters in the works though :)

**Mid School Special  
**  
1:43 pm

Goten was walking briskly towards physics when he felt someone pull at his arm. Spinning around, he saw it was Bra who'd pulled it. The two of them moved out of the stream of kids and off to the side where her locker was.

"Heyy Goten"

"Bey B-Chan, what's up?"

"Not much just heading to English," she replied holding up a notebook and a novel that were in her right hand. "What about you?"

"Physics." Goten said lifting the 1200 page tome in his left hand.

"Nice," she replied sarcastically, letting out a brief laugh. "So Goten," she started but was interrupted.

"Hey Bra!". It was Ken. She sighed and Goten saw her roll her eyes.

"Hey Ken." She said with fake pleasantry.

"Hey" he added looking at Goten. Goten merely nodded, a neutral expression on his face.

"So did you want something?" Bra asked. She was still being nice, but there was a stinging tone in her words which Ken seemed oblivious too.

"Nah just came over to talk."

"Oh.. well can we talk later? I was asking Goten something." She said, gesturing her hand towards Goten.

Ken gave a menacing look to Goten before saying "Yeah sure, catch up with you later Bra." He then joined the remaining ranks of kids moving through the halls.

Goten chuckled. "Who was that guy?"

"Just some guy in a few of my classes."

"Doesn't look like he wanted to be "just some guy" to you" Goten teased sticking out his tongue.

"Oh shush Goten." She retorted a little embarrassed.

Goten checked his watch "We should probably hurry to class."

"Oh Goten you're kind of lame sometimes you know." She teased. "That's actually what I was going to ask you about, me and Marron were going to skip last period and go to the mall, but she bailed on me, then I saw you in the hall... so Goten want to ditch last class and go to the mall with me?"

"Oh man.. " Goten thought. She was giving him that look that made him feel like agreeing to anything she asked. "I... I dunno."

"Come on Goten, I'll make it worth your while." She winked, leaned back against the wall, using her arms to tighten the tank top she was wearing.

"She's way too good at that" Goten thought. He let out a soft sigh. "Alright, let's go."

"Great!" She said excitedly, jumping onto him in a hug and almost knocking him over.

"Whoa calm down" Goten said laughing. Bra backed off abit but was still hanging on to Goten. During their engagement, the bell signaling the start of class rang. She popped open her locker and the two threw their books inside.

"Alright let's hurry outside Goten."

"Hm I've got a quicker way." Gotten said, taking her hand. He led her quickly into the nearby boy's washroom.

"Goten what are we..."

"Shh"

Goten raised his index and middle finger to his forehead and a split second later the two had disappeared, creating a small gust in their wake. They instantly reappeared in one of the boy's bathrooms at the mall. They both reeled a little from the strange feeling of instant transmitting, and then rushed out of the bathroom before they were spotted.

"Goten you need to teach me that!"

"Heh let's work on one thing at a time, it's not an easy technique, I still don't quite have the hang of it as you can tell from that rough landing."

"haha yeah.. I'm sure you'll get it quick though, you're a fast learner." Bra said, 'Except at a few things...' She thought. "It must be a little weird for him.. I've been waiting for him forever maybe I'll have to take the lead."

Goten just smiled back to her as the two began walking though the mall. Goten was observing one of the stores when he felt a hand grab a hold of his. He looked down to see that it was Bra's slender hand. She linked her fingers through his and gave a slight squeeze. He looked to her to see her grinning broadly.

"B-Chan?"

Bra didn't respond, she just kept smiling. Goten was blushing heavily. It was still... Weird he guessed, but he wanted this, he absolutely did. So he went along with it, and the two started walking through the mall holding hands. Goten tried to make conversation, but his tongue kept getting tied. He wasn't sure what to say to her. He'd never been nearly this nervous around a girl before. After a few minutes, Bra finally broke the silence.

"So Goten"

"Mmm?"

"I was going to pick out some new bathing suits, and I usually have someone I model them for so they can tell me what they think.. interested?" She asked coyly, already knowing the answer.

Goten felt his face flush red. "What is she trying to do to me??" he thought.

"Um yeah, I could do that" Goten said nervously, putting his free hand behind his head out of habit.

"Great" she smiled, pulling leadingly on his hand "this way."

After a few minutes of moving through the mall, Goten asked "Where are we going?"

"Oh you'll see."

Goten was dragged past one store then another. But his mind was too busy swimming with images and lustful thoughts for him to really care. After a few minutes Bra stopped in front of a store. Goten looked up and nearly choked on his own breath.

"Are you okay Goten?"

Yea" he responded weakly, "fine. You sure you want my opinion on this?"

"Yeah of course silly, if anything I'd prefer a guy's opinion on swimsuits." She proceeded to pull him into the store after her, past the one pieces, and right into the bikinis section. She let go of his hand and proceeded to work her way through the racks with remarkable speed.

"Let's see... hmm no.. no... maybe this one...no." She continued to talk to herself as she worked her way through the racks of clothing. Goten shifted his weight uneasily as he waited for her to be done. She strolled over to him with a small collection of clothes.

"Okay, this way" Bra said pulling Goten towards the change room.

She slipped into one of the empty change rooms, and a few moments later opened the door again. If Goten's jaw could have hit the ground it would have. She was wearing a tye-die number that faded from purple to pink and fully exposed her well toned body, her curves and her long legs. She did a quick spin in place watching as Goten stared at her. She giggled a little then put her hands on her hips, tilting her head with an innocent look on her face.

"Well Goten, what do you think?"

Goten closed his eyes for a sec, the shook his head a little. "Um.. sorry what did you say?

"I asked what you thought silly"

"Oh... you look amazing.." Goten said practically drooling.

"Yeah I like this one too." She said looking herself over. "Okay wait here a sec.." she trailed off heading back into the changing room. She performed the same routine with each suit shed picked out, strutting it in front of Goten and paying close attention to his reactions. She noticed other guys looking at her too, but Goten was the only one she was really concerned with. On her last outfit she asked Goten something a little different.

"So Goten, which one did you like the best?"

"I dunno they all looked great on you."

"Must have had a favourite silly"

"Hmm the 1st one I think, the tie dye"

"That was my favourite too" she said with a smile.

"So just going to get that one?"

She laughed "No no, I'm getting them all, just wanted to know your favourite."

2:39 pm

The two walked out of the store a few minutes later. Goten held Bras hand in his left hand and her bag of clothing in the other.

"So what did you want to do now B-Chan?" Goten asked.

"Mmm..." she thought for a moment. "I'm a little hungry. Want to go get some food?"

"I'm a little hungry" Goten said. His stomach betrayed him though as it growled loudly as he thought of food.

"I bet you could Goten" she snickered.

Goten laughed a little "Ok, so maybe I'm more than a little... Where did you want to go?"

"Hmmm I was thinking the Murai"

"Oh..." Goten said.

"Something the matter?"

"Nah I Just wasn't expecting that heh"

"Well we can go somewhere else if you want"

"No no of course thats that's fine" he grinned to her, "Now just need to find a place to transmit from..." Goten said looking around.

" Actually Goten, it's so nice out, how about we walk there?"

3:00 pm

The two walked along the street talking and joking still holding hands. Goten was feeling totally at ease with her now. For the first time there was a girl he didn't have to hide anything from.

"Whoa what's going on up there?" Goten said pointing up the street. The faint sound of sirens could be heard coming from where Goten had pointed.

"Dunno looks like something big is going on" Bra replied.

"Well let's check It out" Goten declared as he pulled her.

They arrived to see a massive detachment of police surrounding the Imperial Commerce Bank. There was a small crowd gathered around the barricades the police had set up. When Goten and Bra reached their barricade there was an officer there.

"Sorry kids, you really should get out of here."

"What's going on in there?" Goten asked.

"It's a real situation, we've got several robbers armed to the teeth in there, and at least 50 hostages. You kids better get out of here, we have the situation under control The officer said to Goten before walking back to his regiment.

"Right" Goten said. Bra noticed a devilish flare in his eyes as he and Bra stepped away from the barricades.

"Goten... I know that look. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking we go in there"

"But you heard him he said they had it under control."

"He's a cop he has to say that. Someone could get hurt."

"So could you!" she protested, squeezing his hand tightly.

"What?? Don't be ridic..." Goten said but stopped himself. He remembered Bra had never actually fought against a non-saiyan before. And the only humans who she had seen fight were yamcha, krillin and them. Her perception of average human strength must have been very skewed.

"What??" She demanded, letting go of his hand and putting her hands on her hips, a serious look on her face.

"You've never fought a human before have you?"

"No, but what does that have to do with it?"

"Well they're.. uhh... how do I put it, a lot weaker than us. Trust me, neither of us would have any problems taking them out."

"But Krillin and them.."

"Krillin is way above any other human"

"But they have guns..."

"I know, but trust me those aren't a problem either. Guns are wayyy weaker than our energy attacks."

She frowned. She still didn't look convinced that he wasn't going to get hurt.

"Ok Goten, but if you're going to play hero I'm going with you." She said cracking a faint smile. She believed Goten, and was actually kind of excited.

"Ok let's see how many are in there." Goten said closing his eyes. His eyes darted back and forth quickly underneath his eyelids.

"Okay I count 62 people, so there's at most 12 bad guys." Goten proclaimed before reaching out and grabbing hold of Bra. He raised his middle and index fingers to his forehead and in a flash the two had disappeared from where they stood and apparated inside the bank. Goten had taken care to appear some distance away from any ki signals so as not to be noticed, and the two entered the bank silently.

When they were inside Goten quietly set down the bag and let go of Bra's hand, raising his index finger to his mouth to gesture for silence. He wasn't worried about their safety, but the safety of the hostages.

"We could probably take all 12 out easily without anyone getting hurt, but we can't take that risk. We have to take at least a few of them out without being noticed before we rush them" he whispered to Bra as the two edged themselves along the wall. Goten was in the lead and peered around the lip of the nearby corner. He needed to be sure which Ki signals were the robbers and which were the hostages.

Goten pulled back and gestured for Bra to look over the lip. She stepped lightly as she moved in front of him and then peered over.

"See all 11?" he asked as she joined him behind the safety of the corner. She nodded.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"That big guy... He's the leader. He and 9 of the other guys are out in the open, the other guy is hidden... could be a problem." Goten replied.

"Hmm... "

"Okay I'll get the five on the left if you want to get the five on the right.. we'll both go for the last guy." Goten said, nodding to her. Bra grinned. She was actually excited for this, to fight, to save someone. She knew Goten wouldn't put her in any danger she couldn't handle.

"B-Chan... just hold back your strength, the ki you're sensing off them is their full power-level. We just want to hurt them, not kill them."

"Got it"

"Okay, on 5" Goten said, he held up his hand all of his fingers up. He curled in his thumb.

"4" he whispered. He curled in another finger. "3"

he curled in another finger. Then another. Bra could feel her heart beating intensely, a strange rush over took her as Goten's last finger curled into his hand and he sprung forward, disappearing around the corner to the left. Bra rushed out around the corner darting right a split second after Goten.

Goten upped his speed causing everything except his and Bra's movements to appear to be in slow motion. He ran up behind the nearest robber, striking him hard from behind and knocking him out cold. As the robber was beginning to fall he stuck out his left hand blasting another enemy with a brief burst of his Ki. He stuck out his right hand to a third robber and used his energy to manipulate the enemies weapon. He caused the weapon to wrench upwards striking the robber hard on the chin. He still had two left. He sped toward the nearest enemy, leaping from the ground and delivering a kick to the robber head. While still in mid-air from the kick he knocked the 5th robber back hard with a brief Ki flare, being careful not to hit any of the hostages on the ground. He landed on the ground just as the first enemy he'd struck hit the ground. He listened for the sound of the rest of the robbers, and heard 9 more thuds of the robbers bodies and several clangs of their weapons.

Bra matched Goten's speed and in a blur launched her attack. She ran at the nearest enemy, dropping to the ground in a slide. When she was near the enemy, she pushed herself off the ground into a handstand, her right foot connecting hard with the chin of her opponent. She raised her left arm so she was hand standing on just her right palm. She knocked another robber away with her Ki as she spun on her palm. She propelled herself back onto her feet, striking another robber with her Ki in mid air. She ran at the nearest robber who was still standing. She kicked the gun out of his hands, knocking him out in two quick blows. For the last robber she stuck her index and middle finger on her left hand out, pinning him with her energy. With a quick motion of her fingers she smashed him into the ground, quickly joinging up with Goten. The two half-saiyans looked at each other as they heard the thuds and groans of felled and damaged bodies. There were screams and shocked words that came from the hostages as they'd watched what transpired.

"Back off! Fucking get back!" A man yelled. Goten and Bra looked up. It was the last robber, he'd snatched up one of the hostages and was holding a gun to her head, cowering behind her. There was some screams and clambering of steps as several hostages ran away from him.

"Take one step and I'll blow her head off!" the robber growled at the two. Goten and Bra exchanged smirks.

"Goten was right.. these guys are pansies." Bra thought.

"What! What are you smiling abo..." but before he could even finish his sentence, he was disarmed and on the ground barely conscious. The woman he had been holding on had a look of shock and amazement. She clearly had no idea what to make of this situation, but after a moments hesitiation she spoke

"Oh thank thank you so much you saved our lives!"

"Heh no problem" Goten responded putting his hand behind his head and blushing slightly. The woman smiled at the two of them before joining the rest of the hostages who were fleeing the bank.

"You're right Goten that was pretty easy." Bra said "And a total rush."

"Yeah" Goten agreed. "I think I understand why Gohan used to do stuff like this all the time." He added contemplatively.

"What are you thinking Goten?"

"I dunno... maybe we should make a habit of this?"

Bra was about to respond but was interrupted by a yell. "You two! On the ground! Now!"

The two looked up to see the police had stromed into the bank, and several had their guns trained on Goten and Bra.

"Heh time to go Goten"

"Yep" Goten replied, raising his index and middle finger to his forehead and grabbing bra with his other hand. The two disappeared, reappearing around the corner where they had initial entered the bank.

"Almost forgot" Goten explained to Bra, reaching down to grab her bag, and Instant Transmitting out of the bank, reappearing several blocks away, in the alley next to the Murai.

"Let's go" Goten nodded to her. It was then he knew for sure, looking back at her, that he had fallen for her. Hard.


	7. Push it Bra!

**Push it Bra!**

10:11pm

"Come on B-chan!" Goten yelled. He pulled back the energy in the blast abit. He didn't want to overwhelm her. He could feel her energy; it was spiking, albeit sporadically.

"Goten don't you hold back on me!" She yelled. She was struggling to hold off his energy. She could feel something inside her swelling up, longing to be released. She imagined how she'd feel if she lost her father, her mother, Trunks.. Goten.

Goten pushed more energy forward. Bra was still holding the energy back. He didn't want to hurt her, but she told him not to hold back. "Get ready B-chan... I'm going to step it up a notch! You can do this I can feel it! Remember, you can't just want to do this, you have to make yourself need to do it". He joined both his hand together and stepped up the energy of the beam. He was ready to stop the blast at any time if she couldn't handle it. He could feel her energy keep growing.

'I need to do this, I know I can do this!' She thought, more determined than ever. The feeling inside her felt like it was about ready to boil. Her hair flashed white and she knocked his blast into the air. Goten immediately pulled back and ended his energy wave. Her hair stayed white for a brief moment, and then flashed back to its traditional green tinge. She fell to her hands and knees, her head down, sweat beading across her face. She was breathing deeply. Goten ran over too her, nearly tripping over himself. He dropped down beside her.

"Are you okay??" He asked frantically.

She looked up him, seeing the massive concern in his eyes. She smiled "Don't worry Goten, I'm fine." She took a few breaths, and moved off her hands and knees to sit on the floor "I almost had it didn't I?"

Goten lost the look of concern and smiled back at her "Yeah B-Chan... you were so close, I know you'll get it next time.. but I think we should call it a day for training." He stood up and stretched out his hand to her. She took it and he helped pull her up. She was still a little shaky, and had to grab on to him for support. They looked at each other, and then looked away blushing. They heard the clanking of the gravity room door opening and moved apart from each other instinctively. And it was lucky they did because Vegeta walked into chamber.

"Bra?" Vegeta said curiously looking at her.

"Hey daddy" she said back as sweetly as she could.

Vegeta eye Goten much more suspiciously and sinisterly.

"Goten, what are you doing in here with my daughter?" he demanded.

"Nothing." Goten said trying to not sound guilty. Vegeta squinted at Goten then took a few steps towards him before Bra spoke.

"Daddy please, we were just sparring a little"

"Hmph, that better have been all". Vegeta looked at Bra more intently. "It looks like it was more than just a little sparring, you better not have hurt my daughter boy" He added pointing accusingly at Goten.

"No no dad, he didn't at all"

"Tch.. he better not have. I think it's time you should be getting home don't you Goten?" Vegeta said taking one last hard look at Goten before walking further into the chamber. 'Oh man he knows.. he knows... ' Goten thought frantically. Bra pulled his arm as she walked towards the chamber's exit and the two hurried out of the gravity room. They didn't want to spend any more time in the same room with Vegeta then they had to.

"Sorry about that Goten"

"It's okay B-Chan, I made it out alive so it's all good" Goten replied winking at her.

"Heh, barely " she retorted sticking out her tongue. She leaned against the nearby wall with her hands behind her. "So are we still on for tomorrow night?"

"Yeah of course, I promised I'd make you a super saiyan didn't I?"

"Yeah you did..." She said softly, standing upright then taking a step forward. Their faces were within inches of each other.

"B-Chan I.."

"Shh" she said placing a finger over his lips. They leaned in towards each other, but Goten turned away when he heard a noise down the hall.

"I should really go..." Goten said. After that encounter with Vegeta, any courage he'd worked up to make a move on her had been crushed.

She sighed irritably. "Yeah I guess so, don't want my dad mutilating you now do we?"

10:59 pm

Goten strode through the door to his house. It was fairly late so he was surprised to see that his mom was still awake and Gohan wasn't at home. There was a small crash as the door shut behind him, alerting Goten's presence to Gohan and ChiChi.

"Goten could you come in here for a moment?" ChiChi asked. Goten recognized that tone and let out an unhappy groan, but obeyed.

"Yes?" he asked entering chalantly into the living room.

"Would you mind explaining this??" She asked, pointing accusingly first at him then at the TV.

Goten watched and listened to the TV.

"Once again we're reporting on a bizarre incident that occurred earlier today. According to police, 11 armed men attempted to rob Imperial Commerce Bank on Tules and Rutherd. While police were outside it appears two teenagers somehow entered the bank, and managed to incapacitate all the robbers."

Goten groaned as the report flashed to some grainy video footage of him and Bra attacking the last robber. The only identifying thing of the two was Goten's hair. After the footage, the report switched to a brief interview with the woman whom Goten and Bra had saved.

"I've never seen anything like it" she began. "A boy and a girl. They moved so fast. One moment, I had a gun to my head and they were infront of me and the next, they were beside me and the robber was on the ground, without his gun."

ChiChi turned of the TV. "Goten this has been all over the news." She said sternly, starring at Goten. "Well??" She inquired.

"Well what?" Goten replied.

"Were you involved Goten?"

"Wel.. uh..." Goten began. She clearly knew it was him. She sighed.

"great Goten. How many times do I have to tell you, you can't be caught using stuff like this!"

"But mom, they were in trouble!"

"Goten, I don't think mom mean you shouldn't have done it right mom?" Gohan interrupted, his voice calm.

"Right Gohan" she said. "I'm proud you did it Goten, you just need to be more careful. You can't get caught doing stuff like that."

"So what should I do then?"

"Catch" Gohan said tossing Goten two watches. "Me and Videl haven't used these in years. Maybe you and Bra can make use of them.

Goten looked at the watches. They were the watches Gohan and Videl had used when they used to patrol the city and saiya-man and saiya-girl. Goten smiled at first, then he remembered what the outfits looked like.

"Um Gohan?"

"Yes?"

"I don't have to wear the same costume as you did do I?"

Gohan snickered. "No of course not, you can store any outfit in there." He laughed a little more as he mused on his teenage exploits. "That outfit really was kind of ridiculous wasn't it?"

"Use that from now on okay Goten?"

"Okay mom I will"


	8. Bra, a Super Saiyan?

**Bra a Super Saiyan?!  
**  
10:28 pm

"This is it" she thought stepping into the Gravity room. She was so close last time she knew she was going to get it this time. She was so anxious to do it, she had insisted on trying again tonight. She saw Goten doing situps near the center of the room. He stopped as soon as he noticed her and jumped to his feet. The two exchanged smiles before Goten spoke.

"You're sure you want to do this tonight right? I don't want you to push yourself to hard"

"I'm sure Goten." She replied confidently.

"Okay.." Goten said, concern still evident in his voice. "But B-Chan.. I've been wanting to ask.. and I kind of feel I have to ask, why do you want to become a Super Saiyan so bad?"

She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. She looked away from Goten to the ground, she spoke softly at first, her voice rising as she continued to speak "I, I just... hate feeling helpless.. I remember when baby came.. and he took my dad..my mom.. took Trunks.. took you, took me, took everyone. If I'd been stronger, if I'd noticed sooner, maybe I could have done something. I never want to feel like that, to feel helpless and not be able to do anything. I want to be able to fight!" A few tears went down her face which bore a determined look. She wiped the tears off, looking into Gotens eyes. She saw a look of total understanding. She was feeling it; the same intense feelings from yesterday, the feeling like something was about ready to rupture, to explode, something long dormant longing to get out.

"Goten.. let's start!"

Goten nodded, and turned super saiyan in a quick flash, before engaging her.

10:41pm

There was no stopping it now, Bra was beginning to change already. She felt the dormant force within her unleash itself, a sinking feeling forming in her stomach making her feel sick. She seemed to loose control of parts of her body as she felt every extremity flooding with pure energy.

"This is it..." Goten thought as he watched Bra's body begin to quake from up in the air.

Bra let out a glass shattering scream. She grabbed the sides of her head; it felt ready to split. She was gasping for air, and she fell to the floor onto her hands and knees. Fissures began appearing around her hands and knees, small at first but continually increasing in size with each passing moment. Her near colorless aura radiated from her strongly. There was a sharp stab of pain and she arched her back, wrenching her eyes shut and raising her head as she let out a scream. Her hair flashed white for a second, and her aura intensified. She let her head slouch back down when there was another jab of pain, as her hair flashed white again. She barely had time to take a breath before another painful impulse hit her. Again and again she was hit by these impulses and each time her hair would flash white then siver before beginning to fade back to green. After what felt like an eternity to her but was only a few seconds, her hair did not fade back to it's traditional green, nor did her Aura recede. There were several deep, gauging fissures on the gravity room floor, emanating from her in all directions. She gasped for air, as the painful impulses faded.

Goten touched down near Bra. She had changed. She had become a super saiyan... or had she? There was something strange.. her hair stayed down like it did normally it didn't spike up. Her hair and aura were silver, not gold like every other super saiyan he'd ever seen. Her energy felt insanely high for a first time super saiyan. She was on her hand and knees, her eyes closed.

"B-Chan??" Goten said.

She opened her eyes and looked up at Goten. He stepped back a little.

"B-Chan? Are you okay? Your eyes..." Goten said slowly, staring at her. Her eyes were strange, rather than their usual deep blue, they were purple with a diffuse glow emanating from them.

She stood up. The transformation didn't seem to have changed her physical stature much, she still stood the same height, and her physique was still slender and feminine.

"Never better" she said with a sinister tone. She looked herself over, raised her hand to her face then clenched and unclenched it. "Remarkable..." She spoke softly, "I finally did it!" She declared proudly.

"Yeahh B-Chan! Good job!"

"Hehe... Goten... let's fight."

"B-Chan... don't push yourself, you've only just transformed"

"What? Scared to fight?"

"No, I just..."

"Then fight." She charged at him. She moved with such speed he couldn't react. She rushed in close and hit him with a Ki blast knocking him many feet away.

'Ugh... I guess her transformation is even more aggressive than normal Super Saiyan.' He thought as he picked himself up. 'She's so fast, I barely saw her when she made that attack'.

He looked to where she had last been just in time to see her strike him again.. and again. She was digging into him like crazy. A single blow wasn't terribly painful, but she attacked with such speed he couldn't believe it. He tried to fight back but she was just simply too fast.

'Ugh, I can't take it like this' he thought. He let out a yell as she continued to bombard him. Her attacks lost most of their impact as he felt himself power to SS2. He flared his energy and knocked her back. She fell to the ground and returned to normal. "B-Chan!" He yelled, dropping out of SS2 back to normal. He rushed over and kneeled beside her. "Are you okay? I'm sorry"

"Ow ow.." She said sitting up. She almost fell back again but Goten caught her. "Goten.. I.. I don't know what happened. I just couldn't control myself, I didn't hurt you did I?"

"heh... a little, I'll be fine though, did I hurt you? Sorry I had to do that, I just... I couldn't keep up with you while I was in Super Saiyan, at all. You were so insanely fast."

"I'm okay just... kind of sore."

"heh" Goten said smiling. "Ok... let's get out of the gravity room. No more for today" He added, helping her up. She stumbled a little and hung onto him tightly. They began moving towards the exit.

"I really did it didn't I Goten?"

"You sure did" He said smiling at her.

The two exited out of the gravity room.

"Goten?"

"yeah B-Chan?"

"Don't tell my dad or Trunks about this ok?"

"Sure.. but... why not?"

"I just.. want to have control before I show them, I want them to be surprised and impressed by what I can do.. plus I don't think they'd like knowing how much time we've spent together."

"Well I think you're right about that." Goten said with a nervous laugh.

"Let's go to the lake again Goten"

"Are you sure? If you're tired..."

"No I can handle it.. I just want to relax, and spend some time with you without us trying to tear into each other" she said with a smile.

"Haha alright, let's go then" Goten said.

11:14 pm

"Hey mom, have you see Bra?"

"Hmm.. oh I think I saw her and Goten leave about 20 minutes ago"

"Goten?"

"Something wrong Trunks?"

"No no, any idea where they went?"

"I'm not sure, maybe the lake?"

"Ok" Trunks said agitated. 'What are they doing...'

He walked outside where Erin was waiting inside his car. He got into the car "Something wrong Trunks?"

"No.. Let's just go to the lake"

"Why?"

"I'm not sure.. I just think we should."

11:27 am

Goten and Bra were lying on a cliff overlooking the lake. They were on their backs side by side watching the stars.

"Look B-Chan" Goten said outstretching a hand, "A shooting star, make a wish"

"It's beautiful!" Bra said as she watched it streak across the sky. 'I wish Goten would kiss me'

"Not nearly as beautiful as you"

The two looked at each other, blushing a little.

'Just do it!' Goten told himself. He propped himself up then leaned in over top of her, and finally he kissed her. A quick kiss at first, the he pulled back a bit. She was smiling, so he kissed her again, longer this time and deeper this time. He felt their tongues intertwine and massage each other.

"Goten! What the FUCK!!"

Goten looked up frantically. Bra angled herself so she could look too. 'Oh shit! Trunks!!' They both thought. They jumped off each other extraordinarily quickly and stood up. Trunks started walking quickly towards them.

"Did he touch you? What did he do Bra??" Trunks demanded, eyeing Bra.

"Nothing! We didn't do anything!" Bra protested. Trunks clenched his fists then turned his attention to Goten.

"Trunks wait" Goten said backing up away from Trunks. He wasn't going to fight back but he didn't want his ass kicked either.

"You son of a bitch Goten" trunks said angrily, closing in on Goten. He shoved Goten into a large nearby tree, then grabbed him by the throat and pushed him up against the tree. The Tree let out cracking noises and it started to be bent by the pressure Trunks was putting on Goten. Erin and Bra rushed over to the two. Bra jumped on the arm Trunks was using to pin Goten against the Tree. Erin grabbed his other hand and pulled it.

"Trunks let go of him!!" Bra yelled. Trunks stared at Goten furiously. Erin continued to pull tightly on his arm. "Ahhhh... FINE!". Trunks screamed letting go of Goten and then walking a few steps away. He put his hands behind his head and breathed deeply. Bra helped Goten up, he was coughing from Trunks hold.

"Are you okay??" Bra asked.

Trunks turned around and pointed at Goten. "How could you do this Goten? My best friend.. my little sister! Damnit!"

Bra looked at Trunks angrily. "how did you even know we were here?"

"Mom said you two left together, I figured you'd come here."

Bra was incredibly angry, she was about to yell at Trunks, but Erin spoke first.

"Calm down Trunks, I think they make a good couple, and wouldn't you rather your sister go out with someone you know is a good guy then some sleazebag?"

Trunks stared at Erin. His lip twitched slightly. He put a hand to his forehead and stroked it. "Erin let's go. I'll deal with this later"

"But Trunks"

"I said let's go." Trunks said ending the conversation.

With that Trunks and Erin went back towards his car. Trunks flashed Goten one last angry glance then got into his car and sped away, accelerating the car as fast as it would go.

"Goten... I'm so sorry about that"

"It's okay, it's not your fault.. I'm surprised that's all he did." Goten said still rubbing his neck

"I know but still... Trunks is such a jerk!"

"It's okay, he's just looking out for you B-Chan. I'm alot more worried about what your dad will do."

"He'll come around.. he's really not as mean as everyone says."

"I somehow doubt that B-chan" Goten said smiling.

"I guess we should head back huh? Moment was kinda totally ruined wasn't it?"

"Haha, it sure was". The two of them took off back to capsule corp.

11:45 am

"Well I guess this is goodnight?" Bra said nervously infront of capsule corp.

"Yeah.." Goten said slowly. They looked at each other for a moment before Goten leaned in and kissed her softly. She pulled back after a bit and hugged him tightly, resting her head on his shoulder.

"B-Chan?"

"I just want to stay like this for a minute" she said softly closing her eyes. 'He makes me feel so safe, so happy...' Bra thought. 'She's really something special... why is she even interested in me' Goten thought. They let go of each other. Bra looked a Goten, placing a hand of the side of his face, she gave him a quick kiss then stepped back.

"I'll see you tomorrow Goten, just be careful of trunks" she said, moving back a little more.

"It's not him I'm worried about" Goten replied cracking a smile.

"Don't worry, I'll deal with daddy" she said before blowing him a kiss. She turned around and walked towards the doors of capsule corp. She turned back as she opened the main doors and smiled at Goten. Finally she headed inside.

"She's perfect..." Goten thought. He took off a moment later and headed from home. He couldn't stop thinking how amazing kissing her had been. 'Did this mean she wanted to a couple now, were they "going out"?' He'd have to find out soon. He also remembered her ascended saiyan state. It wasn't a normal super saiyan transformation that was for sure.

11:56 pm

Goten strode into his house, a grin plastered to his face that he couldn't possibly hide.

"Hey Gohan" He said quickly, attempting to get past his brother without Gohan asking questions.

"Hey Goten... what's your hurry?"

"Oh um nothing"

"Heh, you're a bad liar. And that look on your face certainly doesn't say nothing"

"Gohannnn"

"No Goten, Im not letting you go till you tell me what's up" Gohan said coyly.

Goten sighed. "Ok..."

Gohan and Goten took a seat at the kitchen table. "Alright Goten, spill it"

" well me and.. Bra, we kinda made out"

"hahahahaha... ohhhh Goten, Vegeta is sooo going to MURDER you!! Ahahahaha" He patted goten on the back "Good job though bro, she's cute.. I take it trunks and Vegeta don't know yet since you're still alive?"

"Well, Trunks kind of caught us"

"What? Wow talk about bad luck. And he's okay with it?"

"Well not exactly, he kinda attacked me till Erin and Bra made him stop.. then he took off angrily"

"I hope you're going to sort it out though? No matter how much you like a girl, it's not worth losing your best friend over it... how much do you like her?"

"Alot, I don't know, just feel a real connection with her, we've been hanging out and training and everything for like 2 months. Trunks was getting suspicious anyways I think"

"Training? Haha, that's not very romantic Goten"

"Well she asked me to train her."

"Really? Any idea why?"

"Well she said she wanted to become a super saiyan"

"Heh, seems like everyone is these days anyways"

"Well she did it, at least I think she did"

"Whoa whoa, Goten... "Gohan leaned forward eyeing Goten "What do you mean you 'think' she did? Should be easy to tell by now I'd think"

"Well that's just it.. I couldn't tell. Not for sure. I've never seen a female super saiyan, I dunno if they'd look like we look. What she did.. it was different. Her hair didn't turn gold or stand on end, it turned silver and remained down. Her aura wasn't gold either it was... silver too. And Gohan... she was fast. Like unreal fast. I had to turn SS2 just to be able to block her attacks. I mean a single attack from her while I was in Super Saiyan didn't really hurt but she unleashed so many so fast, it hurt like hell"

Gohan shook his head "I don't know Goten, that.. well it sounds sort of like Super Saiyan.. yet not. Maybe girls don't turn super saiyan, maybe they turn something.. something else. Maybe dad or Vegeta will know"

"Gohannn" Goten groaned.

"hey hey, I was just kidding about that asking vegeta part. You said you were training with her for about 2 months? Did she do any training before that?"

"Yeah about 2 months... and she trained with Trunks and Vegeta sometimes."

"Considering how young you and trunks turned super saiyan, she might have been able to in that short of time. I think we should ask dad."

"Okay just.. don't go telling everyone. She doesn't want anyone to know she can do it yet"


	9. Goku's Thoughts

**Goku's Thoughts**

12:04 am

"She went silver?" Goku asked, making sure he'd heard correctly.

"Yeah Dad, I've never seen anything like it. Her speed was incredible. She was nearly as fast as me in Super Saiyan 2"

"Hmm... I knew that form existed"

Gohan and Goten looked at each other confused. "Dad? What do you mean?" Gohan inquired.

"Gohan, remember when we were in the hyperbolic time chamber training to fight cell?"

"yeah of course"

"Remember that form I showed you? Where I increased my power radically, but I never tried to use it against cell because it was to slow?"

"Yes.." Gohan began. He was pretty sure he knew where Goku was going.

"Well I call that the Power form of the Super Saiyan. The one we use, the one we've always used, I always believed that was the balanced form, which means there should be at least one other form, that rather than sacrificing speed for power like the power form, sacrifices power for speed."

"But dad, her punches, they still hurt, her power felt nearly as high as mine did after I'd gone super saiyan several times."

"Yes, I'm sure it did. The form is able to achieve astonishing speed without much loss in power.. I was trying to perform that transformation once I started training in other world. I actually thought I had it briefly... but once I got super saiyan 2 I stopped trying... wow.. speed form for her first transformation.. maybe speed form is the only form girls can take.. can you imagine.. as Super Saiyan 3 she'd be just as fast as me in Super Saiyan 4.. and she's a girl! A genuine female super saiyan..." Goku trailed off. He was more talking to himself now then Goten or Gohan.

"Dad what does it all mean?"

""Huh? Oh... I'm not sure, if I'm thinking correctly, her form is actually the most effective. At an equivalent level, you'll find hitting her to be nearly impossible. It doesn't matter how hard you can hit, or how well you can take damage if you can't even hit your opponent. I don't know how you actually get to this form. For power form you just charge your energy, bulk up your muscles and increase your power. If you try to slim your muscles and decrease your power to up your speed, you simply fall out of your current super saiyan level. Of course I'm just talking now... I'd have to see it to be sure."

"It might be a bit before you see that" Goten started, "She doesn't even want vegeta or Trunks to know yet so please guys.. keep this to yourself"

"We will... hmmm. Goten, is there something going on with you and Bra?"

"What??" Goten said shocked that his dad had asked him that. "No! Well I mean not really no... sort of" Goten said struggling with his words.

"Oh Goten, you're always getting yourself into messes aren't you?" Goku said smirking. 'Vegeta is not going to like this' he thought grinning a little. He laughed to himself. "Well boys it's getting pretty late, we can talk about this more tomorrow, we should go to bed"

"Yeah dad, we will soon"

"Alright, night boys" Goku said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"How does he do that?" Goten asked once he was reasonably sure Goku was out of ear shot.

"Do what?" Gohan asked.

"Act like such a genius when it comes to fighting and super saiyan abilities. It sounds like he's right on the money with Bra. And I didn't even say much about her and he got that there was something going on."

"Well it was easy to tell something's going on with you two, I mean if you've seen her go super saiyan but she doesn't even want Trunks or Vegeta to know she can, obviously there is something with you two; she trusts you. As for your first question.. I honestly have no idea. Don't get me wrong I love dad but he's not the brightest guy when it comes to, say... academic subjects like math. But put him in a battlefield and someone to fight, and you'll see more brilliant moves out of him than anyone. I have no idea how he does it either. But he's also right that we should be getting to bed, I have work and you have school. I still want to hear more about this tomorrow okay Goten?"

"Yeah.. alright Gohan.."

12:48 am

Goten lied on his bed, he couldn't stop thinking about Bra.  
Trunks was likewise lying on his bed at capsule corp. He was fuming about the events that had transpired tonight.

"Who does Goten think he is" he said sitting up. He punched the air. "How could he do this to me.. ugh damn him... but maybe they'll be good together... he's a good guy I can trust him.. or maybe I can't since he did this. Ugh I don't know anymore." He fell back on his bed.


	10. Back to Planet Vegeta

**Back to Planet Vegeta  
**  
8:55 am

Goku drifted slowly through the asteroid belt that permeated a small part of the orbit area between mars and Jupiter. He yawned, that is to say, he would have yawned, were it possible to do so in space. It'd been an early day when ChiChi had woke him up, frantic about a story on the news, insisting he do something about it.

He extended his arms, expelling a small amount of energy to stop himself, and in a brief burst of light turned Super Saiyan. A few small waves of energy rippled out and disturbed several nearby asteroids. He'd been working on preserving energy when switching between SS levels lately and it seemed to have paid off. He'd also learned to hold his breath for extended periods of time, which permitted him to perform some high intensity training in the vast expanses of space. It was the only place where SS4 training was practical if he did not have the intention of devastating earth. The lack of gravity had initially been a problem, but by constantly accelerating while performing his training allowed him to more than make up for it. He closed his eyes, and tensed for a second before he relaxing. His energy spiked again as he shot to SS2. The resulting energy wave disturbed the surrounding asteroids only slightly more. He flicked his hand at a nearby asteroid. The asteroid shot out from its place with a surprising amount of speed.

"Super Saiyan 2 should be more than enough for this" Goku thought. Lately he'd grown extremely bored of his job of protecting the Earth. Today's mission consisted of stopping a continent size rock from colliding with Earth. Goku almost wished it was planet size. Then maybe it'd be slightly challenging. He scratched his neck before creating a small energy surge that set him adrift again. He hummed softly in his head and put his hands behind his head. After 5 minutes or so he decided he might as well get down to business. It'd be breakfast time soon. Goku peered around. He looked in Jupiter's direction and saw his target. He lazily stuck his right hand out palm facing forward and flat. It was a newer technique he'd been working on with mild success. His palm shone as energy began to build up in it. His 3 other extremities also began shining as energy gathered at them too. "Honak-Tah!" He yelled. Though obviously he was the only one who heard his yell. The 3 other energy orbs shot through his body towards his extended palm and united into an orb of energy which streamed out immediately towards the asteroid. A few moments later the asteroid was vaporized ending the threat to Earth. Goku rolled his eyes. Nothing was challenging to him anymore. Even sparring with Vegeta was a simple task; Vegeta simply couldn't maintain SS4 as long as him. He turned back towards earth. The high power levels of the other z fighters made finding it rather unchallenging. He raised his fingers to his forehead and disappeared. He rematerialized near kami's lookout, and flew towards it. He spotted Gohan and the two aved to each other.

"Hey dad" Gohan said as Goku touched down on kami's lookout.

"Hey Gohan, what are you doing here?" Goku said as he powered down from super saiyan 2. "Shouldn't you be at home?"

"I should, but I wanted to talk to you about something I've been thinking about."

"Oh, what is it?" Goku asked.

"Well, me and Vegeta have been working on an idea, or plan if you will"

Goku laughed slightly "You and vegeta working together?"

Gohan laughed a little too "yeah I was kinda surprised myself. But yeah, as we both know, earth seems to have finally settled down again, as such we were thinking about the old Planet Vegeta."

"I thought it was destroyed?" Goku inquired

"Oh it was, but we know there's still remnants of it left. We were proposing that we go there, just look around. There might be something interesting or worthwhile there. I think vegeta has some secret motive, he always does, but I'm curious."

"Sounds good" Goku said nodding, "When are you guys leaving? Your mother isn't going to be too happy about this."

Gohan put one of his hands to the back of his head laughing nervously "Well the ship was done ahead of schedule... so were going to leave in a few hours, it's a little short notice but me and vegeta are pretty anxious. I was hoping you could tell everyone.. particularly mom.. and videl"

"Whatttt?? She's -your- wife... and ChiChi will kill me for letting you go" Goku protested. "You might be an adult but she still doesn't like you doing things like this."

"I know.. mom can sure be scary sometimes."

"She sure can..." Goku sighed "ok, I'll tell your mother, but you have to tell videl."

Gohan tried to hide his grin at conning his dad into this.

"how long will you guys be gone?" Goku asked.

"Well we're not sure. If everything goes smoothly, should take a month to arrive, few days there and a month back."

"wow.. Bulma and her dad must have worked overtime to make a ship that fast"

"Yeah I know! She made the ship twice as fast as when you guys used it. I'll have to ask her how she did it when we get back. You and mom will be able to help with Pan right? She's calmed down a lot, but she's still crazily energetic."

Goku smiled. "Of course, I wouldn't miss the chance to spend some time with my granddaughter."

Gohan held out his hand. "Thanks dad. I'll be seeing you again in about two months."

Goku brushed Gohans hand a side and embraced him in a full hug patting his son on the back. When Goku had released Gohan from the hug he spoke again,

"I'll ask King Kai to keep an eye on you guys. If something happens, let him know, and I'll be there in a flash." Goku said tapping his middle and index finger to his forehead.

Gohan smiled "Thanks dad."

With that Gohan left the look out, waving to his father as he did. There were a few things he had to do before he left.


	11. School Days

**School Days**

9:07am

Goten walked towards the front doors of the school. 'Man, today is going to suck' he thought 'Trunks is probably going to try to kick my ass again.. and Bra.. I have to ask her some things'

He felt arms drape across his neck and legs pull tight around his middle "Hey Goten!" a cheerful voice said.

"Heyyy B-Chan!". He looked over his left shoulder to see Bra smiling broadly. He moved his hands down to hold her legs so that he was giving her a piggy back. He ran his hands up her legs, they felt really smooth.

"I'm so happy to see you Goten"

"Me too" Goten replied, he'd slowed his pace towards the school doors which were still fairly far away. "Look B-Chan, I think we need to talk... at lunch" he said loosening his grip on her legs. She loosened her grip around his neck then hopped off him back onto the ground. He turned around so they were face to face.

"Yeah, I agree, where do you want to meet?"

"The front doors?"

"Sounds good"

"Yeah.. but we should get going to class, we're going to be late" Goten said, flashing a smile before heading towards the doors.

"Goten wait" she said grabbing his arm.

"What is it?"

"Not going to give me a kiss goodbye?"

"Oh, well I just thought... I mean its kinda public.. and I wasn't sure... " he said fumbling. "Heh sorry, I mean of course I was going to." He leaned in and they kissed each other softly, he slipped his tongue into her mouth, but she turned her head down, and backed away slightly

Bra giggled "I thought you were concerned about kissing in public Goten?" Goten blushed a little.

"Sorry B-Chan"

She smiled "It's okay, so I'll see you at lunch Goten" Bra said as she opened the doors. Goten followed quickly after, they smiled at each other as they departed down different halls.

Goten hurried to chemistry. He entered the room thinking about what he was going to do about Trunks. He looked to his normal seat, Trunks was giving him a piercing stare. He reluctantly made his way to the back of the classroom as the bell rang, and sat down in his seat besides Trunks. The two boys looked at each other, Goten smiled, but Trunks kept his menacing look.

"Trunks..." Goten began but was cut off by the teacher who began talking. Trunks ignored Goten and his attempts to talk to him throughout the class.

12:23 pm

Goten was leaning against the walls of the school near the front doors. He was fidgeting nervously as he waited for Bra, humming a tune in his head. Everytime the door opened, he looked up expectantly, hoping it'd be her. He didn't have to wait to long before she came out the doors, smiling as she spotted him.

"Hey Goten." She said, reaching her hand out towards his. He grabbed her hand and they linked their fingers together.

"Hey B-chan... so where did you want to go?" He asked as they began walking away from the front doors

"Doesn't matter to me, you pick."

"Hmm... K I know the perfect place, wait here for a sec." Goten looked around quickly then Instant transmitted, kicking up wind as he did.

"What's he up to..." she asked quietly, crossing her arms.

She didn't have to wait too long to find out as a few moments later, Goten reappeared in front of her.

"Whoa Goten! Where..." She said as she saw the container he was holding. She didn't get to finish what she was saying before Goten wrapped the hand with the container around her, raised his other hand to his forehead and instant transmitted the two away. The two touched down a moment later in a familiar place. Familiar to Goten anyways. He and Gohan often came here.

"Goten... where are we??" Bra asked, moving out of his grasp. She walked towards the edge of the nearby cliff and looked in all directions. She was taking in the scenery, the light Green sky, the wide expanses of plain with blue grass. The water that sparkled green from the sky. She'd never seen a place like this.

"This is Namek" Goten said stepping up beside her after setting down the container he'd brought with them.

"Namek?.. I've always heard you guys talk about it, it's beautiful!"

"I knew you'd like it" he responded smiling his goofy smile at her. She looked at him and smiled back before running her right hand through her hair.

"What's in the container Goten?"

"Hm? Oh, that" Goten said looking to where hed dropped the container. "That's our lunch" he grinned.

"Heh, always prepared huh Goten?" She snickered sticking out her tongue.

"Always" Goten snapped back winking at her. Bra sat down hanging her feet over the cliff while Goten retrieved their food before taking a seat beside Bra.

"So B-chan?"

"Mm hmm?"

"About last night.." Goten began.

"Yes?" Bra asked, tilting her head to one side.

"So um... what does it mean? Are we dating... like going out... or what?" Goten asked, there was a small hint of desperation and nervousness in his voice. Bra's smile dropped a little and she grabbed Goten's hand.

"Well what do you want it to mean? Do you want us to be dating?"

"Yes of course... I mean.. I like you Bra, I like you a lot."

"Heh"

"What?"

"That's the first time you've used my real name in a long time."

"Yeah I guess it is"

She squeezed his hand a little tighter. "I like you a lot too Goten. And I know it's weird since Trunks is your best friend, and we both know how my dad is, you're probably the first guy that will actually not be scared off by him.. I really think we need to try this, I don't think I've ever felt about a guy like I do about you.."

Goten let go of her hand raising both of his hands to her sides. He couldn't believe it, things couldn't have gone more perfectly with her. They leaned and kissed each other. Bra giggled a little, then they started kissing more intensely.

12:33

Bra and Goten withdrew from each other, they moved forward so their foreheads were leaning against each other, wide smiles across their faces. They linked both of their hands together moving them in unison.

"Goten.." she said softly moving part from him so she could look into his eyes, his bright caring brown eyes.

"Mmm?" Goten replied, staring back into her ocean blue eyes. He felt he could get lost in them.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being you. For making me feel like you only have eyes for me. Being the first one to really look at me for who I am inside. Taking me seriously enough to put so much time and effort to train me like you did."

The two smiled at each other. "I'm just sorry I didn't realize everything you were sooner. The time we've spent together has been amazing Bra."

A tear streamed down her pretty face. "Sorry" she said blushing and wiping the tear off.

"Don't be, silly" Goten smiled caringly. He wiped away another tear that had appeared on her face. He leaned in and kissed her softly, before standing up. He offered his hand to her and helped her up.

"We should probably get back, don't want to miss 3rd period."

"Yeah I guess you're right Goten... " She stepped to the edge of the cliff looking at the Namek landscape again as Goten picked up the container. "We should come back here again sometime."

"Don't worry B-Chan, we will" Goten said as he slipped his hand round her waist, once again lifting his free hand's middle and index finger to his forehead. A moment later the two had disappeared from Namek


	12. Reconciliation

**Reconciliation  
**  
3:10pm

Bra and Trunks exited off the bus, with Trunks in the lead. He could feel her stare burning holes into the back of his head. After they had entered the door and taken off their shoes Trunks attempted to break the silence.

"Bra I.."

"Don't Trunks. Just don't" Bra interrupted angrily, storming away from him and up the stairs to her room. She actually left marks in the ground from her heavy stepping, but didn't seem to notice or care.

_"I guess she's just as angry as she was last night"_ Trunks thought recalling the previous night's confrontation after she'd come home. It had culminated in him calling her easy and a slut and her telling him to go fuck himself. As soon as the words had left his mouth he regretted it. His sister definitely wasn't easy, and she definitely wasn't a slut; she'd barely done anything more than kiss a guy. They'd been fighting a lot lately, but last night was a massive elevation. He sighed and slumped off towards his room. Bra was blaring her music loudly as Trunks walked past her door. Trunks stopped in front of her door for a moment, not sure if he should try to talk to her again. He decided against it for now and continued down the hall to his room. He idly threw his backpack towards a chair in the corner of his room. He threw it a little too hard and heard a snapping noise as one of the back supports in the chair splinter. He sighed and shook his head. He needed to fix things.

Trunks walked over to his desk and turned on his computer. Maybe killing some virtual aliens would cheer him up abit.

5:20pm

Trunks heard a knock on his door.

"Hang on a sec guys" he said into the headset he was wearing, then pausing his game. He stood up and took off the headset before walking to the door and opening it.

"Oh hey mom"

"Dinner's ready Trunks"

"Okay I'll be down in a minute." Trunks said before returning to his desk. He picked up his headset

"Alright guys I have to go, dinner." Several voices came in through the ear piece saying bye to Trunks as he logged off from the game. Trunks walked out of his room and saw Bra exit her room. She glared at him as he walked down the hall before she took off down the stairs. Trunks shook his head before following her down the stairs.

_"She's not going to make this easy"_  
**  
**After descending the stairs Trunk took his usual seat at the dinner table, opposite his sister with his father's now vacant seat on his left and his mother on his right. For several minutes the only sound at the table was the scrapping of knives and forks and the chewing of food. Trunks found he had surprisingly little appetite and mostly just played with his food, occasionally taking a bite.

"What's wrong you two?" Bulma asked after several minutes. "You're usually a lot more talkative then this."

"Nothing." Bra and Trunks responded simultaneously. They briefly exchanged looks then turned away from each other.

"How was school Trunks?" His mother asked.

"Fine. Boring... you know the usual." Trunks replied.

"How come Goten didn't come over?"

"Why don't you ask her?" Trunks bitterly said, gesturing towards his sister.

If looks could kill Trunks would be on his death bed from the look Bra had just given him.

"May I be excused?" she said angrily, not waiting for an answer before she got up and left the table. She dropped her dishes into the sink with a clash then went back up the stairs to her room.

"What was that about??" Bulma asked Trunks. Her daughter rarely acted like that. "What did you do to her Trunks?"

"Nothing!"

"Doesn't look like nothing." Bulma said.

Trunks frowned. Bulma just kept looking at him, expecting him to say or admit he did something. _"She's pinning this all on me. It's her fault... hers and Gotens"_

"Fine I'll go talk to her if you'll stop looking at me like that!" Trunks yelled, sitting up from the table and knocking his chair to the ground as he did.

"What is wrong with them..." Bulma said after Trunks had headed up the stairs.

Trunks rapped on Bra's door loudly. He had to to make sure she heard him over top of her music.

_"This is **not **going to go well"_

After a few seconds he tried knocking again. Her music became much quieter.

"What??" She yelled. It was a little difficult to hear her, but Trunks could tell her tone was quite angry.

"Can I come in?"

"Go away Trunks"

"Bra please..."

He heard the scraping of a chair against the floor, and a moment later the door was opened.

"What do you want? To call me a slut again?"

"No, I..."

"What Trunks?"

"I just want to talk for a minute. It's important."

Bra sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Trunks followed her into her room and sat on the edge of her bed while she sat on the chair at her desk.

"So..." trunks began.

"So you said you wanted to talk Trunks, so talk."

Trunks coughed a little, clearing his throat.

"Look Bra, I'm sorry about what I said last night. Seriously, that was totally uncalled for."

She didn't say anything but just kept staring at him sternly.

"I don't like the way things have become between us lately. I miss the little sister who I used to piggy-back around through the woods, or go jetting around the planet looking for some adventure and excitement with. I know we're older now, but that's no reason why we shouldn't still get along..."

Trunks look up into his sisters face, he was blushing a little from what he'd just said. There was a faint smile pulling at the edges of her mouth.

"I miss that too Trunks. I'm sorry for how far we've drifted apart." She really was. She missed the friendship they used to have, but she'd always thought it hadn't really bothered him. The two sat in silence for a moment.

"So about Goten.." they both said simultaneously. After a brief chuckle Trunks nodded to Bra to go ahead.

"I know he's your best friend Trunks, I'm sorry about all the sneaking around and everything. But I like him, I really do a lot."

Trunks sighed. "I know. I suspected something was going on.. it was. just a shock to actually see that something going on."  
**  
** Bra laughed a little "yeah I'm sure it was**. **Look ifme and Goten dating means you two can't be friends anymore I'll..."

"No Bra I don't want that. I just need some time to adjust to this you know? If you have to be with a guy, I'm glad its Goten. Just promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

"Keep the affection to a minimum around me okay?" Trunks said cracking a smile.

Bra giggled. "Okay Trunks." _"Okay one down, now just dad left when he gets back" _"So I guess now you and Goten just need to kiss and make up." She added sticking out her tongue.

"Yeah yeah." Trunks said rolling his eyes, but grinning. "I guess I should go over and apologize."

"Yes you should." Bra agreed.

6:01pm

Trunks touched down just outside the Son household, his landing leaving a small mark in the ground and stirring up some dust. He brushed his hair out of his face with his hands as he walked towards the front door. The flight had given him some time to think about what he was going to say. He knocked hard on the door once.

"Just a second" a girl's voice rang out. A moment later ChiChi was standing in the door frame.

"Oh hi Trunks."

"Hey Mrs. Son.. could I speak to Goten?"

"Sure just a moment..." there was a brief pause before pause before she screamed "GOTEN!!"

Trunks nearly fell over out of shock from the sheer volume of her voice.

"Coming mom!" a moment later Goten had appeared near the doorway.

_"What's Trunks doing here??" _Goten thought, a look of shock on his face. "Um.. hey Trunks." He said slowly.

"Hey Goten"

ChiChi looked at the two boys. She could clearly tell something weird was going on but decided not to get involved this time.

_"Thank Kami" _Goten thought as he watched his mother move back into the bowels of the house. He stepped out throw the door so both he and Trunks were outside the house.

"Look Trunks if you want to fight can we at least go somewhere else?" Goten asked. There was a hint of fear in his face.

"No no Goten, that's not why I came here."

"Oh... then you came here to tell me to stay away from your sister right?"

"No"

"Then you came here to..."

"Shut up for a second" Trunks interrupted. Goten was silent. "I've thought about it abit and I've talked to my sister. She legitimately seem to like you."

"I like her a lot too."

"I know. Goten, can you date her and still have us be friends?"

"Yeah of course Trunks.. the real question is can you handle being friends if we're together?"

Trunks was silent for a moment. "Yeah, I think I can."

Goten's face relaxed a little.

"But I swear Goten, if you hurt her.."

"If I hurt her, I'll kick my own ass don't worry Trunks."

Trunks took a few steps towards Goten. "I guess that just leaves one thing."

"What?"

"Payback." Trunks said before he hit Goten hard with a right hook. Goten staggered backwards for a moment; he wiped his mouth across his right hand, a small amount of blood smearing onto it. Goten wasn't mad or surprised at all by what Trunks had just done. He'd betrayed Trunks and Trunks needed to let out his anger about that before they could be friends again.

"Nice shot." Goten said as he turned back to face Trunks, a smirk on his face. "So are we okay Trunks?"

"Yeah" Trunks said smirking back at Goten. "We're good. Now let's go find some fun."


	13. Blending In

**Blending In**

- read and review please :) -

4:22 pm

Goten was napping on the couch in the living room. He was a little worn out from the training session he'd had earlier with Goku. There was a loud ringing which brought Goten out of his nap. He yawned lightly and looked at the clock the occupied the north wall of the living room. It was 4:23 pm. He sat up and stretched as he reached for the phone. It was probably someone for his mom.

"Hello?" he asked sleepily.

"Hey... Goten?"

"Oh! Hey B-Chan!"

He heard her laugh a little over the phone. "Expecting someone else Goten?"

"No no, just.. I wasn't expecting you to call is all."

"Well should try to get used to it silly"

"Heh, I'll try."

He couldn't see it but he knew she was smiling. "So Goten, how come you weren't at school today?"

"Oh me and Trunks just decided to take the day off, go relax. Have some fun."

"And what did you two get up to? Sparring all day no doubt"

"Well... only part of the day... should I just come over to talk I can be there in a sec."

"no no! I'm not presentable at the moment Goten."

"You're always presentable B-Chan."

"heh that's corny.. but sweet."

"Well, you know me"

"I sure do. So Goten, are things okay with you and Trunks? I take it things are better since you two skipped school to hang out."

"Yeah actually... I think we're good, and I think he'll be okay with us in abit, just needs to get used to it."

"Heh yeah definitely. I just don't want to be the reason you two aren't friends anymore."

"Don't worry B-Chan. Things will be fine"

"Heh alright, well I called cause it's Friday night... got any plans?"

"Hmm, no not really. I guess I should make some."

"Well I have some, if you're interested?"

"Well as long as I get to spend some time with you I'm interested."

He heard her sigh, but in a happy way. "Oh Goten... well here are the details. It's a party at my friend Kendra's house, I told my friends I had a new boyfriend and they're dying to meet you so I said I'd try to get you to come. So if you can, just come by Capsule Corp by like 8, we're supposed be there about 8:30"

"Oh.." Goten began. _"oh jeez... her friends..."_ he thought.

"Something the matter Goten?"

"No... it's just.."

"You're nervous about meeting my friends, right?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

She laughed a little. "Everyone gets nervous about that sort of thing, don't worry Goten, I'm sure they'll love you. And if it makes you feel better, Trunks will be around."

"Yeah that does make me feel a little better, and I hope they do. So around 8 then?"

"Yep. And Goten, we'll have to drive to this you know? No flying or your instant transmitting"

"Yeah" Goten sighed disappointed. "I know."

"You're so cute Goten. I'll see you at 8."

"See you then B-Chan, bye for now." Goten concluded before hanging up.

"Ughhhhh..." He groaned quietly to himself. He couldn't see the future, but if he could, he imagined it was going to go badly tonight.

7:33

"What do I wear... what do I wear?" Goten said quietly, looking through his closet, throwing shirts and pants everywhere. Nothing felt good enough. Not for tonight. He needed to make a good impression. There was a creak as his door swung open, and he turned to the person who was entering his room. "Oh uh... hi mom..."

"Goten! What's with this mess? What are you doing??" she demanded.

"umm... I'm looking through my clothes."

"Yes I can see that" she said crossing the obstacle course of clothes Goten had created in is room. She had an unpleasant scowl on her face. "What for Goten?"

"Uhh..." Goten scrambled through his brain. He needed an excuse, but he just couldn't think of one she'd believe.

"Well Goten??"

"Theres a.. well I'm going to a party."

"Oh are you Goten?"

He knew that tone. "Come on mom.. Trunks is going, all my friends are going to be there." that wasn't entirely true. he actually didn;t know many of the people who were going to be at this particular party. But the last thing Goten wanted to do right now was complicate things further.

"Don't think I don't know what goes on at those parties Goten, drinking, drugs, girls."

"Okay mom... first off, I'm a Saiyan"

"Half-Saiyan" she corrected him irritably.

"Well whatever, anyways, mom, you know what our metabolism is like, I'd have to be drinking alcohol from a fountain all night long to actually get drunk. And drugs.. well probably the same case. I really think you're giving this party way more notoriety then it deserves. You've let me go to them before." Goten frowned. His mother looked a little less stern but still hardly convinced.

"Well..." She began, "I think you should wear that nice shirt and pants I bought you last week."

Goten nearly fell over in surprise at her response. "It's a trick.. it has to be." He thought eyeing his mother suspiciously. "Why do you think that mom?"

"It looks nice on you.. what... why are you giving me that look? It's just like the look your father gives me when.."

"When he thinks you're up to something?" Goten interrupted.

"Yes"

The two looked each other down for a several seconds.

"So... it's really okay if I go?" Goten asked cautiously.

"Yes."

"Thank Kami..." Goten started thinking, before he heard the dreaded word.

"But" ChiChi began, "I want you home by 12, and this weekend, I'll have chores for you to do."

Goten sighed. He knew he wasn't going to get off that easily. "Ok mom, deal."

"Alright great Goten" ChiChi smiled.

7:58pm

Goten was trying to fix his hair in the mirror. No matter what he did he just couldn't get his hair to stop it's seemingly gravity defying spiking. _"Ahh screw it. It doesn't look that bad."_

He adjusted re-adjusted the collar on his dress shirt. His mom was right he did actually look pretty good in these clothes. They draped and complimented his muscular physique. He couldn't help feeling he might be a little over dressed for a party though.

A beeping noise came from Goten's watch, he lifted it up and checked the time. _"Hm 8, better go... Oh! That reminds me..." _he thought running back to his room from the bathroom. He pulled open the first drawer on his night stand and pulled out a girls watch, than slipping it into his pocket. He was already wearing one of the watches Gohan had given him, but Bra still needed hers.

_"Time to go." _Goten raised his fingers to his forehead, disappearing out of his room, ruffling the papers on his desk as he did. A brief moment later he was stumbling around just outside the main entrance to Capsule Corp.

_"I really need to learn how to stick those landings" _he thought. He shook it off then walked towards the front door of Capsule Corp. He moved his hand towards the doorbell, but before he was able to push it Bra had opened the door. Goten looked at her. She was decked out in a tight black tank top and short skirt which hugged her curves in all the right ways; revealing her long legs and a small portion of her toned midriff. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail, with a few loose strands draping the edges of her face. She had on a thin layer of makeup which accentuated her facial features perfectly.

"Hey Goten I was expecting you."

Goten was silent for a moment, as he continued to stare at her. He blinked his eyes several times and shook his head, breaking him out of his entrancement.

"uhh what.. sorry" He said.

Bra laughed. "I said hey Goten, I was expecting you."

"Oh heh, sorry. Hey B-Chan.. how did you know I was here?"

"Oh just one of Grandpa's many toys" She responded nodding upwards. Goten followed her nod and saw what looked like a series of video cameras and sensors.

"Well come on in Goten" she gestured to him to come inside, and he happily did so. She closed the door after he'd come in. She moved in close to him and the two exchanged a kiss as Goten wrapped his arms around her.

"hey you two, you better not let Trunks see you doing that." Erin said interrupting their moment.

Bra and Goten blushed and Goten dropped his hands from around her waist. Erin chuckled. "You two are cute." Erin had been Trunk's girlfriend for nearly 4 months now. She was a tall, pretty blonde girl with piercing green eyes, but a caring face and soft features. She'd elected to wear to a pair of jeans and a tight t-shirt. She was one of the few who knew Goten and Trunks were far stronger than normal people, but exactly how much stronger, she didn't know.

"Where is Trunks anyways?" Goten asked.

"He's finishing getting ready. I swear he's worse than a girl sometimes."

"Oh we know" Bra smiled.

"Well he does have hair like a girl." Goten smirked as he and Bra began walking out of the area around the door.

"Oh shush Goten I like his hair." Erin responded defensively.

8:16

Goten knocked loudly on the door to trunks' room. "Trunks man hurry the hell up, we had to leave 5 minutes ago.

"yeah yeah just a second!" Trunks yelled irritably just before he yanked open his door. It was a good thing Bulma had everything in the house reinforced; any normal door would have been ripped off it's hinges if Trunks had opened it like he just opened his door. Trunks smirked as he looked at his friend.

"What?"

"Nothing nothing, you're just a little over dressed for a party don't you think?" Trunks had elected to go a little more casual then Goten

"Am I?.. oh well. Are you ready to go yet or what?"

"Yeah let's go."

Goten and Trunks joined Bra and Erin who were waiting impatiently on the ground floor of Capsule Corp.

"Jeez Trunks what were you doing up there?" Bra demanded, a scowl on her face eerily reminiscent of her father's.

"Sorry sis, some of us actually like to look good when we go out in public." Trunks fired back at her, wearing a victorious smirk on his face.

"Pfff, too bad you look like a hobo who just rolled out of the dumpster.. smell like it too ... ass." Bra retorted crossing her arms. Her scowl had been replaced by a smile though as she was obviously just kidding. Goten snickered at their exchange.

"Come on you two stop that, we're just wasting time" Erin complained.

"Erin's right let's go," Trunks sighed, letting all his "witty" come backs to his sister's comment slide from his mind. The 4 teens quickly departed from Capsule corp and headed towards Trunks' car. Bulma had bought him the car for his 16th birthday. It was a sleek red number, featuring all the latest and greatest technology and features. He didn't use it alot as flying was much faster, but it was useful for times like this; with Erin and his "normal" friends. He occasionally took the car to school, but preferred the bus.

Goten and Bra entered the rear seats of the car while Erin took shot gun and Trunks sat in the driver's seat.

"Jeez look at the time!" Goten said, grabbing onto the back of Trunk's seat and leaning into towards the center console.

"Relax Goten." Bra said pulling Goten back into his seat. "We'll just be fashionably late. It's no big deal."

8:42 pm

Trunks set the break on his car before turning of the engine.

"Wow I'm amazed we made it here alive." Bra jabbed at trunks driving skills as the teens exited the car. She was mostly doing it for Erin's benefit as the demi-saiyans would hardly be injured by a car crash.

"Hey if you'd rather walk next time, be my guest." Trunks growled at his sister.

They approached Kendra's house. It was large (in comparison to Goten's house anyways), with two floors and a basement. It was built in an older traditional style. The entire house seemed to be surrounded by an army of cars. Music reverberated loudly from within the house. Goten was feeling nervous. He had never been to a party with this group of people, so he wasn't entirely sure what to expect. He'd met most of Bra's friend at one point or another, but other than their names he knew little about them. And he suspected they knew little about him as well.


	14. The Party

A/N: Filler chapter alert :P This chapter is kind of lame but its furthering the relationship with Bra and Goten. Don;t worry big things are coming, I've already got abunch of the next chapters written, just need to fill in the gaps/fix up some of the details. As always read and review please :) even if you didn't like it, let me know why. That's the only way I'll learn :p

**The Party**

Goten and Bra followed Erin and Trunks through the front door of Kendra's house.

_"Here we go"_ Goten thought exhaling.

"Braaaaa!" a girl screamed as she came running towards Goten and Bra before embracing bra in a tight hug.

"Heyy Kendra!" Bra said hugging her friend back.

Kendra was a tall slender 15 year old girl with lavender hair that flowed down to her shoulder blades. She wore glasses that shielded her dark soulful eyes. She was pretty and one of Bra's best friends.

"I'm so glad you could make it." Kendra said releasing Bra from the hug. "You haven't been to one of my parties in ages!" Kendra turned to trunks and Erin. "Nice to see you again Trunks" she said with a smile. "And you two Erin." She added as the two exchanged a quick, less friendly hug. Kendra turned back to Bra and Goten.

"So you're Goten." She smiled. "I've seen you around school but I don't think we've been properly introduced thanks to our little friend here" she added scrunching her face a little but in a joking manner at Bra.

Bra stuck out her tongue "Well you can meet him now Kendra."

"Hey Kendra! Who is it?" a voice rang out after the music had been turned down.

"It's Trunks, Erin, Bra and Goten!" Kendra yelled back.

"Ohh get them in here!"

"Who was that?" Goten whispered into bra's ear as the 5 teens moved out of the doorway and towards the living room of the house.

"That was Sera. She's a little pushy but try not to let her get to you." Bra whispered back.

The 4 followed Kendra from the doorway into the living room of her house. The room was large. A wall unit occupied the majority of the left side of the wall, while the right had a couch framed on one side by a computer desk and a end table on the other. The back wall was occupied by another couch with a large coffee table in front of it. There was also several standing lamps on opsotie sides of the couch. The front of the room held the centerpiece, an exuberantly large television that sat on an elegant glass stand. The coffee table was nearly full with a wide assortment of drinks, food, and cards from a game that had been going on. Goten looked around and quickly counted 12 other people sitting around the room, 10 girls and 2 guys. He recognized them all except 1.

"Hey everyone." Bra said cheerfully to the room of her friends.

"Hey" Trunks and Erin added. Goten stood beside Bra awkwardly, not entirely sure what to do.

"hey guys!" one of the girls sitting on the couch behind the coffee table said. "So Bra this is Goten?"

"Yep Kilenea, this is him!" She cooed, moving in close to him. Goten watched as Kilinea leaned in to whisper something to another girl.

_"You're right, he is cute."_ Goten's saiyan ears let him hear Kilenea say. He blushed a little.

Bra smiled as, just like Goten, she had heard Kilenea's comment. "So where is everyone else?" She asked, directing the question to the entire room.

"They'll be here soon."

12:08am

"Oh yeah! It was like lightning!" Goten yelled in unison with the lyrics of the song that blared through the stereo speakers in the living room. "Everybody was frightening, and the music was soothing, and they all started grooving!" He continued singing before sliding across the floor of the living room as part of his dance to the song. "yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"

Bra was sitting between two of her friends laughing and cheering on Goten's display.

"Bra I love your new guy!" Kilenea slurred in her drunken stupor.

As the next song came on, Goten moved from the center of the living towards the couch Bra was sitting on. Kilenea switched places with Bra so the two could sit together

"Goten how drunk are you?" Bra asked him, snickering.

"Not Very!" Goten declared raising his left hand's index finger to wag it at her. He tracked his finger with his eyes. It seemed to moving strangely. "What the, Bra I can't focus on my fingers!" Goten said concerned.

She laughed as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "yeah Goten you're drunk."

"But I;ve never been before"

"Well how much did you have to drink silly?"

"I dunno like one of those 1.5 litre things of vodka, a bunch of those smaller bottles of whiskey and tequila, like 15 shots of rum," Goten continued to prattle on.

"Okay hun, that's enough, you're drunk" Bra said definitively smiling. It's not like she was entirely sober, but she was just thankful no one seemed to have noticed how much she or Goten had actually drank. That'd be hard to explain

1:11am

The party was starting to wind down. Most people had either left, passed out or gone to sleep. Bra and Goten had fallen asleep together on the couch. Goten was in the corner with Bra nestled up close to him and his arm around her, content smiles on both of their faces. Trunks was about to go and brea the scene up, when Erin spoke to him.

"Let them be Trunks. Look how happy they look."

Trunks looked at them with contempt for another moment, but then finally cracked a smile. Erin smiled. _"He's coming around already. Those two are going to be good together." _


	15. Alex

**Alex  
**

17 days later..

8:26am

"Trunks! We need to go like now or we're going to be late" Goten yelled, neglecting to call Bra as he knew she'd left with her mother earlier . Trunks sat up quickly from his bed. He'd already dressed for school and eaten breakfast, but he'd been lying on his bed thinking. He'd had that disturbing dream again... It'd been the first time in awhile, but it had never been so vivid, so... real. This time, the girl had been killed, the figure in the shadow had pierced an appendage straight through her stomach, he'd seen her blood spill, a scream of pain rip its way out of her mouth. He'd woken up just as the last sign of life had left her body. Goten's yell broke Trunks out of his thoughts. He rushed from his bed and joined Goten as they hurried towards the door.  
**  
**Goten and Trunks rushed down the driveway of Capsule Corp. They skidded to a stop just as they saw the bus pass over the nearest hill.

"Damn" Goten said slapping his forehead with his hand. "You'd think being a saiyan would make it easier not to be late all the time."

"Well it does Goten, we can just run to school"

"Yeah yeah, cause Vegeta and Goku would just looooove it if we got caught. You remember what they said last time."

"Pff how would they find out, it's not like anyone's going to see us. Their eyes are all weak sauce."

"Dude, stop saying weak sauce, it sounds stupid."

"You're stupid" Trunks retorted.

"Oh that was clever." Goten rolled his eyes. "What about your car?"

"No Goten you're not backing out of this one, let's just race."

"Pff fine if it'll shut you up" Goten said hunkering down into a running position. Trunks also assumed a running position beside Goten.

"3, 2, 1 Go!" trunks counted down quickly then took off at astounding speed. Goten stood up straight, rolling his eyes and sighed before raising his index and middle finger to his forehead. He briefly scanned for a ki signal near his school and instant transmitted to the back door of the school, where he was fairly sure no one would see him. He felt a little strange after he rematerialized beside the school's back doors, and he stumbled a little. He still needed alot of practice with instant transmission before he got as good at it as his father. He leaned back against the school wall just as he saw trunks rushing towards the doors. Trunks skidded to a halt, noticeably marking the ground he skidded along, and almost running right into Goten.

"What!? Goten, how did you get here first?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe your running is weak sauce." Goten said sarcastically.

"Weak sauce doesn't work that way"

"You're a tool"

"yeah whatever, seriously how did you get here first?"  
**  
**"Instant transmission" Goten responded tapping his middle and index finger to his forehead

"What?? When did you learn that?"

"Maybe if you weren't such a little bitch and stuck around last time we were training, my dad would have taught you it too. You're weak sauce Trunks."

"Yeah whatever Goten, you cheated." Trunks said playfully shoving Goten. Goten fell off balance and hit the large metal doors leaving a sizable dent in the right door. "Oops" Trunks said laughing.

Goten laughed too "haha.. Trunks you dumbass... we should probably get out of here, you know, before someone notices this massive dent and figures we did it. Oh and it's not cheating, I win". Goten definitively said before opening the door, luckily it still opened fine.

"Yeah yeah whatever, it's not even that big of a dent" Trunks said dismissively, following Goten inside the school. As they were walking down the surprisingly empty hall towards their lockers, Goten shoved Trunks who hit a nearby wall and put a sizable hole in it.

"Oops" Goten said imitating Trunks, and trying to hold back his laughter.

"Goten, someone's going to notice this one for sure" Trunks replied irritably.

"Oh yea, I guess they will, you better fix it Trunks." Goten said smirking.

Trunks looked around, spotting the nearby vending machine. "That'll do" he said aloud. He walked over to the vending machine and pushed it along with his index finger till it covered the hole. "Perfect" Trunks said looking over his handy work. The two boys started laughing again.

"Very smooth Trunks, no one will ever notice." Goten said as he rolled his eyes..

"Pfff, I don't care if they notice, just as long as it doesn't look like I.. well in this case, you, did it."

"You're the one who hit the wall"

"You're the one who pushed me."

"Well maybe if you weren't such weak-sauce you would have been able to stop yourself."

"Hmm"

"What?"

"You're right Goten, weak sauce is annoying."

"I told you."

"Oh shut up, don't you have some presentation you have to do today for Chem?"

"Oh yeah, heh, I should probably go set up for that"

"Probably be a good idea." Trunks said sarcastically.

"Yeah haha, alright I'll see you in class" Goten said taking a few steps backwards so he could still talk to Trunks but be heading towards the science hall.

"Yeah see you there in a few Goten." Trunks said before turning and continuing to walk down the hall.

Goten collided with a girl coming around the corner as he turned around to face the direction he had to go. She dropped her books, and would have fallen over if Goten hadn't caught her arm.

"Oh I'm really sorry about that." Goten said apologetically. They both bent to the ground to retrieve her books.

"No no it's okay, I wasn't paying attention as I was coming around the corner." She responded, pushing a few locks of her black hair out of her face.

"Advanced Chem?" Goten asked curiously as he looked at the title of one of her textbooks.

"heh yeah.. "

"Hm, I'm in that class" He said, gathering a few more of her papers. "How come I haven't seen you before?"

"Oh, well I'm new here, just transferred in." The two of them stood up. "I'm Alexis, or Alex if you prefer"

"I'm Goten" Goten said passing her what he'd picked up.

"Nice to meet you Goten." She said cheerfully, arranging the books and papers in her hands. "I'm a little lost, do you think you can show me where chem is?"

"Yeah sure, I was just heading there actually" he said smiling. He looked her over, there was something very... familiar about her. She must have stood at least 5'6. Her eyes were a gentle shade of Hazel, her facial features well defined. Her midnight black hair was long, it swept down about halfways between her neck and waist. It possessed a great deal of rigidness/spikiness for a girl. She was a gorgeous, and Goten could tell she had a curvy well toned body despite her loose clothing. She was striking really. Goten closed his eyes for a second to attempt to sense her Ki level. His suspicions were correct; her power level felt highly suppressed, but was still far in excess of a normal human's.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"No no, just a little tired." Goten lied. He brought his hand up and rubbed his eyes, attempting to feign tiredness. "Alright follow me."

Goten lead her down a few halls, dodging in and around people. The halls were always heavily crowded before and in between classes. When they finally reached the science hall, the amount of people had thinned out significantly.

"Is the school always this busy?" Alex asked.

"Yeahh, I mean there's plenty of classrooms and what not that have been added on to the school, but the school was originally meant for a lot less kids and they couldn't exactly make the halls that were already there bigger. But this is the hall we're interested in. Nearly all the science classes are held here. Chem is the second door on the right." Goten said pointing to it.

She laughed a little. "Well thanks for that thorough explanation, and great, thanks Goten."

"No problem. But I have to go into chem early to set up for a presentation... the bell should ring in a few minutes though."

"Haha, don't worry about it Goten, I'll be fine by myself for a few minutes" She said smiling.

"Yeah, I'm sure you will be" Goten said laughing too, before moving down to the second door.

9:04

"Oh man I better hurry." Trunks said looking at his watch. "The second bell's going to ring any..." but he didn't get to finish that sentence before the bell rung. "Well, guess I can do this now." Trunks said upping his running speed significantly. There'd be pretty much no one in the halls for him to dodge now. In less than a second he was stepping through the door into chem.

"You're late again Trunks. You know that means detention." The chemistry Teacher, Mr. Bruler said sternly.

"What?? You gotta be kidding me, I was like a second late."

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" The teacher replied bitterly. A slight laughter rose up from the class.  
"Take your seat Trunks."

Trunks sighed. "Okay fine."

Trunks trudged towards the back of the room saying obscenities under his breath. He took a seat beside Goten as he always did.

"Now we have a new student joining our class today." Mr. Bruler began; he waved his hand towards Alex who was patiently standing in one of the front corners of the classroom. She took a few steps forward.

Trunks looked up at her. "Whoa..." he thought completely forgetting how mad he was at the teacher. "She's beautiful." He looked at Goten and noticed the two were smiling at each other. Trunks rolled his eyes _"Great, another girl after Goten."_ He turned his attention back to Alex.

"Now miss.." The teacher began.

"Alexis Alesian. It's nice to meet you all." Alex said with a nervous smile.

"Class greet your new classmate." The teacher said irritably. There were some faint murmurs and words of welcome spoken by the class.

"Hey dude it's rude to stare" Goten whispered to Trunks after noticing his staring.

"I wasn't.." Trunks whispered back defensively, stopping himself from looking at her. He couldn't shake the feeling he knew her from somewhere.

"Yes, Miss Alesian," the teacher continued. "Please take a seat... over there" he said pointing to the empty seat to Trunks' right. Goten leaned over again.

"Ohh.. your girlfriend's coming over" he said giggling slightly.

"Dude shut up" Trunks responded irritably, kicking Goten in the leg.

As Alex moved to the back of the room, her and Goten mouthed "hey" to each other.

"Do you know her or something?" Trunks whispered to Goten quiet enough so Alex wouldn't hear.

"No, not really. I ran into her before class." Goten whispered back as Alex took her seat to Trunks' right.

"Goten, would you please stop whispering or kindly leave my classroom?"

"Sorry" Goten said half heartedly.

"Are you ready to give your presentation?"

"Yeah I am"

"Ok, well then let's get started shall we?"

Goten got up from his seat, grabbing some papers he'd placed earlier on the shared desk and walked to the front of the class. After setting his papers down and turning to face the class he clasped his hands together.

"Alright everyone as you all know I'm Goten, and yes this is going to be very long and exceptionally boring. It is chemistry after all" He joked gesturing towards the teacher. The class laughed.

"Goten, if you would get on with it please?"

"Yes yes of course." Goten responded. "Alright, now I chose to do my mid-term project on heat and energy transfers, particularly within the body. Now if you'll look to the graph I have up here..."

Trunks yawned. Goten's presentations were always very long and very involved. Sometimes he found it hard to believe that the goofy little kid he'd grown up with could be so serious and intelligent when the need arose. He must have got that from Gohan. He looked to his right, again at Alex. She was looking back at him too. The two exchanged awkward smiles then looked back up to Goten as he continued to prattle on. Trunks felt his eyes glaze over as he continued to sit through Goten's presentation; his head was sliding down his arm. Just as he thought he was going to drift off to sleep, he felt a gentle tap on this right arm. He turned to see Alex smiling, and that she had slid a sheet of paper towards him. Trunks grinned at her then read what she had written.

_"Hey... I'd try to actually "talk" to you if it wasn't for mr hard ass up there. But anyway I take it you're Trunks from what the teacher said, you and Goten are friends right? I'm new here, just trying to make some friends :) think you and Goten could show me the ropes around the school?"_

Trunks felt a strange sensation in is his stomach; he had no idea why. He picked up his pencil and scribbled something down before pushing the sheet of paper back to her. The two continued to exchange the paper, adding to its length while Goten continued with is presentation.

_"Hey yeah we'd be happy too :) Where did you move from? What's your next class?"_

_"I have Calculus next, ah the joys of derivates and integrals. What about you? The same? And I moved here from England about a week ago. "_

_"Haha yeah I have calc too. It's such an exciting class. But not really. Hm England eh? I thought I heard a small accent in your voice. How come you moved all the way out here? Must be a big change."_

_"Yeah it is. Let's just say me and my dad needed a change of scenery. So I guess I can just meet up with you two after calc if that's okay?"_

Trunks looked at the sheet of paper then to Alex, a perplexed look on his face. _"Change of scenery? That's really... vague, most people would give more details then that."_ Trunks thought, but he felt she was being purposely ambiguous so he didn't push it.

_"yeah sure, that sounds like a plan Alexis"_

_"Just call me Alex. I'm way more used to that then Alexis. What's yours and Goten's last names anyways? His is Son isn't it? Mine's Alesian as the teacher already said. How long have you and Goten been friends?"_

_"Well my last name is Briefs. Funny I know, but could be worse :p and yep, Goten's last name is Son. And geez, I can't recall a time when we weren't friends, we've known each other all our lives. I love that kid, he's hilarious."_

"Briefs? As in.. Capsule Corp's Briefs!!" Alex spoke to Trunks for the first time.

"Ms. Alesian, is there a problem?" The teacher interrupted before Trunks could answer.

"No."

"Then why do you feel the need to interrupt my class and Mr. Son's presentation with your talking?"

"I'm.. sorry? I was just trying to familiarize myself with the school and people. I don't really know anything about how it works around here" She spoke softly, attempting to gain sympathy. The teacher's hardened expression softened slightly.

"Even so, I can't let this sort of thing go unpunished, you'll be serving detention today."

"What!? Come on!"

"Do you want to make it tomorrow as well?"

"No" she growled.

"Then I take it I Can count on your silence for the rest of my class?"

"Yes." Alex mumbled before whispering "you asshole."

"Good. Please continue Mr. Son."

"Right so as I was saying before the teacher rudely interrupted me, causing about 5,000 times the distraction Alex's talking did.." A laugh rose from the class

"Mr. Son." The teacher cautioned.

"Ahhh yes, so moving along." Goten responded before continuing with his presentation. Trunks slid the paper towards himself and started writing again.

_"Heh, so I guess you've heard of us?"_

_"Who hasn't heard of Capsule Corp and the Briefs? And yeah Goten seems pretty funny. Weird question probably, but is he single?"_

Trunks felt a weird feeling of irritation at reading her last question. Why did he care that she might be interested in Goten? Trunks had a girlfriend, and so did Goten... still though, it bothered him.

_"Nah he's not. He's actually dating my sister"_

_"Ooooo that must be pretty awkward!"_

_"yeah haha, just a little."_

The two continued their written exchange as Goten began to near the conclusion of his presentation.

"And that's the importance of energy." Goten declared, ending his unnecessarily long presentation.

"Thank you Goten, please take your seat. We have enough time for Cerean's presentation so if you would Ms. Ulgama." A girl near the front of the class stood up in response to the teacher's request.

Trunks quickly crumpled up the page he and Alex had been writing on. He didn't want Goten to read the last little bit him and Alex had wrote, but he pulled out a fresh sheet of paper to start the conversation fresh. The three teens wrote back and forth with each other, taking special care to not attract the teacher's attention again..

Cerean concluded her presentation just moments before the bell, signaling freedom from this nightmarish class, rang. Goten, Alex and Trunks headed towards the class exit with Trunks in the lead.

"Hold it Mr. Briefs and Ms. Alesian, don't forget you have detention after school today."

"Where is it?" Alex inquired.

"I'm sure either of these two can tell you." The teacher gestured towards Goten and Trunks. "They go there often enough, it must be like a second home to them."

Trunks and Goten rolled their eyes, "yeah whatever" they said in unison.

"Maybe if you weren't such a tight ass throwing out detentions left and right we wouldn't be there so often." Goten said, perhaps louder then he intended.

The teacher smirked. "Perhaps you're right Mr. Son, so I suppose I should live up to my reputation. You and your smart mouth can join these two this afternoon."

"What? Ughh you are such a..." Goten replied angrily, just barely catching his words before they finished coming out of his mouth. Alex had a look of shock on her face, not because of what Goten had said but because she'd felt a massive rise in his Ki during Goten's exchange with the teacher.

_"What the!? His Ki... it was nearly as high as mine when I'm not holding back!"_

"Such a what Mr. Son?"

Goten gritted his teeth.

"Let it go Goten, let's just leave." Trunks said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. Goten exhaled exasperatedly and knocked away Trunks' hand before turning away from the teacher and storming out of the classroom. Trunks and Alex quickly followed.

"Ughhh I swear one day he's gonna push me to hard!" Goten screamed in the hallway, punching the air.

"Yeah what a pompous asshole! Jeez, are all the teachers like that??" Alex asked.

"No, he's a special case of prick" trunks replied smirking.

"He sure is." Goten replied, cracking a smile as some of his frustration left him. "so Alex can I see your schedule."

"Oh umm..." she flipped open her notebook and fumbled through the loose sheets inside. "It's in here somewhere... ah here!" she declared producing a sheet that listed her classes as well as times, rooms and teachers and handed it to Goten.

"Hm" Goten scanned. "Crazy, we all have our classes together."

"Really? Awesome!"

"Yeah that is awesome.." trunks added to the conversation. "But we should get moving towards calc, don't want to get in anymore trouble for being late."

"Right right, ok , follow us Alex." Goten said.

11:55am

Alex exhaled, sputtering her lips, and continuing her gaze at the ceiling of the classroom. She put her pencil back in her mouth and began chewing on the end lightly again. She hadn't heard anything the teacher had said since she'd been instructed to take a seat. She couldn't stop thinking about the scene she'd witnessed, the heated exchange between Goten and the Chemistry teacher. Goten's energy had spiked higher than any other person she'd felt in.. in nearly 10 years. Was it possible? Was Goten like her? Was Trunks? She'd been confused and curious about where she'd come from all her life; why she was the way she was. Maybe she'd finally get some answers. At the same time, she had to be careful; if they were just unusually strong humans, she could seriously freak them out. That was the last thing she wanted. It'd only been a few hours since she'd met them but she already felt a strange fondness and comfortableness with the two boys. That was unusual as Alex had always been untrustworthy, uneasy around people; it was a side effect of being... "different." That was the word she and her father used to describe her.

"Alex?" a hushed voice said, cutting through her internal thoughts and reminiscing.

"Mmm?" she responded, almost dreamily. It was Trunks, whom she'd been placed beside in this class as well. She didn't mind of course, she was actually glad for it. He was cute and his face conveyed a sense of kindness and understanding. Alex especially liked his hair, the gentle lavender, the way, when she wasn't deep in thought, she'd seen it drape across his face a few times earlier in the class; it'd brought a smile to her face though she couldn't entirely explain why.

"You alright? You looked pretty deep in thought."

"Oh I did? Nah it was nothing, I'm just bored." She lied.

"Oh haha, I don't blame you, this class is pretty boring. Don't worry though it'll be over any minute now.."

She found it refreshing to actually be able to talk.. well not talk but whisper with him rather than just write back and forth. His voice seemed very fitting for him, as did Gotens.

12:01pm

Alex quickly followed Trunks and Goten out of the math room as soon as the bell had rung. The halls were literally swarming with kids seemingly coming and going in every direction.

"Hey guys slow down!" she protested as she tried to push through the large crowds of people working their way in between her and Goten/Trunks.

Goten and trunks slowed down, allowing Alex to catch up to them.

"Sorry Alex, we just want to get to the caf and fast."

"What why?" she inquired.

"Cause the line-up builds fast."

12:04  
The three teens stood in line, waiting for their turn to order food. Goten was hopping impatiently up and down in line.

"Relax Goten."

"I can't. I'm super hungry."

"You're always super hungry." Trunks smirked. Alex let out a slight chuckle.

"Yeah but I'm like suuupppeer super hungry." Goten whined.

"Well pay attention, you're up next."

"Oh. Right." Goten replied, snapping his attention forward to the front of the line.

12:07

Goten, Trunks and Alex walked through the tables of the caf with Goten in the lead, and heading towards the table he and trunks usually sat it. All three of the teens had bewildered looks on their faces. Trunks and Goten in awe of the amount of food Alex had gotten, and Alex at the amount Trunks and Goten had ordered. A moment later the three had made their way to the table, and taken their seat. Goten sat beside bra, while Trunks and Alex set on the opposite side. The rest of the table was filled in by Marron, Kilenea, Kendra and a few of Trunks' and Goten's "friends". Goten and Trunks didn't really have to many friends, and other then each other, their parents, Gohan, and recently Bra, there weren't many people they spent a lot of time with. They were fine with that, they were never bored, and were perfectly able to converse and talk with other people. It did cause rumors about them though.

"who's this?" Bra asked, giving a pleasant smile across the table to Alex.

"This is Alex, Alex this is my little sister, Bra." Trunks introduced the two

Alex took a quick look from Bra to Goten then back.

"Oh hey, Alex." Bra began, "Take it you're new here? I haven't seen you before I don't think."

"Yeah me and my dad just moved here from England."

"Oooo England!" Marron said joining in the conversation.

"Yeah" Alex grinned.

"How did you like it there? I loved it the last time I went. How come you moved?" Kilenea jumped into the conversation.

4:05

Goten, Trunks and Alex filed out of the detention room. They'd just narrowly missed receiving additional detentions during their time in the "dungeon", as the detention room had infamously become known as. Goten let out a yawn as the three made there way from the school basement onto the main floor and towards the exit.

"You have a way home right Alex?" Goten asked they reached the center point of the school.

"Yea I called my dad, he said he'd be waiting for me."

"Alright, cool. Just didn't want to leave you stranded." Goten smiled.

Alex smiled back. "Thanks Goten."

"Uh yea.. If you ever needed a ride somewhere I have a car... well it's not here but I have one." Trunks blurted out, attempting to capture Alex's attention.

Goten shook his head at Trunks, while Alex had a confused smile on her face. "Thanks? But hey guys, my dad said he'd meet me at the fron of the school though, so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Absolutely." Trunks and Goten said in unison.

"Ok, see you tomorrow." Alex said smiling to the two before heading down a different hallways. Goten gave a wave, and as soon as he was sure she was out of ear shot he turned to Trunks.

"Trunks... what the hell was that?"

"What was what?"

"That whole car bit... ohhhh I get it. You wanted her attention didn't you? You like her don't you??" Goten said giggling.

"What? NO!" Trunks protested. "I don't even know her. Besides I have Erin."

"yeah yeah I think you doth protest to much."

"And i think you're an idiot. Besides you were flirting with her too."

"I was not," Goten said opening the door to the back of the school, dent still fully intact. "I'm just a nice guy."

"Yea right, you were totally checking her out."

"You're crazy. We both know I only have eyes for your sister. Your incredibly hot sister."

".... I hate you so much Goten."

"Yea why don't you go cry about it." Goten jested, giving Trunks a playful shove.

"Well good to know you're thinking about me Goten." Trunks and Goten both reeled around to see Bra leaning against the back wall of the school. They'd both been so focused on jabbing at each other they hadn't even noticed her there.

"Bra!" Goten said, "what are you doing here?"

"jeez, is that anyway to say hi to me? I was waiting for you to get out of detention." She replied walking towards Goten.

"Er sorry, I was just totally not expecting you to be there." He grinned.

"It's okay silly." She responded. The two exchanged a quick kiss before they were interupted by Trunks making gagging noises.

"ugh I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit." Trunks said, twisting his face into a sickly expression.

"Oh grow up Trunks." Bra said to her brother.

4:14

Bra and Goten, hand in hand, walked up the long driveway to capsule corp beside Trunks, another day of school over.  
"Oh hey, Trunks... where's Erin lately? I haven't see her much lately, she wasn't at lunch either." Bra asked her brother.

"She's busy... you know, Student council and the upcoming dance and all the sports teams shes on and stuff."

"That's kind of lame."

"Yeah I know, but you know her." Trunks said, slightly embarrassed. "It's something she's passionate about."

"Yeah... So what did you guys think of the new girl?" Goten asked.

"Alex? She was really nice, I like her!" Bra replied.

"Yeah me too."

"yeah.." Goten nodded in agreement. "You guys didn't... notice anything weird about her did you?"

"Weird how?" Bra asked, confused.

"Yeah.. actually I did." Trunks replied. "I wasn't sure if it was just me so I wasn't going to say anything. Her Ki was pretty unusual."

"I didn't feel anything..." Bra said sheepishly, feeling as though she'd missed something really important.

"Don't worry about it Bra. You just need more practice at sensing Ki signatures to be able to tell when someone's suppressing it." Goten said.

"She's suppressing Ki? But why would she be doing that?"

"Probably for the same reason we do, so she doesn't hurt people." Trunks answered.

"So you think she's really strong?"

"Well way stronger than normal people anyways."

"interesting..." Bra said, a mischievous look in her eyes. "Guess we have even more reason to try and be friends with her."

"Yeah we should try and figure this out." Trunks thought aloud.

"Speaking of figuring stuff out... can you guys teach me how to read Ki signatures better? Like how to tell if they're hiding or suppressing? I want to be able to tell stuff like this."

"Yeah sure, me and Trunks were going to train for bit today anyways... so we can give it a shot. Head for the lake in 15?" Goten suggested. They'd taken a liking to the lake for training grounds lately. It was secluded, and had a lot of open space. Being hit into water also hurt much less than being hit into the ground. It didn't shield their Ki signals, or afford high intensity training like the gravity room did, but they wouldn't have to train with Vegeta, and gravity could never replace wide open training.

"Sounds like a plan." Bra agreed


	16. We've Returned!

**Back From Planet Vegeta**

Goku and Goten were sparing lightly outside of capsule corp. They collided together sending a ripple of energy from their collision point before they jumped away from each other.

"Good Goten, you've been practicing lately haven't you?"

Goten smirked recalling all the training sessions he and Bra had be having for months now. At first he thought she'd slow down or stop training after she'd gone super saiyan, but rather then slow down their training she had intensified; they went longer, harder and more often, much to Goten's delight. She had picked up a lot of power very quickly. Bra had managed to perform the normal Super Saiyan transformation in addition to her unique speed form. Goten felt she wasn't far off Super Saiyan 2. She had helped him increase his strength as well. "You could say that dad" Goten replied. The two were just about to engage each other again, when there was a loud rumbling from over head.

"Dad look!" Goten said pointing up into the sky.

"I see it Goten!" Goku said, assuming a fighting stance. "Get ready Goten, it could be a new enemy."

"no wait dad, it's them, its Gohan and Vegeta!"

"You're right Goten!" Goku said happily, dropping his fighting stance. The two stepped back to give the ship plenty of room to land.

As they were waiting for the craft to land, Bra and Trunks had both ran out of capsule corp to see what the noise was about. Gohan was the first to step out of the space ship after its descent, and Goten, Trunks and Bra all rushed over to him, excitedly asking him questions and hugging him. Gohan seemed in high spirits. Goku walked overly more calmly.

"Tch, nice loyalty" Vegeta said bitterly as he had emerged from the space ship at that point. Bra ran over and hugged her father tightly, kissing him on the cheek. Vegeta couldn't help but smile.

"Daddy! I missed you so much." She said happily. Trunks quickly joined the two of them.  
Gohan had propped Goten up on his shoulder like he used to when Goten was little. Goku was grinning broadly, looking at his sons. He looked over at Vegeta, who was actually smiling and laughing with Trunks and Bra. 'He really has changed' Goku thought before turning back to Goten and Gohan.

"So Gohan did you find anything cool for me??" Goten asked excitedly.

"Actually Goten, I did, we found a lot of interesting things there. It was amazing some of the things we saw. Entire land masses were still intact, they'd fallen into the orbit of Planet Vegeta's closest neighbour. The going was pretty rough, but I have some really important stuff to discuss with dad, I'll give you what I found later okay Goten?"

"What?? Lame, I hate when you two exclude me like that" Goten protested, hopping to the ground. "I'm not a little kid anymore guys."

Gohan sighed, a slight look of shame in his face at having dismissed Goten. "You're right Goten, I'm sorry. "

"Alright Gohan, what do we need to discuss?" Goku asked.

"Actually dad can we talk about it abit later... I'm starving."

Goku and Goten both laughed, "Wow Gohan, you become more like dad every day."

_After Lunch..._

Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Bra, Gohan and Goku gathered around in one of the conference rooms in capsule corp.

"So what's this all about?" Goten inquired.

"Yeah I'm dying to know what you guys found there" Trunks added.

"Quiet" Vegeta irritably demanded. "Gohan, why don't you start?"

"Alright, sure" Gohan said, surprised at Vegeta's passing on telling the story. "Okay, so it took us about a month and abit to get to the remnants of planet Vegeta. It was surprisingly intact. Either Frieza did a poor job destroying it, or maybe Baby's wish... anyways, we explored alot of these remnants. Alot of building and structures that were underground were exposed and still together. Even Vegeta didn't know about some of them. We scavenged through; we learned some really interesting stuff." Gohan continued. He reached into his shoulder bag and pulled out a stack and papers and placed them on the conference room table. "I wrote a summary of everything we found in here" he said spreading the documents. "I wrote these while we were there and on the way home."

"Will you get to the point" Vegeta said impatiently, sneering as he crossed his arms.

Gohan coughed slightly clearing his throat. "Yes well, some of the things we got out of this trip is some strange saiyan artifacts, some of the Tuffle's technology which is quite impressive to say the least. But I think the most significant find, the most valuable thing we learned is that there were other saiyan survivors."

Everyone around the table (besides vegeta and Gohan of course) gasped and exchanged looks of bewilderment and shock. "It seems when my grandfather was speaking out against Frieza, there were others who believed him and attempted to save themselves and their children. What's even more interesting" Gohan continued "we have reason to believe at least one of the possible survivors was sent towards earth, a girl, she'd have been in stasis for awhile. She would have been 3 or 4 when she was sent, and taken a significantly time to get here, in stasis the whole time..." Goten paused, thinking about how to continue properly, observing the looks so she'd look about 17 now... and um, well dad.." Gohan paused. He couldn't think of a better way to say it so he just said "we think it's your sister actually."

"What!?" Goku gasped before frantically bombarding Gohan with questions. Goten and Trunks looked at each other "Alex" they mouthed to each other. They turned to Bra who had seen what they said. She nodded to. 'It has to be her...' Trunks thought 'that would explain everything.'

"How could she be 17 Gohan??" Goku asked.

"Well... " Gohan said, digging into his shoulder pack again, and pulling out a small disc shaped object. "According to this launch record, she left Vegeta for earth shortly after you did... but because Bardock.. I mean your dad... I mean grandpa I guess... anyways.. he couldn't secure a pod with the type of speed yours had, so her trip took much much longer. Based on the distance and the speed of the pod, trajectory and what not" Goten paused, looking at the bewildered look on his dad's face. "Basically, if she landed, she would have landed about 13 or 14 years ago, upon which she would have been brought out of stasis."

The room became much more loud and disruptive as the Saiyans started talking about these revelations.

"I'll find her" Goku said loudly over top of everyone's talking. They quieted down and turned to Goku.

"Dad, we don't even know for sure what planet she landed on, or if she's even alive" Gohan retorted.

"Actually..." Goten began, his voice soft and light; not willing to fully commit to the idea Alex was his aunt. "we might"

"What? What do you mean Goten??" Goku asked desperately.

"Well there's this girl at school, her name's Alex. She's tall, she has some similarities to Goten, that midnight spiky black hair, that weird grin, and her power level is way above normal peoples'. There was this weird mark on her lower back exactly where... well a tail would have been" Trunks answered.

"No way..." Goku said. A look of extreme determination on his face. 'A sister... I have a sister!' He thought to himself, the full gravity of the situation beginning to weigh in on him.

"That would be an amazing coincidence" Gohan said. "How come you never mentioned her before?."

"Well I dunno.. never really crossed my mind that she could be a Saiyan"  
**  
**"Hmmm... do you think you two could find out? Or even better, bring her here? We'd be able to tell for sure then." Goku asked, a tone of anxiousness present in his voice.

"We can definitely try..." Goten said.

"Yeah totally" Trunks agreed.

"I really hope it's her.. If it's not I'm going to find her if I have to search the entire galaxy." Goku declared.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Gohan was the first to speak again.

"Right... well there's still tons of other stuff we need to do and discuss. I think you'll be particularly interested in this dad." He said picking up one of the stacks he had placed on the table.

"Oh?? What's in there?" Goku asked.

"One of the buildings we found exposed in the planetary debris actually gave some new significant details into the super saiyan legend, including some history that even Vegeta didn't know. I think while you read through this the rest of us should go back to the ship and help unpack and organize everything we found."

"Yeah let's bring it all into this room." Trunks said, he was excited to see what exactly his dad and Gohan had brought back with them.


	17. Artifacts of the dead planet

**Artifacts from a dead Planet**

Gohan opened the main door to the ship, and Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, and Bra followed him inside.

"Okay, Goten, Trunks, you get the stuff on the left, me, Vegeta and Bra will carry out the stuff on the right ok? And guys... please don't break anything." Gohan said with a smile, knowing the request to be futile. That's why he'd sent them to the left side where the less breakable objects were.

With 5 saiyans at work, the ship was quickly emptied and several rooms of capsule corp filled according to the labels Gohan had attached to each object.

As they were nearing the last stack of boxes and objects, Trunks made an interesting discovery.

"Whoa Goten... check this out!" Trunks said producing a long blackened sheath from within the depths of the remaining artifacts in the ship. The handle of a sword proudly on display at one end, while it's elongated blade remained concealed beneath the hard black sheath.

"Careful with that trunks." Gohan said. "That's an ancient super saiyan weapon."

"Super saiyan weapon?"

"Yeah, weapons that the Super Saiyans supposedly weld the last time they existed. The idea of a weapon strong enough to be of use to a Super Saiyan is very intriguing. That's why we brought them back for you guys."

"Where did you find them?" Goten inquired, continuing his look over of the sword.

Vegeta answered this one. "They were housed in a shrine to the ancient Super Saiyans, where they were meant to remain until a super saiyan re-appeared to claim them. It was forbidden in Saiyan culture for anyone to touch them until they'd proven themselves worthy by becoming a Super Saiyan. I'd say we've more than done that. They're supposed to be weapons without equal. I expect you can put that theory to the test."

"Us? You mean you're not going to try them out Dad?"

Vegeta chuckled. "No. I prefer to fight with my hands."

"Hehe you *have* to learn to use this Goten," Trunks began, pulling the sword from the sheath and observing the blade. It was crystalline, translucent blue. It looked impressive, albeit brittle. But Trunks could immediately tell it had amazing balance. He swung it through the air quickly, it cut nicely. About as well as his sword. "then I can finally start training with my sword Taipon gave me. It's been forever since I could use it."


	18. Lineage 1

**Lineage 1**

8:02 am  
For reference: Capsule Corp is set up as the following in my story:  
The main building sits in the center of the complex and is where much of the research, design and drafting of capsule corp tech goes on. There are several smaller buildings connected to the main building which are built for specialized research. The gravity rooms for training are separate from the rest of the complex. There are several living quarters housed around the complex, one for Bulma, trunks, Bra and Vegeta, another for Mr. and Mrs. Briefs, a third for employees who wish to stay overnight and a fourth that Is currently unused. All living quarters connect into the subterranean levels of capsule corp.

"BRA!!!!!" Erupted Trunks' voice, reverberating through the entire Capsule Corp living area building and signaling the start to another morning at the Brief's household. "Get back here with that!!" The enraged half-Saiyan roared as he chased after his sister, still in his Pajamas. He was finding it difficult to chase after her though, his mind not having fully woken up, and Bra being even quicker than him in their base forms. Bra had learned from a very reliable source, a.k.a. Goten, that Trunks had recently taken to writing in a journal, and she'd taken it upon herself to liberate the treasure chest of dirt on her brother while he'd been sleeping. Unfortunately for her, Trunks was a light sleeper; the opening of his dresser drawer and the presence of Bra's Ki being sufficient to rouse him. Taking advantage of his initial confusion as to why she was in his room, Bra had managed to snap up the book and bid a hasty retreat towards the bowels of Capsule Corp. Trunks had quickly given chase knowing that if she got to the lower levels, the sheer labyrinth like qualities of them would give her all the time in the world to read his most intimate thoughts, while he'd wander around aimlessly, never finding her. He kept chasing after her, but despite becoming more awake and aware, he simply could not keep up. She was constantly getting further ahead of him. For a moment he had contemplated turning Super Saiyan, but the wrath his mother would rain down upon him from the destruction he'd cause to the building hardly seemed worth it. Another moment passed and he'd just seen her rush down a flight of stairs into the first level of the sub-terranean parts of capsule corp, his last chance to catch her had firmly escaped his grasp.

"Ohhh she is going to pay big time for this one." He fumed to himself. "How did she even know I had a journal?"

8:19 am

"you say you want us to be closer Trunks, but how can we be closer if you won't even talk to me about something like this? I'm sure you've told Goten all about it."

"No" Trunks replied sharply, a tinge of venom in his words. "I haven't talked to anyone about this."

"Oh... well come on Trunks, talk to me, please!" Bra pleaded.

Trunks' face constricted, and he narrowed his eyes on his sister; her face was full of genuine concern. _Should I talk to her about this?_

"You can't tell anyone about this."

"I won't."

"especially Goten."

"I know."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Bra replied, a comforting smile on her face. Trunks sighed, taking a seat on his bed beside his sister. "Okay well... I guess it all started, the nightmares, about 4 months ago. They were... disturbing at first, screams and darkness. But they slowly got worse.." Trunks continued as he described in horrific detail the events that had been haunting his dreams the past 4 months. Bra's face filled with shock and horror as Trunks recollected the details. "The last few were really bad... In one of them, I walked into that room, it's always that room. And Everyone.. they were dead, in pools of their own blood. You, me, Goten... it was horrible to see. That same girl was there in the center, and these.. things, whatever they are, they killed her." Bra's face had been drained of much of its colour; it was now a pale white.

"The Girl... you said she looked like Alex?"

"Just like her..... there's a good chance it was her, as crazy as that sounds."

"But you'd never seen her when you had the dreams the first time... Trunks do you think maybe.. it was a vision of the future? You know.. like precognition?"

Trunks scrunched his face up, ready to belittle his sister idea,, when he stopped to think for a moment, "I ... maybe? But why now, why would I suddenly be able to see glimpses of the future?"

"Maybe to change it? I'm not sure, it's just... too weird that you had dreams about Alex before you ever saw her.... And that those dreams always involved the same things, horrible things, happening. Can't just be a coincidence."

8:53am

"Dude how are we going to do this?" Goten asked, fiddling with the strap of his shoulder bag.

"Just ask her if she wants to come back to my place after school."

" 'Just'? Man we barely know her, don't you think she'll find it weird if we're already inviting her back to our houses?"

"Not really?" Trunks said unsurely.

"Then you do it, if you think it's so easy." Goten countered, a smirk on his face.

"Fine then I will."

"Pff well la te da. I'll believe that when I see it Mr. Suave."

"You doubt my ability to woo people over?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

"What are you two arguing about now?" a girl's voice broke through their argument. Goten and Trunks turned to the voice to see Bra trailing a little bit behind them.

"Hey sis." Trunks said uncharacteristically warmly to her; no doubt a result of their earlier conversation.

"Hey B-chan." Goten added as she came in close to him. The two exchanged a quick kiss.

"ugh I don't think I'm ever going to get used to that sight." Trunks said, scrunching up his face into a disgusted look.

"Well you better." Bra responded, backing up slightly from Goten but keeping her arm wrapped around him. Her face had a slight scowl, which she directed at her brother. Goten grinned at the situation. "So what were you arguing about?" She asked again.

"About how to get Alex to come back to Capsule Corp with us."

"Ohhhh, going to try that already huh?"

"Yeah. My dad really wants to know... I don't blame him, if I had a sister I'd never met I'd be anxious too." Goten said.

"You have a sister you've never met?" Alex said approaching the three teens.

"What? No!" Goten said, moving away from Bra as he waved his hands in front of himself defensively, shaking his head.

"Then what were you talking about?" Alex asked an amused look on her face.

"nothing nothing." Goten insisted, a slight gleam of sweat appearing on his forehead.

Alex smirked and shook her head. "Anyways...."

Bra and Trunks smiled at her nervously as the 4 stood in silence for a moment. Goten was grinning, but not at Alex. He seemed off in his own little world again.

"Well, we should be getting to class shouldn't we?" Bra finally spoke, wanting to diffuse the awkward tension.

"Er yeah, yeah we should." Trunks agreed with his sister.

"Alright so where did you want to meet after school?." Goten directed at Bra.

"Actually, I'm going out with Marron and a few of my other friends after school's over, I'm sure you'll find something to do though... right?". Bra raised an eye brow and tilted her head slightly toward Alex.

"Riiight, riight" Goten smiled coyly back at Bra, as though they were the only ones who understood what the other was saying.. "I'll see you at lunch then?"

"yea of course." Bra smiled as she moved up close to Goten again. The two exchanged a kiss, a quick peck on the lips at first, but then they got more involved, kissing each other deeper and causing Trunks and Alex to blush and look away from the saliva exchange.

After a few seconds Trunks broke up the exchange "ooookay I think that's enough."

"Sorry Trunks, your sister is just so hot." Goten prodded at trunks. Bra and Alex laughed.

"That's nice and all, but I really don't want to hear about it." Trunks sighed irritably.

12:06 pm

The four teens were eating lunch outside. It was still a little chilly; spring hadn't full taken over just yet, but it was certainly on its way in. Goten had Bra sitting in between his legs, her back layed against his chest as the two sat forward, joking, poking and playing around with each other. Trunks hated to admit it but they did seem practically perfect for each other. Bra loved attention, Goten was eager to give her that attention. Bra was a bit hot headed, but Goten was really laid back and helped to almost counter balance her; level her out. She'd definitely mellowed a little since she'd started dating him. They both had the same weird sense of humor, and they could both display exceptional talent and intelligence when they needed it. Seeing them together had made Trunks reflect on his relationship with Erin. He cared about her a great deal, and she did make him happy, but there was a certain naturalness to the way Goten and Bra interacted and showed affection that he and Erin definitely didn't have. Maybe it was a side effect of the two obviously having massive crushes on each other for years, maybe it was the growing up together, or maybe it was that they didn't have to hide half of who they were from each other. One time, Erin had inadvertently seen Trunks during one of his light training exercises; attempting to throw his loose change all the way through a massive boulder. He had succeeded of course, and scared Erin pretty bad in the process. He couldn't imagine how she'd react if he told her he was 1/2 alien monkey, could destroy planets, and had helped kill Majin Buu 10 years ago. Goten and Bra didn't have that problem. They actually fully fought and trained with each other. Erin clearly had different priorities too, she was more into school related events, student council, all that stuff. That's why he hardly got the chance to see her during school lately. She was supposed to come over today but she'd broken it off saying she had things she needed to deal with. What did that even mean? But at least that left an opening for them to bring Alex home.... Alex.. Trunks had begun to take notice of her. And not just because they were supposed to be trying to figure out if she was a Saiyan, and not just because the two had quickly become friends.

"So Alex," Trunks began.

"Mmm hmm?"

"What are you up to today after school?"

That question quickly brought Bra and Goten out of their own little world and back into this one.

"Hmm I dunno, likely just go home, do some homework, go for a run. Pretty boring stuff really. Why do you ask?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with us or something after school?"

"Oh! Yea actually that'd be great!" Alex said enthusiastically. _"Maybe I can get a glimpse into Goten and Trunk's personal lives; figure out if they really are like me at all. Plus I'll get to see the inside of Capsule Corp! Who hasn't wanted to glimpse into some of the crazy stuff that goes on in there."_

Trunks was about to respond, when a loud, obnoxious voice interrupted them.

"Ah Briefs! There you are!"

Trunks quickly looked to the origin of the voice, it had put him on edge. Noticing the speaker though, he immediately relaxed. "Oh. It's just you Jason."

"Who's this?' the curious Alex asked Trunks.

"It's just Jason Noles. Self-declared tough man and "captain of the football team"" Trunks responded sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he stood up from the ground. Sometimes Trunks wished his mom had let him tryout for school teams so he could keep assholes like this from getting so full of themselves.

"Yes it's me. Now how about you leave those two pretty girls to real men and get out of here?" Jason responded, his idiotic grin plastered to his face.

In a flash Bra was on her feet, ready to get in Jason's face, but Trunks stuck his arm out to stop her. She stared at Trunks, trying to decide if she should take his lead or not. After a moment, Bra took a few steps back, joining with Goten who had just stood up.

"Yeah as you can tell, he has a real attitude problem, especially with me lately." Trunks raised his voice, he wanted to be sure Jason could hear the next part. "Honestly though, I think all his anger and aggression is really just self-loathing and frustration about being gay. I mean what with all the tackling of other men and naked group showers and such that he participates in."

Goten, Bra and Alex all laughed. Even the other two guys behind Jason snickered until he shot them a glare that shut them up pretty quickly.

"You've got a smart mouth Briefs."

"Yea it's one of the benefits of having a brain. Not that you'd know anything about that."

"Honestly Trunks, I don't know why you didn't just take this guy out the first time he was hassling you." Goten said stepping to Trunk's right side.

"Ohh getting your boyfriend to come to your aide Trunks?"

Trunks raised a hand to his right signaling Goten to step back, which Goten quickly did, a smirk on his face. Trunks merely wanted to do this by himself, and Goten could respect that.

"So you really want to do this?" Trunks asked Jason. _"This could actually work out well. I'll go easy, but this'll be a good chance to see if Alex can keep up. If she's like us, she should be able to follow me."_

"Yeah I've been ready to teach your smart ass a lesson for awhile now."

"Have it your way." Trunks responded grinning. He was going to enjoy this.

"Shouldn't we help him??" Alex asked watching Trunks walk up to the three other boys. Trunks was physically built, but he wasn't as bulky as Jason. With the two other guys, it hardly seemed a fair fight.

"Nah." Goten responded, anxious to see Trunks wail on Jason - and his friends if they stepped in.

"You're just going to let him get beat up?" Alex responded, a disgusted look on her face as she looked at Goten.

"No No, if Trunks needed help I'd be more than happy to give it. But he won't be needing help here." Goten said reassuringly. Alex frowned, unsure of what to make of what Goten had just said. _"Goten and mine's energy is strong enough to beat these guys easily... but Trunks'.. He has to be like Goten then; otherwise there's no way Goten would let him fight alone."_

Alex quickly switched from this thinking and watched as the fight was about to unfold. Jason walked slowly up to Trunks, his grin even more idiotic (if that were possible). He clearly had no idea what was about to happen. Trunks merely looked like he was bored. When Jason was only a few feet from Trunks, he proceeded to shove Trunk violently, putting the full force of his weight into the push. Trunks however was completely unphased, and didn't move in the slightest, rather the force of Jason's push simply rebounded off Trunks, causing Jason to stumble back and nearly fall over.

"Alright briefs, your tougher then you look I'll give you that." Jason said, the confidence in his voice noticeably shaken. He moved toward Trunks again, this time electing to throw a punch. Trunks titled his head to the left, easily dodging Jason's fist. Another punch, and another dodge. A third punch. A fourth; This time rather than dodge, Trunks quickly raised his right index finger, using it to block the full force of Jason's punch. Jason pushed all the strength he had into his fist, but he was unable to even make Trunks' finger waver. Trunks moved Jason's fist aside with his finger so he was looking Jason in the face, a mischievous smirk on Trunks' face.

"uh... uh...." Jason stuttered. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. How could Briefs be stopping the full force of his fist with just a finger? "how.. how?"

"Easy. You just suck." Trunks said, before pushing his finger forward and toppling the large Jason to the ground. Despite Trunks' display, Jason did not seem overly deterred. He seemed to still think he could win; as soon as he had stood back up he made for Trunks again. This time his tactic was to try to tackle Trunks. Trunks merely sighed, allowing Jason to come within inches of him before Trunks sped out of the way, leaving Jason to attempt to tackle nothing, and to go spilling into the ground.

"Hey I'm over here. Nice wipeout though man." Trunks mocked as he lauded over Jason, taunting him.

_"I knew it!"_ Alex said with her eyes glued to the scene. She felt Trunk's energy spike up, watching as he sped out of the way. He speed was truly astonishing. _"I don't think even I can move that fast..."_

"I WILL get you Briefs!!" the enraged Jason declared as he stood back up yet again; his face noticeably scratched and bleeding lightly. Jason attempted a second tackle against Trunks. This time Trunks made no effort to move out of the way. Jason collided with him full force, grappling him around the waist and pushing with his full force against Trunks. Trunks however, was completely unmoved; it was like an ant trying to topple a wall. As Jason continued to struggle against the unmovable Trunks, Trunks raised his right hand and in a swift motion, crashed it against the back of Jason's neck. Trunks was of course using only a tiny of fraction of his strength but it was enough to temporarily bulge Jason's eyes out and knock him to the ground at Trunks' feet. He was in a great deal of pain, crying as he attempted to stand back up. Trunks took a step back.

"Had enough Jason? That was a pretty sad display. I get better fights from Goten's 10 year old niece."

Jasons' two friends were seemingly too shocked at Trunks' display to do anything. Trunks merely smirked, and walked away from the injured Jason, who was crawling around on the ground, attempting to pick himself up.

Trunks rejoined his friends. "Shall we?" he responded, nodding towards the school entrance. He took careful notice of Alex's expression. She seemed surprised, but not shocked, or afraid. The four began walking back towards the entrance of the school, their eyes glued to the injured Jason until he was firmly out of view.

"You totally destroyed that guy." Goten responded, offering his hand in a high five to Trunks.

"Yeah, well it wasn't exactly difficult." Trunks said, returning Goten's high five.

"That was... amazing." Alex said, uncertain of what else to make of Trunks' display. "you were so fast.... How'd you do that?"

"years of practice. Did you see me when I moved out of the way?"

"Yeah... just barely. I've never seen anyone move that fast."

2:29 pm

"Alright class, I'm going to be handing back your physics tests from a few days ago. So if you could all remain silent please until I've dispensed the tests." The teacher quickly made his way through the class laying the tests around to their respective owners. Trunks, Alex and Goten all had their test layed down at the same time. Alex hadn't been required to take the test as she was new; the teacher assumed she wouldn't be too familiar with the material. But she had anyway. When Trunks asked her why, she had merely said, "Otherwise I'd have been bored all period."

Trunks flipped up the corner of the page, a loud groan quickly following. "Oh man...."

"Why what'd you get Trunks??" Goten whispered.

Trunks turned the corner up to Goten, revealing a big red 84%.

"Hey that's not too bad." Alex said. It was the first time she'd spoken in some time; she'd been deep in thought about what she'd seen earlier.

"You don't understand. My mom makes a big deal of a 90. Especially since my sister started high school. Ugh I wish she wouldn't keep comparing us. Bra got this, and Bra did that, and blah blah blah. Ughhh..... I get it. Bra is smarter than me." Trunks sighed. "What'd you two get anyways?"

Goten turned his paper over, leaving his mark on full display. It was 94%. Alex turned hers over revealing a 98%.

"Ohhh looks like you're not such hot shit anymore Goten."

"Says the guy with an 84."

"I was just a little off my game this time, that's all."

Goten was about to take another crack at Trunk's sub-par performance (for him), but was interrupted by a faint buzz that came over the school's announcement system.

"Could Trunks Briefs please report to the principal's office? Trunks Briefs to the principal's office please."

Trunks sighed heavily. _"I almost thought Jason might have been too embarrassed by his beating to tell everyone, including the principal. Guess not." _"Well I guess I'll be seeing you guys after class. Let's see what crap Jason's going to try to pull on this one."

Alex and Goten both nodded to Trunks as he picked up his backpack, stuffing his test and the few loose sheets that were on his desk into its bowels.

"Meet you at the front doors after class k Trunks?"

"yea fine Goten. You're still coming over right Alex?"

"Hm? Oh... yea of course." She responded smiling.

As Trunks headed towards the classroom door, he overheard at least half a dozen different conversations going on through the room all, about his fight with Jason. Trunks heard everything from Jason's claim that he had beat Trunks up (seriously how messed is that.), to it'd taken both Goten and trunks to take down Jason, to Trunks had sent Jason crawling from the fight, bawling his eyes out and running off to the principal. _"That sounds about right."_ Trunks thought, smirking as he overheard that particular story.

Trunks walked down the hall quietly. He heard some words of congratulation and some of accusation from the sparse kids in the hall; all about Jason, as he walked the distance from the physics room to the office. He paid neither much attention though, and entered the office quickly when he reached it. A small elderly secretary behind a large oak desk greeted Trunks. She chuckled as she saw him

"In trouble again are we Mr. Briefs?"

"Yea... aren't I always?" Trunks responded with a grin.

"Well Kami knows I see you in here enough." She responded, smiling. "This time though, I think it was worth it. That Noles boy is quite the little punk, and I'm sure that he deserved what you did to him."

Trunks laughed. "Why Mrs. Lorentz, aren't you supposed to be impartial about student punishment?"

"Supposed to be yes." She responded, chuckling along with Trunks. "Let's just hope the principal see's it our way huh? You know the room." She concluded gesturing down the left hall of the office.

Trunks continued to smile as he walked down the familiar hall.

Trunks opened the 2nd door to his right, the one with Principal across the frosted window in bold black letters.

"Ah Mr. Briefs." He heard the principal sigh. "Can't you go more than two weeks without being sent into my office? This time it's quite abit more serious than your usual hijinx. I've been told all about your escapades at lunch." The principal said with a tone of sarcasm, gesturing his hand towards Jason, who was sitting in a seat on the other side of the Principal's desk.

"Well am I at least going to get to tell my side of the story?"

"Yes, of course. Take a seat, then by all means."

Trunks looked at the injured Jason. He had a few bandages covering the scrapes on his face. He actually looked like he was in fairly rough shape. _"Maybe I went to hard... or maybe he's trying to milk this. Either way, this doesn't look all that good for me."_ Trunks thought. Trunks layed his backpack down beside the free chair to Jason's left before sitting in it.

"Look, honestly, he had this coming. He's been pestering me for weeks, and hes been bothering my sister for awhile now too. I was having lunch with my friends outside and he walks up, acts like he owns the damn school, starts going on about how me and Goten should leave behind Alex and my sister for him and his stupid friends to go after or something like that."

"Hey!" Jason interrupted.

"Please Mr. Noles, let him finish."

"Well anyways he started talking a bunch of a crap, pretty much calling me out, and by this point I've had enough of it, so I fight him, and I kick his ass, and he goes crying off to you."

"That's not quite how you told it Mr. Noles." The principal responded narrowing his eyes on Jason. "Are you sure you don't want to change your story?"

"No.." Jason said slowly, as though he didn't quite understand what the principal was getting at.

"Well Mr. Breifs, Mr. Noles clearly provoked you, and I can very much understand your need to be protective over your sister, but the school has little tolerance for fighting." Trunks saw a smirk go across Jason's face. "So I'm afraid I'm going to have to suspend you for 3 days."

"What!?" Jason and Trunks both yelled.

"Expel him!" Jason screamed.

"I only did what every single person in the school has wanted to do to this asshole for years!" Trunks yelled defensively, sitting up out of his chair.

"Mr. Briefs! Language please! I'm sorry, but rules are rules, and I'm bound by them. Of course expulsion is totally uncalled for here, but a suspension is in order."

"Ugh Great!" The defeated trunks groaned retaking his seat. "My mom's going to kill me."

"Good!" Jason retorted.

"Shut up. Unless you want to go another round." Trunks spoke bitterly.

"That's quite enough, both of you." The principal said sternly. "While Mr briefs was a willing participant in this fight, you are clearly the one who instigated it Mr. Noles, as such you too are suspended, for 5 days."

"What! No!" Jason yelled in response.

_"Well at least that's a bit of consolation."_ Trunks thought with a sigh, cheering up abit. The principal was actually being quite fair. And he'd just bought the school 5 Jason free days. He could hear Jason grumbling and swearing to himself.

"Can I go now?" Trunks asked.

"Yes Mr. Briefs. Now I don't want to hear anything about more fighting between you two or there will be serious consequences. Understood?"

"Yes." Jason and Trunks both said. Trunks shot a disgusted look at Jason before he picked up his backpack and exited the office.

2:58pm

Trunks was waiting patiently at the back doors of the school for Goten and Alex. He laughed as he saw the dent, albeit reduced in size, still on the right door. He didn't have to wait long before the two came through the door, laughing, likely about some joke Goten had made.

"hey Trunks!" Goten said happily to his friend, and Alex and Trunks exchanged a smile "What's the damage?"

"3 day suspension."

"Ouch. What about douche bag?"

"5 days."

"nice." Goten smiled. "Got his ass kicked and the worse punishment. Alright so let's head to the bus guys."

3:12

The three teens walked up the long driveway of Capsule corp. Trunks had avoided thinking about the punishment that surely awaited him at home, but now that the CC living quarters his family lived in was in plain sight, he couldn't put it off anymore.

"Ugh Dad's going to strangle me for getting in a fight at school." Trunks fumed, slowing his pace in an attempt to delay the inevitable. They were nearly at the door now.  
"Aww c'mon Trunks, it won't be *that* bad." Alex stressed. Her attempt to cheer Trunks up seemed rather futile.

"Oh it will. First my mom will kill me. Then, if I somehow got revived," Trunks continued, seemingly neglecting Alex's ignorance of the dragonballs. "Dad would strangle me!"

"I wouldn't strangle you..." Vegeta said, making his very recent appearance at the doorway known. "I'd smack you over the head with a large blunt object!" Vegeta bellowed, before laughing to himself as he saw the horrified expression the swept across the three teens' faces. "That is.... if you lost." Trunks, Alex, and Goten all breathed a sigh of relief. Trunks' relief however was short lived as a moment later Bulma had stepped through.

"Oh hi Trunks!" Bulma said with a smile

_"thank Kami.." _Trunks began, thinking things might not actually be that bad. However her face quickly lost it's smile and turned into a slight frown.

"I got a call from the school about an hour ago. They said you were involved in a fight?" She asked with a great deal of sarcasm. Trunks remained silent, unsure of how to respond to his mother's strangely phrased question.

"Well? Were you involved??" She demanded.

"Umm... well the thing is...." Trunks began, putting his head behind his head in a very Goten-esque fashion.  
**  
**"Well that's just great! My own son's saiyan blood is taking him over! Sometimes I wish I'd married Yamcha! That way I wouldn't have a Saiyan brute for a son!"

_"Saiyan? Saiyan..... Saiyan why does that sound so familiar... I feel like I should know what that is..." _ Alex thought. Vegeta and Bulma hadn't taken notice of her yet.

"Trunks," Vegeta began after witnessing Bulma's reaction.

"Yes?"

"As your father I can't let this go without asking you something." A smirk drew its way across Vegeta's face.

"what dad?" Trunks daringly asked, slightly afraid of the response.

"Did you kick that weakling's ass?"

"Yes..." Trunks said weakly.

"Good job boy."

"WHAT!!!! VEGETA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! THERE YOU GO AGAIN PUTTING THESE IDEAS INTO OUR SON'S HEAD. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO RAISE HIM INTO A VALUABLE MEMBER OF SOCIETY WITH YOU ENCOURAGING HIM TO GO AROUND FIGHTING EVERYONE!! Bulma furiously screamed in Vegeta's face. Trunks was so surprised at what Vegeta said that he nearly fell over.

"Come off it Woman!" Vegeta fired back, getting right back in Bulma's face. "He's a teenager. He's bound to get into some fights in his life Saiyan or not. And Saiyan or not, he shouldn't take crap from weak little punks. You and I certainly wouldn't take it!"

Bulma's mouth gaped open as she tried to think of a proper response to Vegeta's defense. Vegeta smirked at the small victory he had just claimed over Bulma, and quickly changed the subject.

"Besides Trunks has a new friend." Vegeta said, acknowledging Alex for the first time. "who's this?"

"This is Alex. Alex, this is my dad."

"Hello Veg... I mean Mr. Briefs." Alex said with a slight bow. _"Trunks' dad sure has a presence."_

"It's Vegeta." Vegeta grunted gruffly to Alex.

"Don't worry, he's like that to everyone" Goten whispered to Alex.

"Hi Alex, I'm Trunks' mother." Bulma said, brushing aside the confrontation she'd just had with her husband. She was much more anxious to meet Goku's supposed sister. _"She's definitely a pretty girl.... And that hair, and those eyes... just like Goku's... she has to be his sister." _she extended her hand out and shook Alex's hand.

_"Wow she looks so much like Bra...."_Alex thought, as she shook Bulma's hand. "Hi Mrs. Briefs."

"Just call me Bulma. Well come in you three." She added, gesturing to the doorway. As the three teens passed between her and Vegeta into Capsule corp, Bulma spoke again "As you for Trunks, me you and your father are going to have a long talk about you and your fighting later."

"Yes mom..." Trunks replied before following Goten and Alex inside.

Vegeta rolled his eyes at Buma's remark. "You can talk to him. I have more important things to do then worry about Trunks getting into a fight."

"Well welcome to my humble abode Alex." Trunks said as the three took off their shoes and walked down the entrance hallway. Alex was in awe as she looked around. The inside of the house was enormous, and everywhere she looked there were high tech looking devices, display screens, lights and artwork. One would think it would look crowded and cheesy with this much stuff, but somehow it worked.

"Wow... I wouldn't really call this humble Trunks..." Alex said as she walked slowly, Goten and Trunks following just behind her.

"So what did you want to do Alex?"

"umm, well I hope you don't find this weird or anything... but can we go to the actual Capsule Corp building? I always wanted to play around with some of the tech you guys have, but I could never afford it."

"hey yeah! Trunks, how come we never do that?"

"Hm I dunno, I guess I never really thought it'd be all that entertaining; gramps is usually working on boring stuff, but we can check it out for sure."

3:34pm

It'd been a bit of a hassle for the three teens to get in. As the CEO's son, Trunks was of course allowed to have more or less free roam over the building, but talking security into letting in Goten, and especially Alex had taken some convincing in the form of Bulma yelling quite loudly and decisively over one of the intercom channels. When they were let through, Trunks decided he'd go see his grandpa first. He'd know where all the interesting and fun tech would be kept. They had to travel quite far up; about 20 stories to get to the lab they'd been told Mr. Briefs was in. As expected, Mr. briefs didn't notice the teenagers enter the room at all; he was far to engaged in another one of his experiments.

"Hey Grandpa! You in here?" Trunks yelled as they took a few steps into the room. The room was quite literally filled end to end with work benches and workstations, filled with computers, circuit boards, various other electronics, and of course Capsule Corps signature product, Capsules. Capsules of all sizes and colors were distributed in various boxes and many were sprawled across the surface of the work benches.

"Whoa.." Goten said as he gazed around. He was awestruck by the equipment and daunting look of the room. How could one person make use of so much equipment? It was truly awe inspiring. The closest he'd seen had been Bulma's lab, but even that paled in comparison to this layout. Alex was feeling a similar sentiment, but did not vocalize it; rather she examined the room in earnest with her strong Saiyan eyes.

There was a small amount of movement near one the middle workstations, and a moment later the elder Briefs had revealed himself, rolling on a chair from behind a large computer monitor.

"Trunks, what's all the commotion about?" Mr Briefs asked as he stood up from his chair and walked towards the three teens.

"Hey gramps... just wanted to see if you were in here." Trunks replied.

Mr. Briefs chuckled as he neared the three teens. "Well it's nice to see you. And Goten too of course." He replied nodding to Goten. "And who's this?"

"Oh this is Alex Gramps." Trunks said stepping aside so the two could see each other more clearly.

"Ah well nice to meet you Alex." Mr. briefs said extending a hand towards her. She gladly accepted and shook his hand.

"Now Trunks, is there something I can help you with?" Mr. Briefs asked after he and Alex had stopped shaking each other's hand.

"Well we were kinda looking for something fun to do... what are you working on anyways?"

"Well I'm working on a new type of capsule. If it works, it should be able to safely put people into capsules for short durations."

"Wow, I didn't realize capsule tech was that far along..." Alex said. Just thinking about the scientific know how that it would take to do something like that made her brain hurt.

"Hm what type of caps do you use?" Mr. Briefs asked Alex.

"Um well.. I never could afford caps." Alex replied softly. She didn't want to insult Mr. Briefs by saying his products weren't worth the money, but she honestly didn't have money for Capsule Corp tech.

"Oh really? Well one second.." Mr Briefs said, quickly moving to the nearest work bench. A moment later he turned around with a small box full of capsules.

"Here, I was just redoing some metrics and calculations on these, but I'm done with them now. You can have them if you want."

"Wow thanks!... I mean if you're sure you don't need them..." Alex responded ecstatically.

Mr. briefs smiled. "Not at all dear." He said quickly before returning his attention to Trunks. "Now if it's fun you want, I think I know just the thing. Head to the 3rd floor, the electronics division. Ask them if you can test out the Aerol Decentrification flooders."


	19. Lineage 2

**Lineage 2**

3:37pm

"Goku, she's here." Bulma spoke into the phone. A moment later Goku's voice came from  
behind her.

"Where is she??"

Bulma felt her heart nearly skip a beat out of shock as behind her was the last place she  
had expected Goku's response to come from. She quickly reeled around to face Goku.

"Damnit Goku! you nearly gave me a heart attack! You can't sneak up on people like that!"

"What.. oh uh sorry.." Goku said apologetically, still holding the phone in his hand. He shifted his weight uncharacteristically nervously as Bulma stared at him. "So where is she?"

"She's with Goten and Trunks at the main building." Bulma said, hanging up the phone connection from her end.

"Well let's go see them!" Goku said, preparing to leave when Bulma caught his arm.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Not so fast mister. I know you're anxious and excited to meet her, but we  
need to make sure you're not going to say anything too..... dumb to her."

"Huh? What could I say that'd be dumb?"

"Oh alot. Namely the Saiyan thing. We don't want to scare the poor girl."

"So... what should we do?"

"Well she's staying for dinner, why don't you get Chi Chi and Gohan and everyone here? It's been awhile since I've seen you all."

"Yea.. Hey yea! That's a good idea." Goku responded. "I'll go get everyone. What time is good?"

"Say 5?"

4:44pm

Trunks crept around one of the corridor edges, a gun shaped object firmly clasped in his hands. It turned out those Aerol Decentrification flooding projectors his grandfather had mentioned were actually prototypes for a highly advanced version of laser tag. The three teens took the prototypes into the underground labyrinths of Capsule Corp to test them. Naturally Trunks and Goten had downed their speed significantly to make sure Alex had a realistic chance. Either way the game had become quiet fun. Trunks was just about to leap around the corner to ambush the person he heard on the other side when Goten spoke from behind him.

"Got you trunks." Goten said before firing off his own weapon. There was a soft feminine, but mechanical, voice from the sensory shirt trunks wore,

"You are now dead, thank you for playing CC Tag." indicating he was out of the game.

"Aw man. You suck Goten." Trunks frowned turning to face his friend.

"You should pay more attention Tru..." Goten began but was unable to before his own sensor shirt rang out.

"Ha got you Goten!" Alex said making her presence known.

Goten frowned. "Bah damnit Alex." He said angrily attempting to maintain an angry look but failing horribly as his face broke into a grin.

"You're good at this Alex." Trunks said.

"Can't be that good. You guys still won more rounds then me."

Trunks was about to respond when the intercom went off.

"Trunks? Trunks are you down there?" Came Dr. Briefs voice for overhead.

"Yes Gramps what's up?" Trunks boomed loudly. He wanted to be sure the intercom system would pick up his response.

"Your mother is looking for you. I think she wants the three of you to come for dinner."

"Oh.. alright. What do you wants us to do with these toys?"

There was a slight grumble over the intercom, something about "not being toys" before "Hmm, just leave them at the front desk."

4:54  
Gohan, Goten, Videl, Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Trunks, and Alex were all crowded around the Brief's dinner table whose every square inch was covered in food and plates.

"Well everyone, dig in." Bulma said happily, gesturing towards the food.

"Oh boy, I'm starved!" Goku said, breaking from his examination for the first time since he'd seen Alex. The Saiyans (Alex included) all stacked their plates to the brim with various food stuffs. The humans took much more generous proportions. They began eating, with many conversations happening around the table.

"So Alex," Bulma began after taking a quick sip from her glass. "Tell us about yourself. Trunks says you're new in town?". This quickly brought up everyone's attention, particularly Goku and Vegeta's

Alex quickly swallowed the food in her mouth before responding. "Yes Mrs. Briefs. I mean.. Bulma" she quickly corrected herself. "Me and my dad moved here from England a few weeks ago."

"Hmm, Alex are you adopted?"

Alex nearly choked on the water she was drinking. She quickly set the glass down and steadied her breathing.

"um... yes actually... how did you know that?" The shocked Alex asked. _"How did she guessed that... I know I didn't tell trunks and Goten that. Maybe they are too.. No that's impossible. Goten and his brother look way to much like their dad... Goku....." _she shook her head. "How did you know that?"

"Oh, I just had a suspicion" Bulma responded with a coy smile.

Alex's sensitive ears picked up a conversation from the other end of the table

"Goku, stop staring at her!"

"I'm sorry Chi-Chi I can't help it. I need to know. I think she is... "

Alex was beginning to get the sense that they knew a lot more about her then they were letting on. She took another bite of the food on her plate. She could feel the weight of all eyes on her and it was making her uncomfortable; they were interested in her since she was Trunks' and Goten's new friend, but why did they seem _so_ interested?

Goten decided he'd unwind the building tension. "Geez Gohan stop hording all the good food" Goten said loudly snapping his chop sticks towards Gohan's plate.

"He.. Hey!" Gohan said, defending his plate with his own chop sticks. The two continued to joust for the food on Gohan's plate as the rest of the table laughed at their antics. A moment later Goku and Vegeta erupted into a similar contending match.

"Damnit Kakarot! That is MY food!"

"Hey you weren't eating it!"

"I was saving it!"

"Goten! What did Vegeta just call your dad???" She whispered to Goten as Goku and Vegeta continued chop stick combat. She sounded a little freaked out.

"Kakarot. Why? Does that mean something to you?"

"I... I... no nothing it just sounded strange." She lied, putting a smile on her face. Something very strange was going on here, but she would worry about it later. Goten knew she was lying but he wasn't going to push it.

The rest of the dinner passed uneventfully. Alex had initially been quiet, but she quickly joined in on the conversations that moved around the table. The more time that went on, the more the people at the table became convinced that Alex was most definitely Goku's sister.

6:15pm

"So what do you guys normally do after dinner?" Alex asked Goten and Trunks as they walked out of the kitchen, thoroughly fed.

"Let's see.... Well, I guess we'd do some homework, let the food settle from dinner then do some fighting training. But I dunno about training tonight; I don't want to leave you out."

"Well um, do you think I could join you guys for training?" Alex asked.

"Uhhh...." Trunks said slowly, unsure of whether that was a good idea or not.

"Well sure, that'll make it more fun right Trunks?" Goten answered. "Have you ever done martial arts before?"

"Yea a bit here and there..." Alex responded. Truth was, Alex's dad had trained her extensively in martial arts; at least what was within his capacity to teach/train her. She'd quickly become much stronger and faster than her father.

"Alex can you excuse me and Goten for a moment?" trunks said grabbing Goten by the arm.

"Oh.. sure." She replied.

"Wha.. hey what are you doing Trunks??" Goten protested as Trunks dragged Goten into another room.

"Goten! What are you thinking? We can't train with her!"

"Huh? Why not?"

"Cause we could really hurt her."

"No we won't as long as we're careful."

"I dunno... even if that's true, my dad wouldn't let her."

"I think he'd make an exception if it's about a new saiyan."

"Maybe not for this one."

"Couldn't hurt to try."

"I guess... alright fine Goten. But remember go easy."

"Alright Trunks, I got it. Don't need to be so protective of her. She's a Son. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you liked her."

"Yea well, I don't." Trunks responded harshly.

"Ohhh I think you do." Goten said smirking at his friend.

"Shut up Goten. What if she can hear us?"

"Oh.... I guess I better not talk like this then!" Goten said loudly. "I wouldn't want Alex to know you like her!"

Goten felt a painful force on his face as Trunks punched him. "Ow! Ow! That hurt!" Goten yelled, rubbing his slightly tenderized jaw. "For Kami's sake Trunks, take a joke. I know you're with Erin and everything."

"yea..." Trunks sighed.

"What's even going on with you and Erin lately... I haven't seen her around much?"

"I don't even know" Trunks shrugged, a frown forming on his face. "Can we talk about that later?"

"yea.. sure."

A moment later, Goten and Trunks walked back to rejoin Alex. Goten was still rubbing his face.

"Sorry about that Alex." Trunks apologized. "Should be fine to do some training with us. Just warning you though, we go pretty hard."

Alex smiled. "Don't worry I'll be okay."

"Alright but we have to do some school work first. Blah. I really wish they wouldn't waste my time asking basically the same question 50,000 times." Trunks frowned.

"Bet I can get it done faster than you Trunks." Goten challenged his best friend.

"You're on!"

7:24pm

The three teens, done working for the night, walked into the gravity room. Alex was following behind Goten and Trunks, mesmerized by the room they had just entered. The huge dome shaped room had a diffuse glow on all sides, as well as set of rather intimidating looking controls to one side. Gohan was standing near the control panel. In the center she saw Goku and Vegeta in a heated match. Their arms and legs were moving so fast she couldn't see them. A split second later Goku and Vegeta had somehow moved instantly to the other side of the room.

"man why's your dad being so aggressive?" Goten asked Trunks as they too watched the fight.

"I dunno, he's probably still pissed about your dad stealing his food. You know how they are about their food."

"Yeah I guess......" Goten paused. "Dad! Vegeta!"

"Quiet Boy!" Came Vegeta's voice, momentarily breaking from his confrontation with Goku. "I'm busy."

"Aw come on Vegeta, it was just a dumping." Goku said, dropping his guard.

"It was three!" Vegeta roared back.

"Alright, Alright sorry Vegeta. I'll try not to take anymore of your food." Goku apologized before he moved from his confrontation with Vegeta to the entrance near the three teen. "Now let's see.. oh Alex you're gonna be here for this?"

"Yes... actually I was going to join in... if that's ok Mr. Son?"

"Hm.. yeah actually that'll be fine." Goku said in a nod. Goku was finding it very hard not to blurt out things, everything, to her. There was now pretty much no doubt in his mind now that she was his sister. "Right Vegeta?"

"Bah I don't care, as long as she doesn't slow us down too much." Vegeta said with a sneer, crossing his muscular arms across his chest.

"Alright so let's get started." Goku said clasping his hands together. "How about... Alex... and Goten first?" Goku suggested, switching looks between the two.

"Yea sure. That okay with you Alex?" Goten responded.

"Absolutely!" Alex said enthusiastically, jumping up and down once in excitement. Goten was the person she'd wanted to fight the most. Watching Goku and Vegeta fight had quickly shown her that they would be far too strong for her to handle. It was easy to see where Goten and trunks got their fighting talents from. Could they be those fantastic power sources she remembered feeling some 10 years ago? No, they couldn't be. Goku and Vegeta's Chi/Ki energy, while fantastically powerful, hadn't been nearly strong enough even at the peak of their fight.

"Okay Alex I want you to do me a favour okay?" Goten asked moving towards the center of the room that Goku and Vegeta had vacated just a moment earlier.

"What is it Goten?" She inquired, walking towards him. She was taking deep breathes to get ready for the fight ahead.

"I don't want you masking your power at all in this fight."

"What!?" Alex gasped. "How did you know...."

"Know you're masking your power? Let's just say I know you're much stronger then you let on. I am too, so don't worry about hurting me...."Goten trailed off.

"Okay Goten... if you're sure..." Alex tensed her muscles, preparing to unleash all her damned up energy. She honestly had no idea what to expect, having never pushed her power as far as it would go. Her father had driven it into her how important it was she keep her energy and strength hidden if she wanted any hope of a normal life. She braced her body, tightening the fists her hands had formed into. A white aura erupted from her as her energy began to build. In no time at all her energy had sky rocketed over 100,000; far beyond what any of the other Saiyans had been expecting. It was clear to them she had never gone this far before as she was breathing heavily and had damaged the gravity chamber floor directly beneath her. Uncontrolled energy output was a clear sign of inexperience at a given energy level.

"Whoa... " Goku said. _"How did she get so strong!"_

"geeeez Alex.." Goten said admiring her unexpected strength. "How did you get so strong?"

She looked at the Aura around her. She looked nearly as surprised as they did. "I.. I'm not sure. My dad trained me, but he'd always told me to keep my energy suppressed... I've never let it all out before. I'm sorry.."

"No no Alex, this is great, I was just surprised." _"Her dad must be some trainer..."_

"Should I back it down again?"

"Nope it's fine." Goten said. He tensed his body, and in a moment had jumped up his energy to nearly match Alex's.

It was Alex's turned to be really surprised. Here she'd just unleashed a power far in excess of what she thought she hwas capable, and in no time and without any hesitation Goten had matched her energy. Just how deep did his strength go?

"Alright Alex, ready?" Goten said quickly raising his hands into an attack position.

"Yes... let's go." Alex said assuming an attack stance as well. Alex made the first move, jutting across the gravity room and meeting Goten's open palm which took the full brunt of her strike. She raised a knee to strike at Goten's mid section but was blocked by Goten's other hand, which pushed her knee off to one side. Alex took a step back then made another strike at Goten. Goten quickly twisted his body to avoid one of her fists, and struck her with a free hand knocking her back.

"She's good...." Goku said to Vegeta as the two watched the transpiring fight.

"she's okay I guess." Vegeta grumbled in response.

After a few moments, Goten and Alex has moved apart again. Goten streaked towards Alex, veering to the left at the last minute. While Alex's attention was still diverted in front of her, Goten fire a weak energy blast at Alex. It struck her on the side causing her a slight burning pain in her side.

"What... what was that?" Alex asked shock.

Goten stopped where he was and dropped down, looking at Alex quizzically. "What do you mean what was that?"

"What did you just do?"

Goten quickly opened and closed his eyes in disbelief. He looked back to his father quickly. "That was.. an energy attack. Don't you know how to do them?"

"No. Why would you think I would?"

Goten let his power level drop back down. He again looked to his father who gave him a nod. The rest of the Saiyans in the gravity room began walking over to goten.

"goten?"

"Alex.... I think it's time we told you something. Something that's.... going to change everything."

Alex let her energy dampen, reverting to her normal state, as she looked at Goten and the others around him. She looked scared, but more so anxious to hear what they had to say.

"Gohan, do you want to take this one? You're probably the best at explaining things."

"Okay." Gohan said stepping forward. "Now Alex... please just remain calm, and listen to everything I have to say."

Alex nodded.

"Okay. Well as I'm sure you're aware, you are much stronger than normal people. I'm sure you've always wondered why."

Alex nodded again.

"Well I believe we know why. It's the same reason we're all so strong. It's because we're... you're... not human. We're aliens."

"Wha.. Wha.. no no.." Alex said, feeling her mouth go dry. She'd always known she was different... but not alien, she couldn't be.

"Alex, I know it's hard to even imagine, but it explain why you're so strong. I'm willing to bet you've never been sick, never lost a fight... and Goten and Trunks said they suspected you used to have a tail. Is that true?"

"Ye.. yess... " she stammered. "I had one when I was little. My dad.. .he cut it off."

"I thought as much. Me and my dad used to have tails as well. They're a signature of our species. The Saiyans."

"So I'm a Saiyan... like you?" she asked. Her voice was still shaky, but something about the word Saiyan seemed to have made this much more real to her.

"Yes. Well sort of. Technically I'm only half Saiyan. My mother is human. Goku and Vegeta are full. Goten and Trunks here are also half like me." Gohan said gesturing to them each individually.

"And Bra? She's half too?"

"Yep."

"So I'm... half or full?"

"You're definitely full Alex."

"How do you know that?"

Gohan paused to clear his throat. "Okay. Alex bear with me on this. I know it's going to sound a little strange, and I know this whole thing sounds so unbelievable but... well uh... " Gohan was struggling for the right way to put this. "Dad?" he asked. Goku stepped forward.

"We think you're my sister.." Goku finished for Gohan.

Alex just stared blankly at Goku and Gohan. What was someone supposed to say to that? Goten decided to try to convince her.

"Alex... remember when you heard my dad called Kakarot... that meant something to you didn't it?"

"Yea.. yea it did. I... I know that name."

"You probably heard it while you and my dad were growing up on planet Vegeta."

"Planet Vegeta? And how did we both end up here..." Alex asked. She was desperate to try to piece this all together.

"I'll field this one." Vegeta said. He was no doubt anxious to let Alex know of his princely status over her. For half an hour the Saiyans took turns explaining things to Alex. By the end of the Q and A, Alex had a basic history of the Saiyan species, she'd remembered some things as a baby. She even remembered glimpses of her father Bardock. That had removed any doubt as to whether she was truly Goku's sister. She'd learned how she'd made her way to earth, the circumstances of the Saiyan's near extinction, and Goku's revenge and defeat of Frieza. By the end of it, her mind was a whirlwind of raging thoughts and uncertainty, but something just felt so right about this. She'd always known she was special, she was different, and now she'd known why. Alex was anxious to know the full history of earth and their roles in it; about all those fantastic powers she'd felt 10 years ago. About the legend of the Super Saiyan. Gohan had told her that was a story for another day.

"Alex." Gohan began. "I can only imagine how hard all of this is to absorb. There's so much more for you to hear and learn, but I think this is enough for one night. You need a good night's sleep to take this all in."

"Yea.. yea you're right..." Alex agreed.

"Alex you seem so calm about all this. Are you okay?" Goten asked.

"Yea... surprisingly... I'm fine." She smiled. "Though I can't say it'll be easy to get used to the idea that I'm your aunt."

"Yeah I know.. that's too weird." Goten agreed with a similar smile. "What are you going to tell your dad?"

"Nothing... for now anyways. Oh jeez!" she exclaimed. "I was supposed to be home awhile ago! I really better get home; I don't want my dad getting suspicious. He worries about me so much. But I'll be back tomorrow if thats ok? I want to hear everything!"

"That'll be great. I'll make sure to top by then." Goku said.

"We'll be able to finish things tomorrow as well Kakarot."

"Jeez Vegeta let it go. I think Alex matters a little more then an argument over food."

"Tch." vegeta said dismissively.

Goku shook his head before turning his attention back to Alex. "I really hope we didn't over do it with you today Alex."

"no... no you didn't. This is exactly what I've wanted to know since I was little. I wanted to know where I came from. What made me the way I am. And now I know. I know I have a family, I know what those memories from when i was little meant. And I'm so glad I got to meet you... Goku.. Kakarot.. my brother.." She fumled through the end of her sentence, unsure how to address Goku. Brother felt the most right. There were tears forming at the corner of her eyes. Goku moved over to her, and the two instinctily exchanged a hug, a way to physicalize their just established family ties.

The onlookers smiled at this moment. Even Vegeta's lips tugged slightly towards a smile. After a moment the two moved apart.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Alex asked Goku.

"Absolutely.. sis... haha that seems so weird." Goku replied. "Do you have a way to get home?"

"No not exactly..."

"Well I'm sure Trunks and Goten would be glad to help right boys?"

"Yea sure Dad, no problem right Trunks?"

"No problem." Trunks happily agreed.

With a final wave and smile Alex bid goodbye to her brother, her nephew, even to her supposed "prince." She had to laugh a little at that.


	20. Schools Days 2

**School Days 2**

Goten yawned deeply as he walked towards the front doors of the school. It was a nice warm morning, and the sun was out in full glory, casting it's rays anywhere it pleased. It was the type of day that made one wish they were anywhere but locked up inside. For a moment he considered just waiting for Bra and then just IT'ing somewhere like Africa or Australia for the day, but he quickly dismissed that idea. Keeping an eye out for Alex was much more important, especially since Trunks wasn't at school, having been suspended and all. He had to make sure she was alright with everything that had gone on last night. He stepped through the front doors, keeping his senses high to ensure he'd be able to find Alex and Bra. Their energy signatures, even under high power suppression, were easily distinguishable from the normal people at the school. Neither appeared to be at school yet, so Goten just continued on his way towards his locker. As he made his way around a corner, he was confronted by a group of about 10 people.

"Goten!" the group's apparent leader said excitedly. Goten recognized him immediately it was Torsu, one of Goten's... well not friends, but the two were quite friendly with each other. "We heard Trunks beat the crap out of Jason yesterday! Is that true?"

Goten smirked. "Absolutely! He messed Jason up pretty bad. It was great."

"See I told you" Torsu said to the others. "Man Trunks is a badass... Finally..... Trunks is my idol" were a few of the sentence fragments Goten discerned from the chatting group.

"Actually that's not quite what happened." Came a voice from behind. Goten spun around to see the two boys who had been with Jason yesterday. His "backup", Lee and James

"Uhhh yea. Yea it is." Goten reiterated. He tensed himself up slightly, sensing they were here for some sort of confrontation.

"No it's not. Jason got a few good hits in on trunks, but trunks fought really dirty.."

Goten blinked slowly, letting his brain mull over what they said several times. He wanted to make sure he'd actually heard what he thought he heard. Calling Trunks a dirty fighter was an insult to both Trunks and Goten considering they'd both learned to fight together. "You have got to be kidding me. You two were there! And last I checked Trunks was perfectly fine after that fight. Jason on the other hand.... He didn't look so good."

"If Trunks is fine then how come he's not here today?"

"Uhhh because he got suspended?" Goten paused. "seriously is your IQ like 20 below room temperature or something? Because I don't understand how else you could have the story so wrong. Trunks could have easily taken all three of you, at the same time, blinded, with both legs broken and both arms tied behind his back. Jason's the one who went crying to the principle like a little bitch." Goten could see where this was going; trouble. Honestly at this point he didn't care. These two were obviously here for a fight, and were banking on him not being as strong as Trunks; that without trunks Goten would be an easy target for them. Well if it was a fight they wanted, so be it. Goten open and closed his hands into fists, warming them up.

"Care to back that up?" The larger of the two, James, dared, taking a step towards Goten.

"Yea actually I do." Goten responded taking a step towards James. The two moved into their confrontation, both readying fists for the attack. Of course by the time James had even balled up his hand Goten's fist was within a few inches of James face, he felt it connect... but it didn't give. For a second Goten couldn't understand what had happened, but he quickly saw Bra had gotten in between them and had blocked his punch from hitting James' face.

"Goten! What are you doing??" she demanded after pushing him back abit from James. She stepped forward facing Goten with her back to James.

"I uh..." Goten began. _"Kami she's fast!"_ "I was just going to teach these guys a lesson. They were running their mouths about Trunks."

Bra sighed. "Well great Goten. If you wanted to get suspended too this is a good way to do it." She lowered her voice. "You know how your mom would flip on you about this. Besides we're supposed to keep an eye on... "her.""

"Thanks babe but I didn't need your help stopping this runt." James said as masculine as he could.

Goten smirked a little. Bra hated being called that, and he saw the slight twitch of anger as she turned around to James.

"Shut it. I'm talking here." Bra said strongly, placing a hand on her hip.

"Ohh feisty, I like that."

"Ok seriously... stop" Bra said. Goten could sense it in her voice. Another comment or two like that and James would wish he'd been fighting Goten, instead of dealing with Bra.

"Stop or what? You'll spank me?" James snickered looking back to Lee before turning back to Bra.

There was a flash of red as Bra's hand blurred forward, striking James in the face. Goten was the only one who caught the entire motion. As quickly as her hand had left her side it was back. For a moment James simply stood motionless, seemingly unable to comprehend what had just happened. A moment later there was a trickle of red from his nose, which quickly increased in volume. A moment later his hand leapt up to his nose and he started crying in pain. "My nose! Ah my fucking nose! I think you broke it! Oh Kami it hurts!" he wailed.

Goten couldn't restrain himself anymore and he burst out laughing.

"Goten! This isn't funny!"

"Come on B-chan.... it's a little funny." He said between hysterics. Torsu and the others had also begun snickering at the whole spectacle as well.

"You'll pay for this...." James said before he bid a hasty retreat away from Goten and Bra, no doubt to clean himself up from all that blood coming out of his nose. Lee quickly followed after.

Even Bra couldn't stop herself from laughing now.

"Ohhh jeez... I'm going to get in trouble for this aren't I?" she laughed.

"It'll be worth it." Goten said.

"That was pretty great Bra." Torsu said agreeably. "I didn't know you could fight too."

"Well I wouldn't really call that a fight." Goten said as he put a hand on Bra's shoulder. "Only took her one hit."

9:03am

Goten was sitting at the back of the chemistry class in his usual seat, anxiously on the lookout for Alex both t the front of the class, and throughout the school with his senses. He was beginning to think Alex might not show up today as it neared the time for the 2nd bell. At the last instant Alex managed to squeak her way in through the door as the teacher was closing the door and the 2nd bell rang.

"Still cutting it close I see Ms. Alesian?" The teacher said sarcastically.

"Er yea.. sorry..."

"I'm sure you are. If you could take your seat please."

Alex quickly moved away from the teacher towards her assigned seat near Goten. She nodded to Goten as she got closer. Alex pulled her shoulder bag over her head, rustling some of her hair as she took the seat besides Goten.

"Hey.." she said quietly as the teacher began.

"Hey" Goten responded quietly. Now that he knew for sure she was saiyan, he could speak much quieter and be sure she'd hear him. Actually now that he thought about it there's no way she didn't hear him and his Trunks liking her comment. Maybe that's why she'd dressed up her appearance abit. It was still abit too cold to be wearing the somewhat revealing skirt and t-shirt she'd dressed in today. She really was a good looking girl, but she was his aunt... ugh that still seemed so weird to Goten. _"and wait... what if she really does like Trunks? Oh man that's going to get weird..."_

"Where's Trunks?" she whispered.

"He's suspended remember?"

"Oh.. right..."

"You alright Alex? How are you feeling? Things okay?"

"Yea actually they're great...Thanks so much for everything you did last night, I feel so much more comfortable with who I am now... well I mean it's still a little uncomfortable the whole Alien thing and being your aunt thing... but it's a lot better than having had no idea who I really am. I really feel like I'm part of something now, I felt so lonely as a kid...."

"I can only imagine, I've had people like me around all my life.. but we found you now." Goten said smiling to her. "That's what matters."

"Yea definitely... so it's okay for me to come over to Trunks' again tonight right?"

"Yea for sure. Trunks is actually looking forward to it." _"Oh man, now I'm practically pushing those two together. I better stop it." _"Besides we still have to finish telling you the rest of our story after Frieza."

The two continued their practically inaudible conversation throughout the class, interrupted only occasionally when the teacher would direct a question or stare their way for not paying attention. Calculus was abit more eventful, with rumors of Bra and James' confrontation working their way around the school. People were asking Goten about the events of that morning all through class, and Goten was only too glad to recollect it all, smiling as he did. Alex was a little surprised the first time she heard the story, it didn't seem something she'd expect Bra to do. But when she thought about it more, that she was Vegeta's daughter, he could see where she'd get the attitude from. The story was quite funny though.

Lunch was also filled with questions about the morning's events, except the questions were directed at Bra. Goten and Alex merely laughed as Bra expressed the story to the people who had chosen to surround their lunch table. Bra's friends, except Marron, seemed a little taken aback by the events.

"Bra why'd you punch James in the face???" Kendra asked.

"Cause he was being a douche."

"But you know I like him..."

"Unfortunately yes I do. Honestly you can do way better."

"Yea I'm inclined to agree." Marron added.

"Ugh whatever you guys. How'd you even hurt him that bad?"

Alex and Goten exchanged a grin at that comment. Even Marron smiled faintly. Bra merely shrugged, not wanting to add anymore suspicion.

"Speaking of that, what do you think your punishment is gonna be when the principal hears about this?" Marron asked her best friend.

"Well my brother got 5 days, but I'm not as big of a delinquent as him, so maybe a day or two. Plus I'm a girl."

"So worth it though, so worth it." Goten said smiling.  
3:02pm

Goten and Alex met up with Bra outside the school.

"So what did he have to say B-Chan?"

"Oh just something about "We're very disappointed in you Ms. Briefs" and "We don't want you to start taking after your brother" or some crap. I don't know. I just kind of tuned out and nodded along. Anyways, long story short I'm suspended for a day."

"Uh oh, I don't think your mom is going to like that."

"Yea definitely not. So Goten, I have a plan."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I left my mom a message that I wouldn't be coming home tonight, and then I turned my cell off so she can't get ahold of me.... Do you think I can spend the night at your house? You know give my mom a chance to calm down before I go home."

Goten hesitated for a moment. "Um yea I guess that'd be okay..... we're supposed to meet up with Trunks though."

"Don't worry I took that into account. You an instant transmit us to your house, then bring him here after he lets mom know he's leaving. Hopefully she hasn't got the call yet. Then I'll tell Trunks I'm going to Marron's but not to tell mom, and I'll just stay at your house. Since if I actually go to Marron's, mom will be able to track me down."

"uhh... wow that sounds really complicated... but I guess we can give it a try."

"Hey Bra, what's instant transmitting?" Alex asked.

"Oh you haven't seen Goten do it yet? It's really cool! Show her Goten."

"Alright.." Goten said raising his index and idle finger of his right hand to his forehead. He quickly locked onto his mother's Ki signal, and aimed for his room. "K just hold on to me."

"Your hand or... what?" Alex asked confused.

"Anywhere will work."

Bra and Alex placed a hand on Goten shoulder. A split second later (after Goten had made sure the coast was clear), Alex saw the world around her disappear into black, the ground beneath her vanish, a strange sinking feeling in her stomach, like free falling. An instant later, she saw the world begin to focus back into view, except now the scenery was completely different. They were in someone's bedroom, a boy's bedroom. Her feet retouched solid ground as the room solidified and she felt the ground beneath her again. There was a strange snap back of energy that caused the three teens to lurch forward slightly.

"Whoa what the.. Goten are we in your room?"

"We sure are... sorry bout the mess, I wasn't expecting anyone else to be in here today." Goten said a little embarrassed.

"How did you do that???" Alex asked.

"That's instant transmission. It lets you go anywhere pretty much instantly... except other planets those take a few minutes usually." Goten informed her.

"Wow that's so awesome!"

"Yea it is pretty useful." Goten said grinning. "Maybe I can teach you guys sometime."

"You already promised me you would Goten." Bra said, pointing her finger at him and smiling her slightly devilish smile.

"Yeah yeah I know.... Ohh I guess I actually better go get Trunks as per your elaborate plan B-Chan?"

3:43pm

Goten collected Trunks from Capsule Corp after Trunks told his mother he and Alex were going to Goten's. While Bulma had been a little disappointed, she definitely understood that Alex would be interested in seeing where Goku and his family lived. Luckily Bulma hadn't got the message about Bra being suspended yet so she hadn't sent Trunks out to track down his sister. The four had found it a little cramped in Goten's room, but had made due. Bra was anxious to fill Trunks in on the details of her plan and also the morning's events that had lead to the need for her plan. Trunks had practically burst out laughing after Bra had described James running off, blood pouring out his nose and vowing revenge. The were interrupted in their conversations by Chi Chi.

"Goten! Your brother's here!"

The four teens had quickly rushed down the stairs, which had given ChiChi a bit of a start as she hadn't expected all 4 of them. She was only too happy to entertain them though, even if it did mean she'd have to pretty a rather ridiculous amount of food. It wasn't often someone had to feed 7 Saiyans.

Goten gave Gohan a quick hug before Gohan greeted the rest of the teens.

"How are things going Gohan? Goten asked his brother.

"Good good. Works keeping me busy. But I took some time off today. I was actually hoping I could join you guys in some training today. I don't get much chance to lately but I'm curious to see how I stack up against you and Trunks these days. Plus it'll give us a chance to show Alex what super saiyan is like."

"Yea! You guys have like.. built this up so much for me. I can't wait to see it." Alex responded enthusiastically.

"Hey Gohan?" Goten said after a moment.

"Yeah Goten? What's up?"

"Do you think you can tell us the legend of the super saiyan? You promised you'd tell me about it sometime."

"Hmm, well Goten I'd love too but we'd need a quiet place to talk about it, and.." Gohan began but was interrupted by a loud voice from the pre-teen who had just barreled through the kitchen doorway.

"Uncle Goten!" Pan said excitably, running towards Goten.

"Hey Panny!" Goten said, bending down as Pan leapt at him. Goten propped her up onto his shoulder and stood up. There was a small thud as pan hit her head on the roof.

"oww that hurt." Pan said ducking down a little and rubbing the top of her head.

"Oops sorry. I forgot how tall you're getting!" Goten smiled.

"Well I am almost 11! Jeez!"

"I know I know." Goten said lowering her to the ground. "so you been keeping up with your training?"

"Ya! Grandpa and Dad have been teaching me lots! Want to see??" she asked with a wide grin.

Goten grinned back, and ruffled her hair. "Maybe later when we go to train Panny, I have friends over." Goten nodded in Trunks', Bra's and Alex's direction.

"Oh. Hey Trunks." Pan began, fixing her messed up hair. "Still as big of a nerd as ever?"

"Hey watch it little girl." Trunks smirked.

Pan frowned crossing her arms across her chest. "I'm not a little girl."

"Whatever you say kiddo."

"Want to fight about it??" Pan said raising her fists up.

"Oh stop it you two." Bra said stepping between Trunks and Pan. "You're always like this."

"Yea... sorry Bra." Pan apologized. Pan and Bra exchanged a quick hug. The two were quite friendly with each other despite the age difference. "You're brother is just a jerk."

"Oh I know." Bra answered in response, sharing a chuckle with Pan.

"So who's the pretty girl Trunks? And what's she doing around you?" Pan asked.

"This is Alex." Trunks shrugged off the second part of Bra's question. "Alex, this is Goten's mouthy niece."

"We prefer the term energetic right Pan?" Gohan said to his daughter.

"Right dad."

"So Goten about your question,"

"Huh.. oh right!." Goten said a little confused as to what Gohan was referring to for a moment.

"Why don't you go ask Dad about it?"

"Think he'll be able to explain it?"

"Yeah definitely, dad's actually pretty good at understanding stuff if he really cares about it.. He's just out in the forest, shouldn't be too hard to find him."

"Alright thanks Gohan." Goten said to his brother.

"When you find your father can you tell him dinner will be ready at 5:30?" Chi Chi asked Goten as the four teens were heading towards the exit.

"yea sure mom. Don't worry dad would never miss dinner."

It took the four of them about 10 minutes to find Goku, due to the sheer size of the forest that enveloped the land around the Son household. Goku's Ki signal was highly suppressed, but as soon as they got near him he was easy enough to find. He was doing some light, albeit loud, training. Goten was the first to find his father.

"Hey dad, what are you doing?" Goten asked watching Goku shoot off a weak ki beam from his finger tips.

"Oh hey Goten!" Goku said happily. "I'm just practicing my aim with Ki attacks. What are you doing out here?"

"Well we had a favour to ask.."

"We?"

"Yeah, the others should be here in a sec."

Almost as if on cue , Bra, Alex and Trunks all showed up.

"Ohhh theres the rest of you." Goku said with a smile. "It's good to see you again Alex."

"You too brother." Alex said smiling back to him. It was still awkward... but definitely less so then yesterday.

"So what did you guys up out here to ask me?"

"Dad, do you think you could tell us the Legend of the Super Saiyans?"

"Oh, yea sure. I'd be happy too. You should all know it really." Goku responded. "Alright, let's start from the beginning."


End file.
